Unintended
by RainbowHunter
Summary: To say that Kise Ryouta has been feeling a little under the weather would be an understatement. Unable to keep anything down, being tired all the time along with feeling like crap everyday, Kise's life has been put on hold. But when Kise finds out what it is that has been plaguing him, his life changes forever. AoKise, some KagaKuro, MPREG, Yaoi
1. Chapter 1

UNINTENDED

**A/N: Hello everyone! This is my first ever fanfic! It is an AoKise fic and involves Mpreg. **

**Of course none of the KnB characters are mine. Any OC's on here however are mine. **

**I hope you enjoy! I have written the first four chapters so far. **

**I hope you enjoy it! Please feel free to review! Criticism is always welcome ;)**

**x**

**Chapter One**

Kise felt like shit. Even though he had felt worse in the past week there was still no denying that right at that moment, he, Kise Ryouta, felt like a bag of shite. And he was sick of it. He had had it up to hear with the constant queasy feeling that didn't seem to want to go anywhere, not knowing when he was going to have his head next down the toilet. Sometimes it wasn't too bad. Like the other day. He only threw up once and even though his appetite had been somewhat limited he actually managed to keep his food down for the first time in over a week. However, the hope that he had finally kicked this pesky illness in the arse was extremely short lived as he once again found himself on all fours, head down the toilet unable to keep one thing down. And it had to be today of all days.

Last night he went to bed feeling that this horrible week and a half of spontaneous upchucking was finally coming to an end. But alas, he was woken up at 4am by the familiar feeling of impending vomiting. And ever since, he had undoubtedly been feeling like absolute shite. And it rather pissed him off. This stomach bug or whatever the hell it was had made him miss Aomine's match for one. So as well as screwing up his practice sessions, his job and not to mention his social life, this stomach flu/mysterious illness was responsible for him not leaving his room once today. He was sweaty, groggy and truly believed that there couldn't possibly be anything else left to come out of him. Until it did. He really wished it would just do one.

It was 5pm when his phone went off. Kise had finally managed to drag his almost corpse back to bed and get a few shut eye. He reached over to his bedside cabinet, keeping his eyes closed for fear of risking doom (he was feeling rather good right now) and fumbled for his phone. Once he'd successfully located his mobile he took a deep breath and slowly opened his eyes waiting for the anticipated and inevitable urge to race to the bathroom. And when that urge didn't show itself (thank god) Kise flipped open his phone and read the text he had just received. And even in his time of feeling extremely sorry for himself, the text made Kise smile.

_Aomine: How are you?_

In his momentary happiness, Kise risked propping up his pillow and sitting up. And after a seconds pause with no upchucking tendencies arising he proceeded to reply.

_Kise: I'm feeling better thanks __ Im sorry I couldn't be there. So annoying. How did the match go? x_

Kise didn't have to wait long for a reply.

_Aomine: we won. Of course. Have you eaten?_

Kise rolled his eyes. Of course they won. And he would bet any money that their opponents probably left crying. But he wasn't going to feed the fools already overly sized ego. Instead he wrote,

_Kise: not since yesterday. Why? Planning on feeding me? ;) x_

As he hit the send button, Kise realised how hungry we was suddenly feeling. Then his phone beeped. The speed of Aomine's texting skills never ceased to amaze him.

_Aomine: yes . Someone has to. I'll be there in about half an hour. _

Kise couldn't help but smile as he felt the warmth spread throughout his entire body at the thought of Aomine coming over. They hadn't really been able to spend time together recently. Before Kise, Aomine had also come down with this mysterious stomach flu that seemed to be going around. Ok granted, he got rid of his a lot quicker but that on top of Kise's work, school and basketball practice (not to mention Kise's current bed ridden state) they hadn't really found the time to spend with one another. But Aomine's match was now over, Kise wasn't feeling 100% like shit and it was a Saturday. Which meant no school or work tomorrow. Ah the prominent silver lining on this absolute shit week. Kise was positively glowing when he text back,

_Kise: looking forward to it! :D :D x_

And with that he put his phone back in its rightful spot and went to take a shower.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Jesus Kise, you look like shit." Was Aomine's way of a greeting and the smile all but disappeared from Kise's face.

"Well jeez, thanks, cause you look fantastic"

It was true that at that exact moment Aomine did look a little worse for wear and not due to the fact that he had just been playing basketball. No, that match was relatively easy and Aomine had barely broken a sweat. What had lead him to his current dishevelled state, was the fact that Momoihad made him run 20 laps around the school's running track before letting him leave as punishment for turning up to the match late. Not that they needed him anyway. As he had predicted, the rest of the guys were handling the situation rather well and were already up by 60 points in the second quarter. Aomine's admission into the match at the start of the third had just further solidified their victory. It was kind of embarrassing really. And totally boring. Even though he'd learnt to love basketball again and found himself enjoying it more and more this match was beyond Aomine's capabilities of caring. In fact, the only real reason he bothered to turn up in the first place was because he knew that Kise was ill and needed to rest up. He had to kill time somehow before force feeding food into Kise's pretty blond head. Even though Aomine was slightly tired out, it was nothing compared to the guy holding the front door open. This was the first time that they had seen each other in three days and even then, Kise seemed to be on the mend. But now he was back to being pale, pasty and too thin for Aomine's liking. He was starting to get worried. When _he_ had caught the flu-thing it had laid him up for two days and he certainly didn't look like he had gone three rounds with a cement block. Aomine decided that if the colour hadn't returned to his blonds ashen cheeks by tomorrow he was going to drag Kise to the doctors himself. And no amount of kicking and screaming was going to stop him. This flu had been going on for far too long.

"so what did ya get?" asked Kise eyeing up the plastic bag in Aomine's hand.

"Chinese" he replied as he entered Kise's home.

"oh has it come with a side of humble pie?"

"ha very funny. Are you alone?"

"Yep. Dad's at work".

"cool". An empty house was quite often a regular occurrence in the Kisehousehold. Kise's dad worked as a security guard and mostly worked nights. That's one of the reasons Aomine loved coming here. Cause 8 times out of 10 would mean alone time for him and Kise. Which 10 times out of 10 lead to some serious sex. Which is another reason as to why Aomine wanted this flu gone post haste. As well as their already tight schedules, Kise's sickness, following his own, had put a serious damper on their already restricted sex life. Which was driving him mad. There was only so much his right hand could make up for. The last time they had sex was two weeks ago. Kise had started feeling ill that very day. And they hadn't had sex since. Even the occasional blowjob had become non-existent. And after their disastrous attempt at phone sex (Aomine spent the entire phone call listening to Kise empty his stomach totally killing the mood) there was no way Aomine was going through that again. So that had left him with only one option. And now that was wearing thin. It had been difficult on kise too. Both of them were highly sexual beings. They loved sex. Just like any normal average 17 year old male. And ever since they got together almost 1.5 years ago they had shared a very healthy sex life. Of course it wasn't all about the sex. But whether it was or wasn't, Aomine was reaching the end of his tether. If he didn't get laid soon...but of course those thoughts were (almost) shoved completely to one side once he had stared upon the clearly very sick person in front of him. The last thing he wanted to do was force Kise and make matters worse. His libido would have to wait.

The rest of the day passed somewhat successfully with Kise managing to keep everything down. Although after his 2nd box of noodles he started to feel queasy and suddenly found himself unable and unwilling to eat another morsel. So, much to Kise's delight Aomine (who had a big enough appetite for the both of them) ate the rest. Once Kise had started to feel better they played on the ps3, listened to music and just generally hung out. It was moments like this when it was just the two of them not doing anything in particular, just enjoying one another's company, that Kise liked the most. Of course the sex came a very very close second. Very close. But after all they had been through years prior, eventually leading to this very moment, Kise was just very grateful for having Aomine by his side. Where they were at now, he wouldn't change for the world.

The show they were watching on tv was coming to an end. Both boys were lying next to one another on Kise's bed. At some point halfway through Aomine felt Kise become heavier as he drifted off to sleep with his head resting on Aomine's lap. Not wanting to disturb him, Aomine had adjusted the duvet to keep Kise warm then carried on watching the show. Now it was over, he switched off the tv and looked at his snoozing boyfriend. For all his inner bitching about the lack of sexy time Aomine was very content just to watch Kise sleep, looking the most relaxed and peaceful Aomine had seen him looking all day. Since the rocky start of their relationship, the pair had become so comfortable with one another that moments like this were what Aomine treasured the most. Watching Kise's sleeping face, still unable to believe that Kise was his. And he was Kise's. It is true that the pair had had relationships in the past, but he himself had never allowed himself to be this intimate with anyone. Kise brought out something in Aomine that no one else had ever managed to bring out. Something he never knew existed. He wasn't too sure what the exact name for that something was but it was clear, that since he met Kise and certainly since they started going out, Aomine had changed. And he had changed for the better. To Aomine, Kise was his sun. And his world literally revolved around him.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The sound of the front door opening and closing brought Aomine out of his reverie. He checked the time and realised it was already 9pm. He must have dozed off at some point. Not wanting to wake the blond gently snoozing on his lap, but also not wanting to give Kise's dad a possible stroke once he wondered down the stairs the next morning, Aomine slowly manoeuvred himself out of bed with Kise barely moving an inch. Once he'd tucked the blonde in and made sure he was comfortable he made his way downstairs.

Kise's dad was called Hiroshi and had just returned home from one of his early morning shifts at the power plant. His wife and Kise's mum had left when Kise was 11, leaving him and his dad to fend for themselves. The following few years had not been easy for either of them with Hiroshi and Kise working several jobs at once. However, someone at the bar where Kise used to work scouted him and one week later he found himself in his first ever photo gig. And it seemed that he was rather good at it. With the money appearing somewhat more frequently and far more generously, the Kise household soon started leaving the dark days behind them and with Horishi getting a good stable job as head of security at the local power station, thus lifting him from his state of depression, Kise finally felt like he had gotten his dad back. After that life became rapidly easier and far more enjoyable. Kise's grades were improving as was the relationship with his old man. His enjoyed his job, he was in a steady relationship, his grades were good as was his income and he got to play basketball every day. It didn't get any better than that!

Aomine made his way down the stairs and into the kitchen where he found Hiroshi putting the kettle on. He turned at the sound of someone approaching and smiled when he saw Aomine.

"Aomine-kun, hello"

"Hello Hiroshi-san. How was work?"

"oh you know, same old shit different day. Is Ryouta up?" Kise's dad raised his eyebrows and pointed his thumb to the ceiling.

"No he's sleeping. Kind of had a rough day."

"yeah he's been feeling quite bad for a while now. I feel bad cause I aint here for the kid. Especially after all he's done for me but work y'know?"

"Yeah he understands."

"I'm just glad you're here to look after him Aomine-kun. That boy doesn't like relying on others too much. Who could blame him? But I'm glad he ain't alone."

Aomine smiled. He still couldn't believe how accepting Kise's father had been after his son came out to him almost two years ago. Like all parents his main concern was whether Kise was too young to have any kind of relationship no matter what the sex of his partner was. He had never greatly approved of all his past 'flings',though none of them tended to last very long. But like any decent parent, Kise's happiness was what mattered most. And Aomine made Kise happy. Well he did now anyway. Aomine certainly wasn't Hiroshi's favourite person at the start of their relationship but now all seems to have been forgiven. Aomine just wished the same could be said for his family. If Kise's dad was a mans man who liked to drink beer with the guys and watch the rugby every Saturday, then Aomine's mum was a womans woman. She liked to gossip and her social standing was the most important thing in her life. She also wanted Kise Ryouta's head on a pike. Daiki was her precious baby boy and how dare any man taint him**. **Of course Aomine had never brought anyone home before, but once one of his mothers' busy body friends had told her how so and so's nieces' cousin's best friend's sister had spotted Aomine on _Liberty Walk _with a small light blue haired boy, his mother well and truly became a member of denial land. There was no way in hell that her baby boy would hang out on _that_ streetwhere all those homosexuals took part in devious and disgraceful activities. And Aomine let her stay in the "my sons not gay" part of Denial Land along with all her other homophobic, bigoted friends. He had always considered himself bi and from an early age he had enjoyed engaging in said "devious" and "disgraceful" activities with members of both sexes. To him it was nothing more than biology. And pleasure. That was until Kise came along. And the day that Aomine happened to bring someone to his own home for the first time happened to be the day that his highly strung homophobic mother walked in on them in the middle of one of those gross homosexual things (that would be _making out_ to any sane person). Almost two years later and even though Aomine's mum wasn't any closer to accepting or acknowledging Kise's existence there had been some progress. Kise for one was allowed in the house. But that was mainly due to the threats her baby boy had thrown at her involving his moving out and never speaking to her again if she didn't let Kise through the front door. Aomine's dad worked abroad and had been doing so for the past 6 months. Even though he didn't openly agree with the situation he rarely got involved. However, despite this progress, however slight, the boys spent most of their time together either on the outdoor basketball court in the park or at Kise's. Hiroshi only had one rule. That he was made aware when Aomine-kun was going to be staying over and that his mother knew, and that the boys were being safe. Ok that's pretty much three rules. And after the talk both boys had undergone when Hiroshi had departed the part of denial land that refused to believe that his son was having sex with another man, neither of them were going to forget the last rule for a very long time.

After a quick discussion about basketball and reassurance from Aomine that his mother knew where he was (not that she was best pleased), he bid Hiroshi a good night. As he re-entered the bedroom he found Kise curled up, facing the opposite direction to what Aomine had left him in. He smiled and went to the bathroom to change as he didn't want the rustling of clothes to disturb the blonde. When he climbed back into bed beside Kise, who was wearing the sweats he had changed into after their Chinese, the blonde instinctively turned round and nuzzled his face into Aomine's chest. Aomine wrapped his arm around Kise and began to stroke the top of his head. He felt Kise let out a subconscious sigh of relief. And moments later he too drifted off.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

The next morning Kise felt much better. In fact, he felt a thousand times better. It was the best he had felt ever since he had contracted the pesky illness two weeks ago. Even though it was probably due to the numerous medicines and constant bed rest, the old romantic within Kise believed that spending the night in the arms of his lover for the first time in ages also had something to do with his current state of wellbeing. It was, after all, the best nights' sleep he'd had all week.

Aomine was delighted to see the colour return to Kise's cheeks along with the fact that Kise had also managed to keep his breakfast down, making it a grand total of over 24 hours since he last had his head down the loo. The rest of the morning couldn't have been more perfect. After breakfast they both took a shower together, which involved some long awaited foreplay from both parties. And it didn't stop there. No, the aforementioned shower session got both of them exited and longing for more, so after almost three weeks of zero sex, the pair celebrated Kise's much sought after recovery by making love twice; once in the shower the other in bed, with all rules safely abided by.

After basking in their post-orgasmic bliss, the pair took individual showers through fear that they wouldn't be able to control themselves if they showered together and Kise for one didn't think he could go another round. After going from having sex almost every day to having none, Kise was feeling a little tender and slightly worn out.

The rest of the day went by like normal. It was quite nice out; not too hot, not too cold, so the pair spent the afternoon indulging in their favourite past time; basketball. Due to his recent ailments, Kise hadn't been out much, missing three days of school and almost a week of basketball practice. His own team, Kaijou, had to play without him in their match on Monday, but luckily it had been relatively easy and even if it hadn't, Kise had the utmost trust in his teammates' abilities. Being back out, playing basketball again filled Kise with a certain joy that nothing else could provide and hopefully he would be fit enough to play in Kaijou's upcoming match against Seijou Academy on Thursday. The thought of getting to play in a real basketball match, surrounded by his fellow team mates and friends lit a fire inside Kise. Life was finally going back to normal.

The pair often spent their time together at the local basketball court located in the middle of the local park. It was a great place to hang out and play street ball with friends or anyone else who was interested. It was two in the afternoon and they'd had the court to themselves for almost an hour before Kuroko and Kagami turned up. The four of them lived pretty close together and often played two on two matches with one another. Despite the ups and downs in their friendships in the past, all four boys had become pretty close.

"Kurokocchi! Kagamicchi!" exclaimed a delighted Kise as he saw the blue haired and red haired pair walk towards them.

"hey" replied Kuroko in his usually tone with a slight smile on his face.

"yo" came Kagami's response accompanied with a salute.

"are you feeling better Kise-kun?" asked Kuroko

"Yes! Tonnes! I feel great! Fingers crossed I will continue to feel like this for the rest of my life!"

Kagami rolled his eyes and Kuroko gave off a slight laugh. Aomine on the other hand swiped Kise over the head before saying,

"Ha you should've seen the state he was in! I've seen corpses with more life!"  
"Aominecchi! I wasn't _that _bad! And since when have you ever seen a corpse?"

"You _were_ that bad. And you know….on tv…..and stuff". Oh of course. Aomine and his obsession with zombie flicks. How could Kise have possibly forgotten? Especially after the time Aomine had practically pinned Kise down and forced him to sit through a George A. Romero marathon for 10 hours straight. Kise didn't sleep properly for ages after that night, through fear of something bursting through his window and eating him in his sleep. And because of that he had vowed to have his revenge one day.

"Well im glad you're feeling better Kise-kun" said Kuroko.

"Thankyou Kurokocchi!"

"So are we gonna play basketball or what?" this time it was the red head who spoke.

"My thoughts exactly!" replied Aomine.

"Bring it on Aomine! Your arse is mine!" shouted Kagami as the four took their positions on the court.

"Ha im afraid his arse is mine Kagamicchi!" Kise shouted back, with a swift slap on that firm backside he loved grabbing onto at night. Aomine laughed.  
"Damn straight". And with that they began to play.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"And that's a wrap! Good work everyone!" The creative director and photographer went over to congratulate Kise on a job well done.

"Good job Kise-kun" said the photographer

"no problem! Thanks for giving me this opportunity! I had so much fun and look forward to working with you again!" Kise beamed. He was wearing the latest line of upcoming designer _Yoko_ and as usual looked stunning. Everything always looked great on Kise. It was a Wednesday afternoon and he had just finished a photoshoot for _Sixteen; _a popular teen magazine. Kise hadn't always enjoyed working. In the past he saw it only as a necessity, a means for him and his dad to survive. However these days Kise found himself having fun every time he stepped onto set. He loved modelling. He loved the dressing up, the people, being in front of the camera and the pay wasn't too bad either.

Kise had basketball practice in an hour and once dressed (in his own clothes, consisting of baggy jeans and tight white t shirt) he made his way back to school, allowing himself to grab a quick snack on the way. Kaijou High School, which was predominately a sporting institution, had half days on Wednesday to allow more time for club activities in the afternoon and since they had a match the next day against Seijou Academy, the Kaijou basketball team had taken that opportunity to get in some important last minute practice. The guys had been practicing solidly since their victory last week and after giving him the all clear, Kise had been participating in every practice session since Monday. There was no way he was going to miss another match.

As Kise approached the sports hall, Kise noticed the usual gaggle of school girls waiting and giggling at the entrance. Kise let out a sigh, plastered on his money making smile and walked towards them. During his highly noticed absence, Kise had received stacks upon stacks of get well soon cards and piles upon piles of chocolate, all from his adoring fans. By the end of his second day of absence, he had received so many that Katamatsu needed another pair of hands just to help him carry them all. And refused to accept any more after that**. **Kise on the other hand was just too sick to care and the aroma of the chocolate alone sent his head spinning and stomach churning. So he offered them all to Aomine who, of course, took them without hesitation. And ate the lot.

"Kyaaaaaaa, Kise-kun!" Kise braced himself as the gaggle of first years ran towards him, each one clutching their own issue of _TeenStyle _with Kise sporting a designer tracksuit on the front.

"Hello ladies" Kise smiled, putting on his perfect charm. Oh if Aominecchi was here right now he thought. At first Kise found Aomine's indifference to Kise's popularity a little bit annoying. He could've been at least a little bit jealous! However, after the incident shortly before they got together that involved a certain over-zealous kouhai, it became incredibly clear that Aomine wasn't indifferent at all. In fact it was quite the opposite as Kise found out when he witnessed Aomine almost reducing the poor girl to tears. Apparently Aominecchi had a very good poker face. Since then, Kise had taken great pleasure in knowing, that even though he appears calm on the surface, on the inside his Aomine was secretly plotting ways to rid the world of any fangirl or fanboy who approached _his _model.

"Kise-kun could you sign these for us?" One member of the gaggle asked as she offered Kise her magazine.

"sure" agreed Kise, taking the issue from her, "errrr i don't have a…"  
And then as if they had totally predicted this moment would happen, five brightly coloured pens found themselves shoved under kise's nose, each one with a different owner.

"haha guess that solves that problem then…" Kise chose the blue pen, "thanks". The owner of the blue pen, a short girl with black bobbed hair, let out the type of squeal that only fangirls were capable of making. The momentary dejection experienced by the other girls was quickly set aside as Kise signed each of their issues. Kise had just added his signature love heart at the end of his name and handed the pen back to the girl with the bobbed hair (which was quickly followed by more intense squealing) when Kise felt an all too familiar presence lurk up behind him. And at precisely that moment, the back of Kasamatsu's hand connected with the back of Kise's head.

"Ouch! That hurt Kasamatsu- senpai!"

"You're late" came the crisp reply of Kaijou's captain and Kise's best friend. "I was coming to make sure you hadn't gotten lost…."he glanced at the first years, "…..or distracted".

"Oh Kasamatsu- senpai you're such a meanie!" pouted one of the girls. She had big bushy hair tied into bunches by bobbles shaped like cherries.

"well I hate to cut this autograph session short ladies, but Kise-kun here is coming with me" and just like that, Kise found himself being (literally) dragged by the hood of his trackie away from his now devastated fans and towards the sports hall.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

Kaijou basketball team had been practicing for two hours, fine tuning the weaker areas of their game and were now in the middle of one of their practice matches. It was just after he had completed his 7th dunk of the game so far when Kise felt the first twinge in his abdomen. It took him that much by surprise that he almost lost his balance when he landed. The pain was quick and sharp and over just as fast as it had come on. Kise rubbed his stomach, shook himself back together and regained his position. The slightly paler complexion of Kise at that moment in time had not gone unnoticed by Kasamatsu.

The match continued without much incident with Kise ready to shoot a three pointer from the three point line. Kise crouched into position and stretched, ready to release the ball from his grasp. However just as the ball brushed off his fingertips, his arms still stretched above him, Kise was hit with another sharp pain shooting through his abdomen making him quickly drop his arms and wrap them around his middle. And just like before, the pain disappeared, although this time it took a little longer.

"Are you alright Kise?"

Kise, still bent over clutching his abdomen, looked up at Kasamatsu, "im fine. Just think I stretched a bit too much that's all." Kise stood up, trying to ease the sneaking queasy feeling in his stomach.

"Are you sure? You look a bit pale?" queried Kasamatsu, not overly convinced by Kise's statement.

"Really, im fine. Stop worrying about me. Like I said I just over stretched myself that's all. Now are we gonna finish this game or what?" replied Kise trying to hide the shakiness in his voice. Kasamatsu looked at him suspiciously, "ok as long as you're sure."Kise nodded and ran to his position in the centre of the court. The matched concluded without further incident.

That night when Kise returned home he went straight to his room and flopped on his bed. He was exhausted. In fact he had never felt so exhausted after a practice match before which was weird as he always considered himself as someone with very high stamina. He even felt a bit nauseous and even though he hadn't experienced any more twinges, a dull ache resided in his abdomen. He lay on his bed rubbing his stomach hoping that the ache would be rubbed away. He hoped to god he hadn't contracted food poisoning or something. That would just be sods law. Kise felt himself dozing off so he quickly pushed himself up, planning to get a shower and an early night. Nothing was going to stop him from making tomorrows match. But as he jumped off his bed he got light headed and felt himself go dizzy, his vision momentarily blurring. He grabbed the bedside table, shut his eyes and waited for the dizziness to pass. And once it did he headed towards the bathroom and ruled that weird occurrence down to his getting up too quickly. He felt slightly better after his shower, albeit still extremely tired. After a quick phone call with Aomine (he didn't tell him what had happened cause he knew that Aomine would leap to some stupid conclusion about Kise being too ill to play and would probably resort to locking Kise in his own room), he switched off his light and climbed into bed. It was only 8 30pm and his dad had just come home from work. But the minute his head hit those pillows, Kise was out like a light.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Oh good morning Aomine-kun"

"Good morning sir. Is Kise here?"

"No he isn't, he left a little earlier today. Did you have plans to meet up?"  
"No we didn't actually, I was just going to meet him there, just figured he wouldn't have left yet and it'd be nice to walk together but it is no problem. Are you going to the match?"

"I am indeed. Got the afternoon off so what better way to spend it eh?" beamed Kise's dad. He didn't often get to see his son play but he would never pass up the opportunity when it presented itself.

"Tell you what," proposed Hiroshi, "let me grab my coat and we can head there together. If you don't mind walking with this old man"

"ha not at all Hiroshi-san!" and with that, Aomine and Hiroshi headed towards Kaijou High School.

Kise had woken up that morning feeling much better despite the dull ache in his stomach. He didn't feel queasy and there was no substantial amount of pain. Kise narrowed it down to the fact that he must have pulled something in practice yesterday. He'd left his home early to get in some extra practice before the match, making sure he could throw the ball without experiencing any twinges. He didn't want to give Kasamatsu (who was already keeping an eye on him) any excuse to withdraw him from the match.

The match against Seijou was taking place at Kaijou High School. They may have the home advantage but the team knew never to overestimate their opponent. Defence and teamwork was key against these aggressive players. After their sweeping victory last week, the team had been working on strengthening their core defence, knowing that it would be vital during todays' match.

It was 11am and almost time for the match to begin. Both teams were in their locker rooms having last minute prep talks with their coaches. Kise was sat on the bench listening tentatively, trying to ignore the very present ache in his stomach. He was tapping his foot rhythmically as if to mask the uncomfortable feeling. Kasamatsu, who was sat next to him, glanced at Kise. He appeared better than last night (Kise left looking like he was about to pass out), but there was still something not quite right. Kise seemed nervous and his hand was constantly pressed against his abdomen. Something wasn't right but after being dismissed several times by an increasingly annoyed Kise everytime Kasamatsu asked him what was wrong, the captain had decided to let it drop. The first sign of Kise pushing himself too much however, then Kasamatsu would tell the coach and have Kise benched.

"so is everyone clear?" asked coach Takeuchi.

"Yessir!" the team replied, with gusto as they all got into a circle, arms round each other.

"Lets go Kaijou! FIGHT" encouraged Kasamatsu.

"FIGHT!" responded Kaijou. And they left the locker room ready for their match. Kise was the last to leave. He took a deep breath, fighting mercilessly to keep the creeping urge of unease and queasiness under control. Once composed enough, he opened his eyes and left the locker room.

Aomine was sat with Kagami and Kuroko in the stand. He had bid farewell to Hiroshi at the entrance once Kise's dad had spotted one of his old friends. Kagami, Kuroko and Aomine had all agreed to make a day of it, and support the guys. The three were talking animatedly about basketball and the upcoming match, each one placing their bests as to how much Kaijou were going to win by. Kagami was just placing his bet of a complete landslide for Kaijou, when the announcement of the teams coming onto the court caught their attention. Both teams were met with applause with added whistling from some, including Aomine. He spotted Kise and instantly noticed the pale pallor of his boyfriends cheeks. He watched as the teams bowed to one another and kise took his position. The whistle blew and the ball was tossed in the air, followed immediately by Kise slapping it to his right sending it straight into Kasamatsu's hands. Kise landed with ease and instantly made his way up the court. Aomine didn't completely dismiss Kise's pale complexion but the first goal of the match, scored by Kise, pushed it to one side as he cheered with everyone else.

The minute the whistle blew, Kise felt the fire light beneath him. All thoughts and worries about what was happening to him were put aside as he proved to everyone why he was the ace of the team and the rightful owner of the label as a Generation of Miracles. The adrenaline of the match fuelled by the crowd and playing basketball with his team mates made it very easy for Kise to forget the pain and discomfort he felt in his abdomen when he came onto court. Right then he felt great.

Kise continued to feel great all the way up until the final quarter. Kaijou were up by 40 points with Kise making 80% of the shots and he hadn't used his Perfect Copy once. Having just been passed the ball, Kise was at the three pointer line ready to shoot when he felt the sharp pain shoot through his abdomen for the first time since the match began. And this time it was a lot more painful. He still managed to make the shot, adding an extra three points onto Kaijou's leading score but found himself bent over, grasping his middle trying to catch his breath. The pain only lasted about ten seconds but to Kise it felt like a good few minutes. As it began to subside and he regained his composure he saw his captain looking at him with highly suspicious eyes. Kise smiled and waved him off, signalling that he was ok when he clearly wasn't. Whether Kasamatsu believed him or not, Kise couldn't tell but play resumed without any delay. Kise swallowed and tried to steady his slightly shaking hands. There was only 15 minutes left, the match would be over soon and then he could go home and sleep. He was sure after a VERY good nights' sleep all would be well again. He just had to make it through the last 15 minutes.

It was 5 minutes away from the end of the match and from where Aomine was sitting Kise did not look good. In the last 20 minutes or so, Kise's colour had all but vanished and he seemed to be slowing down. Aomine also noticed that when his hands weren't on the ball, one of his arms was almost always wrapped round his abdomen.

"Hey Aomine…. Is Kise ok?" asked Kuroko.

"yeah he does look rather pale" commented Kagami.

Aomine didn't answer. His eyes were glued on Kise. Although there was clearly something wrong his play wasn't really that affected. Or more like, Kise wouldn't let it affect his play. He was still making his shots. But Aomine also noticed that the team wouldn't pass to Kise as much as they usually did. They too had obviously spotted the change in their star players' behaviour. Aomine looked at the clock. 30 seconds left. Kise had the ball and he was making his way towards the basket. However Kise's hold on the ball didn't last long as it slid from his fingers as he grasped his stomach with both hands. The ball was immediately picked up by Kobori and thrown into the net. The whistle blew and the match was over. It was Kaijou's victory. However the team wasn't celebrating. Instead they were running up to their captain who was helping Kise up off the floor.

"Are you ok Kise?"

"What happened?" The kaijou members were worried. Kise did not look well at all. He was deathly pale, shaking and had to be propped up. Kise had no idea what was wrong except that on that last shot the pain in his stomach had tripled. The pain was now eventually subsiding and he felt himself gathering his breath back, slowly recovering from the shock of it all.

"Are you ok Kise?" asked coach Takeuchi.

"Yessir im fine. Think I just over did it a little bit. Obviously not as completely recovered as I thought I was" kise panted in reply.

"Ok well let's get the line up over and done with so Kise can rest up. Great match guys".

And with that, and with the aid of Kasamatsu, the team lined up and bowed thanking their opponents and everyone else. Then they headed into the locker room.

The previous events hadn't gone unnoticed by the people in the crowd, least of which by Aomine who, along with Kagami and Kuroko was on his way down to the male locker room, determined to find out what the hell was going on.

In the locker room, Kise was seated on the bench, his head in between his hands, taking slow steady breaths. The ache in his abdomen was not easing whatsoever. His teammates were regarding him with worried eyes.

"Maybe we should go get a doctor?" suggested Moriyama.

"no, im fine honestly!" came Kise's same response

"Kise you're not fine you idiot, you're shaking like a leaf!" said Kasamatsu, voice raised.

"I just need to sleep it off. Tell them coach!"

The coach didn't look too convinced either, "maybe you should get looked at Kise"

"No, I just need to go home. Last time, I slept and when I woke up this morning I felt fine!"  
"Last time? You mean last night? I KNEW there was something wrong with you!" yelled Kasamatsu.

"Im telling you im fine." And as to prove his point Kise stood up and walked towards his locker. But what happened next proved that Kise was far from fine. In fact, he couldn't be any worse.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four**

"KISE!" yelled Kasamatsu as Kise collapsed, clutching his abdomen for dear life. The rest of the team surrounded Kise, looks of pure horror and worry on their faces. The pain coursing through Kise's stomach at that moment in time was unlike anything he had ever felt. And it was not letting up. He clutched onto his abdomen whilst the rest of him assumed the foetal position. His vision was blurring and the world was spinning. It felt like someone was knotting his insides together. It was all he could do not to scream.

"Kise? Moriyama go get the medic NOW!" ordered the coach.

"What's wrong with him?" asked an extremely pale and nervous looking Kasamatsu, kneeling beside the coach.

"I don't know. Someone put something under his head" and with that coach Takeuchi gently lifted Kise's head off the floor as Hayakawa placed his scrunched up jacket underneath.

"Kise can you tell me where it hurts?" asked the coach.

It took every ounce of strength for Kise to speak as even the slightest movement sent further pain shooting through him. He was dripping in sweat and tried to catch his breath as he muttered, "….my…..stomach…" and then the pain became too much and Kise let out an hysterical scream.

Aomine was briskly walking down the corridor, followed by Kagami and Kuroko and when he saw Moriyama run from out the locker room a sudden panic rose from within him.

"Moriyama! What's happened?" Aomine demanded.

A startled Moriyama replied "it's Kise, he's just collapsed it looks bad im going to get the medic"

Aomine ran as fast as he could down the rest of corridor and towards the locker room and has he reached the door the scream that came from inside sent a chill down his spine.

"KISE!" Aomine found Kise on the floor clearly in excruciating pain surrounded by his team mates. He pushed passed them and crouched down in between the coach and Kasamatsu and grabbed Kise's hand.

Kise gripped Aomine's hand tight. In between hysterical sobs and moans of pain Kise managed to say,

"Aominecchi…..?"

"yeah baby im here"

"It hurts…"

"I know it does. Help's coming so don't worry ok?" He turned to Kasamatsu, "what happened?"

"We don't know, he was complaining about pains in his stomach, he thought he'd pulled something, then he collapsed!"

"This is more than a pulled muscle…" pointed out coach Takeuchi. Aomine had never seen Kise in such a state before. In fact he had never seen anyone like this before. Kise was deathly pale and had started to shake, his grip on Aomine's hand tightening, his whole body tensing, whenever another wave of pain hit.

"Where the FUCK is the medic?!" shouted Aomine.

"im here!" replied a female voice. Everyone made room for the middle aged medic as she approached Kise.  
"Aomine-kun you need to let her take a look at him" urged coach as he and Kasamatsu fought to get him to his feet and release the death grip he had on Kise's hand.

"She is going to help him, come on!" Finally caving in, Aomine was ushered to one side by Kuroko and Kagami but his eyes never left the blond.

"What happened?" asked the medic as she began to shine a light into Kise's eyes and the coach relayed the situation to her.

"Kise-kun? Kise-kun can you hear me? Can you tell me exactly where it hurts?"

"My…..stomach….ahhhhh!" Kise managed to reply until another wave of pain struck.

"ok we need to get him onto his back" she said to coach Takeuchi. Between the pair of them they managed to turn him over and unravel him from his foetal position but not without Kise gasping in pain.

"now Kise I want you to tell me exactly where it hurts ok?"

Kise managed a nod. The medic pressed her hands gently on the top of Kise's stomach and slowly moved them down. When they reached the bottom part of his abdomen Kise let out an almighty scream and instinctively curled back up onto his side, shaking and sobbing violently.

"right, we need to call an ambulance right now"

"What's wrong with him!?" demanded Aomine.

"Im not too sure but it is far beyond what I can do here"

"The ambulance is on its way" informed Kobori.

"good"

The medic noticed how limp Kise's body was becoming and didn't like the shade his lips were turning.

"Kise-kun hang in there, help is on its way". Aomine stood paralysed in the corner as he watched the medic and coach started to shift Kise, trying to uncurl him and lay him correctly on his side so they could increase the blood flow around his body. But every movement caused Kise to emit a shriek of pain.

"It's ok Kise-kun you're going to be ok" she reached into her med kit and placed an ice pack on his forehead. His heart and pulse were pounding and his temperature was through the roof.

"How long has he been complaining of pains?" asked the medic.

Everyone turned to Aomine who replied with a frantic, "I don't know! He's been fine! The past few days, nothing's been wrong!"

"No, he was acting weird yesterday in practice" confessed Kasamatsu. "He said he's just pulled something. Everytime he would reach up or throw the ball he would get this twinge in his abdomen, but when he came in this morning everything was fine."

"Until 4th quarter" the medic confirmed.

"He was looking a bit pale before that" added Moriyama.

Aomine visibly paled at the memory of Kise's complexion and entire mannerism during the line-up. He knew something was wrong. If only he had said something, none of this would be happening.

"has he been ill recently?"

"yeah….for the past two weeks. But he got over it!" answered Aomine.

"What were the symptoms?"

"err…..i dunno….throwing up, headaches, tiredness….why? what's that got to do with it?"

"maybe nothing, we'll know more at the hospital" the look on the medics face showed that she knew more than what she was saying.

"The ambulance is here!" announced Nakamura. Luckily Kaijou High School was ten minutes away from the nearest hospital.

"What about his dad?" asked Aomine. "I bet he doesn't know!"

"We'll go look for him" said Kuroko. It was the first words he'd spoken since they'd entered the locker room. He too looked paler at seeing one of his good friends in pain.

"Ok, thanks" whispered Aomine. Kuroko offered Aomine a warm smile, "call if you need anything" and with that he and Kagami left to find Hiroshi.

15 minutes later and the paramedics were ushering Kise out of the sports hall and into the ambulance.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Aomine, Kaijou basketball team, coach Takeuchi along with Kuroko, Kagami and Hiroshi were all waiting silently in the waiting area of the hospital. It had been one hour since Kise had arrived. Coach Takeuchi being the only adult present had ridden with Kise in the ambulance. On the way there, Kise had passed out only to wake again when hit with another wave of excruciating pain. Upon arriving at the hospital Kise was once again unconscious and taken through a pair of double doors. The coach had then waited for the rest of the team to arrive along with Kise's father who was frantic with worry upon hearing about his sons collapse. The atmosphere in the waiting room at that moment was filled with worry, fear and tension. No one was saying anything. Some were sat, others were pacing. Aomine was leaning against the wall, his eyes glued to the double doors that Kise had gone through, waiting for his return. His attention was momentarily diverted when he felt a gentle rub on his arm. He turned and smiled at Kuroko.

"How're you holding up?"

"ha, how do you think?" replied Aomine. Kuroko nodded.

"do you want me to get you something to drink?"

"No thankyou Testsu. Im fine".

"He's going to be ok"

Aomine looked Kuroko straight in the eye. His eyes full of fear.

"I hope so…" Aomine's voice cracked at the end.

Kuroko gently rubbed Aomine's back. The two of them were extremely close and even though Aomine was in love with Kise, he knew that Kuroko shared a deep bond with Kise and what was happening now would not be easy on him either. But like a pro, Kuroko was holding himself together. Probably so others wouldn't have to.

At that moment the double doors opened and everyone stood up, joining Aomine and watched as the doctor approached. Aomine and Hiroshi were the first to approach him.

"how is he?" asked a frantic Aomine.

"Is my son ok?" added Hiroshi.

"Kise-kun is fine. He has been given some painkillers and is currently stable."

"what happened?" asked Hiroshi. Everyone was waiting for the doctors reply.

"Are you kise-kun's father?"

"yes I am"

"maybe we should go somewhere a bit more private to talk?" at this statement everyone exchanged worried looks. Surely that couldn't be a good thing.

"whoa wait a minute, what do you mean talk in private? Is there something wrong with him?" Aomine's voice had started to increase in volume.

"Im just suggesting that this should be discussed with family first…."

"We are his family!"

"Aomine-kun!" warned coach Takeuchi.

"No, he's right. Aomine kun's right" replied Hiroshi. "My boy means a lot to a lot people. They deserve to know." The doctor glanced around the room and let out a sigh of defeat.

"Ok if you insist. But I don't think this is going to be easy. Please take a seat."

Everyone sat in eager anticipation opposite the doctor.

" Kise-san were you aware that your son is a carrier?"

Several people in the room just stared in confusion at the doctors' question, Kise's father being one of them. However some eyes went wide with shock as they understood the implication of what was being said.

"What? Did I know he was a carrier?" asked doctor nodded. "Of course I didn't."

"Is there any chance Kise knew?"

"What? What are you implying?"

"He knew….." added Aomine. His voice was shaking, terrified of what the doctor was next going to say to him. "We both did".

The doctor nodded, his suspicions of the dark blue haired boy's relationship with Kise-kun being more than just friends now confirmed.

"So he was tested?"

"yes. Just…shortly after we got together". Aomine didn't mind talking about their relationship. Everyone knew. Except maybe coach Takeuchi, but Kise had told Aomine in the past that he thought the coach suspected.

"Wait….what is going on? so what if my son's a carrier?" it seemed that Hiroshi was the only one in the room who hadn't cottoned on.

"Kise-san do you know what settling is?"

"sett- no!" Hiroshi was now getting more annoyed. Why wouldn't these people just spit it out!

"Settling is when a uterine sac is formed around a foetus and a temporary womb is created within the carrier. It usually takes place between 8 and 10 weeks of a male carrier's first trimester."

"Uterine sac? Trimester?", Hiroshi's mouth dropped and he became several shades paler as the penny finally dropped. "Are you telling me that…that my son…he's…..pre…."

The doctor nodded. "Yes sir that is exactly what im telling you. And from the looks of things I'd say he is about 8 weeks. And I can also safely say that what he is going through right now is definitely what MOP's refer to as Settling."

The whole room was silent. Aomine was staring at the ground in complete shock as the events of the past few weeks suddenly became clear to him. But it was Kasamatsu who spoke first.

"So the past two weeks of throwing up and tiredness…..that was all because of…"

The doctor nodded in again. "From what has been described, rather than being symptoms of the flu that has been going around, they are symptoms of morning sickness. And given that the flu has been going around a lot lately, it is only reasonable to believe that that was what was causing his being sick."

Everyone looked around at one another in disbelief. The only two to not move a muscle was Aomine and Kise's father. The pair of them seemed to have turned to stone.

"So how come he was in so much pain?" asked Kagami, who's head was spinning out of control.

"Settling is a very painful process. It lasts up to 3 days. If Kise-kun was experiencing pain last night then that would have been the first stage. Like I said settling itself involves the formation of the uterus. Even though he is a carrier, Kise doesn't have the correct equipment to safely carry a child so the body develops one. Right now something similar to a uterus is being formed within Kise causing some of his organs to shift to accommodate for the new organ. It is a very scary time for any carrier and I can't imagine what it must feel like not knowing what is going on".

At this latest revelation, Kagami made a mental note to get Kuroko tested as soon as possible. He didnt want his blue haired boy to have to go through the same thing. He also made a mental note to buy more condoms and start using them. Judging from the look on Aomine's face this was clearly not planned and Kagami thanked the gods that he wasn't in his position, what with the amount of times he had fucked Kuroko without a condom, he was surprised Kuroko wasn't pregnant already.

"Aomine-kun, is it safe to assume you are the father?" asked the doctor.

Aomine finally looked up and whispered, "yes". The doctor nodded and looked around at everyone else. "would you mind giving me, Kise-san and Aomine-kun a little privacy. I need to talk to them alone. There is another waiting room down the hall if you would care to wait." The rest of the guys nodded and were lead out the room by coach Takeuchi.

When they were alone the doctor spoke first.

"Now I understand that this has come as a bit of a shock. I'm also right in assuming that this wasn't expected?"

Aomine shook his head. He didn't understand how this had happened. He couldn't bear to look Hiroshi in the face, so he remained looking at the floor as he expressed his thoughts out loud.

"I don't understand….. we are so careful. We always have been. We always use a condom"

"There is a low chance of pregnancy when using contraception. But all it takes is one rip, one careless night and if the timing is right then….." the doctor left his sentence unfinished.

"Does Kise know?" asked Hiroshi. Considering these were the first words Kise's father had spoken since he found out his son was pregnant his voice was relatively calm and steady.

"No not yet. He is still going through the settling stage and keeps losing consciousness. The pain will come in waves and there will be times when he will be coherent enough to be told. However that is up to you, but I personally think it would be best to let him know sooner rather than later. I can't possibly imagine the state of his mind right now".

Hiroshi nodded in agreement, though he couldn't imagine that the state of Kise's mind would improve once he found out.

"Can we see him?"

The doctor nodded. "Of course". As they rose, Aomine grabbed Hiroshi's arm but no words came out. Hiroshi took Aomine's arm and gently lowered it, giving him a light pat on the shoulder.

"I know" although he did look upset, Kise's father did not look angry. Aomine didn't know which one was worse. Right now he wouldn't have minded if Hiroshi had decked him right there after finding out that he had knocked up his son and was responsible for putting him through a night of hell. Instead he said, "let's go see him." And they left through the double doors towards were Kise was waiting. Ready to deliver the news.

**A/N So this is as far as I have got guys! **

**Ive had this planned in my head for a while now. I have maybe the next few chapters mapped out but after that it is back to the drawing board. **

**Let me know what you think . If there is anything you think needs changing let me know! Like I said before I know sweet naff all about basketball and the Japanese school systems confuse me (im from the UK) so to make it easier on me I stuck them in high school at 17 years old.**

**A big shout out to FAKEmpregnator. Her Fake MPREG fanfics were the first I ever read and they are amazing and helped a lot when it came to the Settling process! **

**Thanks guys! More to come soon. Just gotta get my thinking cap on….. :D**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five**

Kise was waking up. He'd lost count of how many times he'd passed out since leaving Kaijou High. Despite the pain in his abdomen, Kise's vision was much better and his head was less clouded. Of course that would all change once another wave of hell began. Without moving, Kise looked around. He realised he was in a different hospital room than the last. This one was smaller and quieter. The only sound being his own breathing and the occasional bustle as a nurse came to check up on him. Kise was exhausted. Every muscle in his body ached and despite the painkillers he could still feel the deep throb within him. And no amount of painkillers would take away the searing pain once his insides started contracting again.

Kise wasn't too sure what was going on. What he had managed to pick up from those talking around him just confused him even more. He was sure he had heard the words pregnant, foetus and uterus on more than one occasion. Of course it was the delirium talking. There was no way they would be talking about him. _He _wasn't pregnant; they must have been talking about someone else.

"Kise kun?"

Kise turned his head towards the nurse who had just entered.

"How are you feeling?"

"Not as bad as I was 15 minutes go…" Kise muttered, managing a slight smile. The nurse smiled back.

"That's great. There are two people here that want to see you, if that's ok with you? The doctor would also like to speak with you; no doubt you are quite confused as to what is going on right now"

Kise nodded, "that would be great". He knew that the two people the nurse mentioned were his dad and Aomine. Although he wouldn't be surprised if the rest of the team was waiting in the wings somewhere.

"Ok" the nurse flashed another smile and left the room. Kise shifted himself a little, trying to get more comfortable, letting out a groan of pain as his body protested at the sudden movement. He didn't have to wait long before the nurse was leading his dad and Aomine into the room. Kise smiled as a sense of genuine relief flooded through him. Aomine rushed over to his bedside and took his hand.

"Hey baby" whispered Aomine. "How're you feeling?"

"like shit" replied Kise as Aomine placed a soft kiss on his forehead. Kise looked towards his dad who was standing on the other side of Aomine.

"hey dad" he greeted weakly. Hiroshi placed a hand on Kise's leg and looked at his son with a pained expression.

"Hey son." He said. There was a sad tone to his voice.

"Hey, do I look that bad?" kise joked.

"ha, I've seen worse…" replied Hiroshi with a slight smile.

"Yeah right" chuckled Kise which sent more pain shooting through him. Kise groaned and grabbed his abdomen.

"Easy baby" said Aomine, moving the hair out of Kise's eyes.

Once the pain had somewhat subsided Kise managed to say, "god I cant wait till this is over. I don't know much but from what I gather, this should be over by tomorrow. Whatever the hell it is. Man, I hope they're not lying or I will kick their arses". Kise tried to laugh it off but the look on both Aomine's and his dad's faces told him that it wasn't a laughing matter. They clearly knew something he didn't.

"What is it? Do you know something?" Kise could feel the panic rise within him. He then remembered what the nurse had told him about the doctor wanting to speak with him.

"Where's Dr. Suzuki?"

"He's outside" replied Aomine.

"well why isn't he inside? He knows what's wrong with me right?"

"Yeah he does" answered Hiroshi, "but son we wanted to tell you ourselves".

"Tell me what?" the fear was visible in Kise's voice now as he looked at the two quiet men before him. Then he turned his glance to Aomine.

"Tell me what Aominecchi? What's wrong with me? Is it the flu?"

"no, it isn't the flu" replied Aomine.

"Then what? Food poisoning? Cause on the way to practice the other day I ate this dodgy looking Kebab and I wouldn't be surprised if-"

"it's not food poisoning either" Aomine cut in. He took a deep breath and stared into eyes the colour of liquid gold.

"You're pregnant Kise".

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Dr. Suzuki waited outside Kise Ryouta's room just as Kise-san had suggested and was now watching through the window as a flood of emotions washed over Kise-kun's face at the revelation of being told that he was eight weeks pregnant. The emotions ranged from absolute shock, fear, anger and disbelief. Dr Suzuki wasn't an MOP but he had seen this scenario plenty of times. Kise-kun had gone through the past two weeks believing that he had contracted the flu and the pain in his stomach was boiled down to him not having properly gotten over it. Of course he had never even suspected being pregnant. They never did. Especially when only 17 years old with their whole lives ahead of them. Dr Suzuki knew they wouldn't have long before Kise-kun's organs started shifting again. Settling was always harder if you knew what was happening. No matter what you felt at the time, the protective instinct was too powerful to overcome; especially when it felt like your baby was being strangled to death inside your abdomen. Dr Suzuki had heard stories of people becoming hysterical with fear at the thought of endangering their child's life even though what was happening inside of them was for the baby's protection. No matter how often that was explained, all was forgotten once the pain started.

As Settling was a common occurrence in male pregnancies, it was rare that many patients were allowed to stay overnight in the hospital. But of course in usual circumstances, most carriers knew that they were pregnant and what to expect, plus their MOP's were on constant standby if needed. However this case was different. Kise-kun was extremely young for one and had been going through the process completely blind until now, so Dr Suzuki thought it best that he would be kept in overnight for observation.

Through the window, he could see Kise start to shift uncomfortably and clutch his abdomen. It looked like their time was up and with that he entered the room.

**A/N Thanks for reading!**

**I hope it isn't boring you too much! As you can see, I like to take things slooooooow and my characters talk a lot haha. **

**RH**

**x**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six**

It was the second time that week that Aomine had held Kise in his arms while he slept. It had been two hours since the last wave of pain. Kise had sobbed and shrieked violently in Aomine's arms, occasionally losing consciousness. Once the last wave had started to settle down he had fallen into a deep sleep, nestled into the shape of Aomine's body with one of Aomine's arms draped protectively over him. The events that had occurred that evening would stay with Aomine for the rest of his life. When Aomine saw Kise lying in the hospital bed, to say that he looked like shit would have been an understatement. Kise looked like hell. He was pale, exhausted, his eyes were red and swollen and his hair was plastered to his head with sweat. He hated seeing Kise like that and knowing that it was his fault made it worse.

Aomine could still picture Kise's face after being told he was pregnant and his absolute refusal to believe it. He could also hear the screams that had shortly followed. Dr Suzuki had warned him and Hiroshi of what to expect but watching it happen still terrified him.

Kise didn't want to be left alone so both Aomine and Hiroshi had agreed to stay, with Aomine on the bed with him and Hiroshi on the small couch in the corner of the room from where a gentle snore could be heard. Aomine however couldn't sleep as he kept replaying the events of a few hours ago over and over in his mind.

**_5 hours earlier_**

"You're pregnant Kise"

The room was silent for a minute then Kise started to weakly laugh, "what? You can't be serious?"

Kise glanced from Aomine to his father waiting for them to burst out laughing and say "Gotcha!" but when that never happened he said, "you've been talking to those nurses haven't you?"

"it's the truth son" said Hiroshi. Kise's smile dropped a little and even in his weakened state his laughter became louder.

"No….that's impossible. I don't know what kind of joke you two are pulling but you've had your fun. Hilarious. There is no way that I'm….."Kise shook his head in continued disbelief, "…..right Aominecchi?" Kise's eyes were pleading, begging Aomine to confess that the whole thing was a lie and that it was just the flu and nothing more. But Aomine's face told a different story.

"It's true Kise" he said.

Kise's smile vanished completely along with the light in his eyes, quickly replaced by shock as the realisation sunk in.

"I'm pregnant…?" Kise whispered to himself. He then began to shake his head, "no….it's not possible."

"It's true. And what you're going through right now is called Settling." Kise continued to shake his head, refusing to look at anyone, "no…" he muttered, still refusing to accept the truth.

"Settling is when the uterine sac is formed around the baby" continued Aomine.

"no…"

"it hurts because your organs are shifting to make room for the baby to grow"

The look in Kise's eyes was swiftly turning from disbelief to anger.

"you're eight weeks pregnant Kise" Aomine revealed.

"NO!" shouted Kise, sitting up and wincing at the sudden pain. Aomine moved forward to help him but Kise brushed him off, "it's not possible! It can't be possible! I can't be pregnant! I'm not…..pregnant….." Kise began to cry as he finally realised the truth. Aomine put his arms around him and held him tight. Kise clung onto him as if his life depended on it, sobbing into his chest. Aomine looked at Hiroshi who was stood silently at the end of the bed.

Ever since the pair had found out that Kise was a carrier they had taken every precaution. They always used a condom and if they didn't, Aomine never came inside Kise. So how did this happen? Did the contraception fail? Were they now a very low statistic? Or were they careless one night? At that moment, with Kise crying in his arms, Aomine's mind went back to the night of August 31st; his birthday. After some quick sums he worked out that that was approximately two months ago. Aomine cursed himself at being so stupid. However, he was brought out of his thoughts when Kise started to pant heavily, one hand gripping Aomine like a vice the other one clutching his abdomen.

"Kise?" asked Aomine in a worried tone.

"Not …again…." gasped Kise, "ahhhhhhh!" Kise's whole body became tense as he collapsed back onto the pillows and curled in on himself.

"Kise!" shouted Aomine. He grabbed Kise's hand and began to rub his back, feeling utterly useless, "it's ok Kise, it's going to be ok".

During the first wave of pain Aomine found himself lying behind Kise deeply rubbing the bottom of his back. This seemed to relax Kise and according to Dr Suzuki the more Kise tensed the worse the pain would be. Hiroshi sat on the other side of the bed holding his sons hand and constantly dampening Kise's head with an ice cold cloth. Kise's crying was hysterical, full of pain and fear. Aomine felt completely useless. He was so angry at himself for putting Kise through this. Dr Suzuki had told them both that there was nothing they could do but be there for him.

The first wave began to ease off after half an hour and Kise drifted off to sleep. Neither man spoke, not taking their eyes off the blonde in the hospital bed. The second wave of pain hit 15 minutes later and lasted nearly an hour. It was the longest hour of Aomine's life and every time Kise let out a gut wrenching scream it took everything he had in him to not burst into tears himself. Half an hour into the third wave Kise started to become even more hysterical and in between the breaks of pain he cried, "make it stop! God, please…..make it stop…." Aomine wrapped his arm tighter around the terrified blonde.

"It's ok Kise. You're doing great, it'll all be over soon, it's ok baby"

"AHHHHHHH!"

Aomine looked over at a pale Hiroshi, his hand not letting go of his sons no matter how hard Kise squeezed.

"the baby…..it can't…ahhhhhh!"Aomine realised what Kise was trying to say, "the baby will be fine Kise" he whispered reassuringly into his ear.

Once the wave had started to calm down, Kise lost consciousness. A little while later Dr Suzuki came in to inform them that the worst was now over. Relief surged through Hiroshi's and Aomine's bodies. Dr Suzuki went on to explain that Kise would experience a dull ache in his lower abdomen along with extreme exhaustion but assured them that there wouldn't be any more waves of pain and if there were, they wouldn't be as painful as the ones before.

Kise woke up a couple of times. Even though he needed help getting there he managed to go to the toilet and get dressed into some fresh pyjamas. After some persuasion he also managed a small bite to eat. Despite the fact that the final stage of the Settling process had lasted almost 6 hours, the guys from Kaijou including the coach, Kagami and Kuroko all remained in the waiting room, receiving constant updates from the nurses or Dr Suzuki regarding Kise's condition. They had all been sitting on needles for hours and the relief that washed over them once they were told it was over was immense. Some of the team members wanted to see him and even though Kasamatsu wanted to see him more than anyone else, he agreed with the coach and the doctor when they said that Kise needed his rest and that they should come back tomorrow or when Kise was settled back at home, so they left for the day.

Aomine was sat beside Kise's bed when he felt his boyfriend begin to stir. He gently squeezed Kise's hand and smiled at the golden eyes peering back at him from underneath heavy eyelids.

"hey…" Kise said, his voice barely audible, "…..you're still here"

"of course I am"

"where's dad?"  
"he's gone to get some clothes". Kise's voice was very dry. After all the crying and screaming Kise was parched. Aomine took the glass of water from the side and placed it gently to Kise's lip. After a few sips he put the glass back down and took Kise's hand back in his.

"Aominecchi…I….." kise began

"shhh….don't think about that now. Just get some rest. You've been to hell and back. We'll talk when you're fully rejuvenated"

Kise laughed quietly.

"Ok. You're staying right?" he asked, his grip on Aomine's hand tightening.

"I'm not going anywhere." Aomine got up and gently kissed Kise's forhead. "I just need to make a quick phone call and then I'll be back. I love you."

"I love you too…." Kise mumbled, his words trailing at the end as exhaustion over took him. The minute he closed his eyes Aomine knew he had fallen asleep and he quietly left the room.

Aomine walked down the corridor towards one of the hospital phones hooked onto the wall. He took the receiver and proceeded to punch in the number. Three rings later and someone answered.

"Hello?"

"Hey mum, it's me"

"Daiki! Where are you? It's almost 7!"

Aomine's hands started to shake. Although he and his mother had their differences, right at that moment in time he needed her the most. He needed her to hug him and tell him everything was going to be ok and that they'll get through this and that she loved him.

"Daiki?"

"sorry mum…..i'm not coming home tonight" Aomine tried his hardest to mask his quivering voice.

"Daiki what's wrong?" asked his mother, her voice full of concern. Aomine didn't answer. Instead he pressed his hand to his mouth in an attempt to fight the onslaught of tears that were threatening to break free.

"Daiki? Where are you?"

"I'm at the hospital" Aomine revealed, his voice cracking at the end.

"Hospital? Are you hurt? Which hospital? I'm coming down right now…"

"No mum….I'm fine. Everything's ok. You don't have to come" Aomine cut in.

"What? Why not? Daiki you're not making sense. What's happened?"

"It's Kise. He….collapsed. He's fine now, but they're keeping him in overnight for observation. I'm going to stay with him. If that's ok." The last part wasn't a question and Aomine waited for his mothers' reply. When she replied her tone was slightly stiff, "ok, you do what you have to do. But I want you home tomorrow ok?"

"Ok. Night mum"

"Good night darling". Aomine put the phone down with shaking hands. His legs had also started to shake so he sat down on one of the chairs next to him. The corridor was empty and quiet. All alone, the days' events suddenly became too much for Aomine and he began to cry. All the different kinds of emotions that had been threatening to spill out for hours; anger, confusion, sadness, fear; came bubbling to the surface all at once. For 10 minutes the tears gave no indication of stopping. He cried and cried. He cried like he had never cried before. It got to a point where his head was so clouded with confusion that he didn't know what it was he was crying over. The revelation of Kise's pregnancy, watching Kise go through endless hours of suffering while he sat back and did nothing, not knowing what was going to happen next or how they were going to deal with it. In one night their whole lives had changed. Kise's reaction to finding out he was pregnant kept playing across his mind. He looked so confused and scared. And _angry_. Kise probably hated him now and that's what scared Aomine the most. The thought of losing Kise terrified him more than anything.

Aomine allowed another five minutes to compose himself. He didn't want Kise or Hiroshi-san seeing him like that. He himself had told Kise to forget about it and that they would talk about it tomorrow. So that's what he'd do. He was going to follow his own advice and wrap Kise in his arms just like he promised. And with that, Aomine stood up and headed back down the corridor towards Kise's room.

**A/N jeez this took FOREVER. I hate working things out and im such a perfectionist so things like times and dates and mechanics have to be just right. **

**I promise it will get fluffier at some point. I'm starting to depress myself just writing it haha. I feel kinda guilty for putting our darling boys through hell. But who doesnt like a bit of drama and angst? ;) **

**As always, thanks for reading it really means a lot! **

**x**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter Seven**

It had been two days since Kise had left the hospital and two days since Aomine had last spoken to him. The day after his settling Kise just wanted to go home and sleep. Dr Suzuki said that this was perfectly normal as Kise's body would be physically drained. He had been relatively quiet that day and when they got him into bed Aomine knew that he just wanted to be alone. So Aomine obliged and told him to take his time and let him know when he was ready to talk. Neither of them had had any time to think about the pregnancy and what they were going to do. Aomine knew that the decision was not going to be an easy one, especially for Kise. Did Aomine want children? Yeah someday. If he had the choice to have them now would he? No he wouldn't. However, Kise _was_ pregnant and whether planned or not a choice had to be made.

Once Aomine thought about it he was surprised at how quickly he had made his choice and how easy it was. He knew what he was going to do the minute he had lay eyes on Kise in the hospital bed two nights ago. It was Kise's decision and Aomine would support him 100% on whatever he decided. He just had to wait.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Kise was in his room, leaning against the wall, sitting on his bed, fingers hovering over the keypad of his mobile. He took a deep breath and began to type. After he was satisfied with what he had written he hit the send button. He put his phone down and sat waiting for the reply with one hand resting on his abdomen.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

It was Sunday aftertoon and Aomine was shooting hoops at the basketball court. He dribbled the ball towards the net and took a shot. The ball bounced off the side of the net and landed directly into Kuroko's hands. Aomine started to laugh.

"nice to see your misdirection is as strong as ever."

"same can't be said for you. That's the…what….3rd basket you've missed in a row? Hell if this is what it takes for you to miss Kise should get pregnant more often". Kuroko threw the basketball back to Aomine who scoffed.

"What are you doing here Tetsu?" he asked as he made another shot. And missed. This time Kuroko let the ball bounce.

"Witnessing a breakdown apparently. You weren't in school yesterday"

Aomine walked to the side of the court where his zip-up hoodie was waiting. He put it on and sat on the floor, his back against the mesh. Kuroko sat next to him.

"No. Kind of didn't feel like going y'know?"

"Yeah I know". Neither friend spoke for a moment.

"Have you spoken to him?" asked Kuroko.

"Not since Friday. He said he wanted to be alone. Needed time to think things through"

"Yeah it's not an easy decision to make. Glad I'm not the one making it" sighed Kuroko.

"But….if it was….what would you do?" asked Aomine.

"Me? I don't know" after a moment's pause he continued, "I don't think Taiga and I are ready for kids. I mean can you imagine? It would be a disaster."

Aomine laughed at the mental image of his long-time friend trying to play with a child.

"Oh yeah cause we'd make great parents" he joked.

Kuroko looked at him, "I think you would". Aomine was slightly taken aback by his friends' honest statement. The pair sat in silence.

"so….Taiga huh?" asked Aomine, a sly grin spreading across his lips.

Kuroko rolled his eyes, "it's something we're trying. Or rather I'm trying. It's just so embarrassing. He just blurted out my name just like that…..right in the middle of…..y'know….._it_…i mean, _who does that!?_"

"and…..what happened?" teased Aomine.

"well he asked me to say his name and I did and then…."

"what? Oh don't tell me he went soft…" Aomine cringed.

"no! God no. It was fucking fantastic. I mean, I've never had an orgasm like that in my entire life. No offense. And I know he hasn't"

"So what's the problem?" Aomine chuckled as Kuroko turned several shades darker with no offense taken whatsoever.

"Well now he's started calling me by my first name and it's just embarrassing. I go soooo red. And the thought of me even calling him by his first name is enough to make me wanna bury my head in the sand. Normal day-to-day life is different than when you are in the middle of having sex and you can feel the most intense orgasm waiting around the corner" rambled Kuroko.

By this point Aomine was in stitches.

Kuroko also laughed "im just not used to this….all this relationship stuff."

"Yeah it does take some getting used to. But you know maybe it won't be as bad as you think. I mean, Kagami is a stand-up guy. If it bothers you that much just tell him how you feel, he won't mind"

"yeah I know. I'm just being stupid"

Aomine ruffled Kuroko's hair, "no not stupid. You're learning. It is your first serious relationship"

At that moment Aomine's phone beeped. He took out his phone and read the message. Once he'd finished, he sent a quick reply and stood up.

"sorry to cut this conversation short Tetsu but I've been summoned"

Kuroko smiled and nodded. He watched as Aomine picked up the ball on his way across the court and made a shot without even stopping to aim or look at the basket. And this time the ball went in. From the look on Aomine's face and the way he held himself as he left the court, told Kuroko one thing. The text Aomine had just received was undoubtedly from Kise.

**A/N**

**BlackIredescence thankyou for your words of encouragement! It truly means a lot and ****I'm looking forward to the fluff too :)**

**I quite like this chapter. It isn't my intention to bring all the characters from the manga into it cause that would just be too much (lazy mode kicking in), but I quite like writing Kuroko, especially a more extroverted version who openly talks about his sex life haha.**

**Again thanks to everyone for reading and following and favouriting! This is my first ever fanfiction and I'm glad people are enjoying it **

**RH**

**x**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter Eight**

Kise wandered down the stairs, dressed in a pair of old sweats and white t baggy t-shirt and went into the living room where his dad was watching tv.

"Hey dad…"

Hiroshi looked up at the sound of his sons voice. Kise had barely left his room since he had come home and was surprised to see him out.

"Ryouta? Is everything ok?" he asked.

"Yeah everything's fine. Aominecchi is on his way round"

"Oh well in that case I shall get out your hair. You two have a lot to talk about" replied Hiroshi as he switched off the tv and stood up.

"Oh no, I didn't mean it like that, I was just letting you know…you can stay" said Kise

"No I'll go. I have a date with Akira's flat screen anyway" chuckled Hiroshi. He turned to Kise one last time before leaving, "make sure you call me if you need anything. I mean it."

"I will dad. Thankyou" responded Kise warmly. Hiroshi nodded and turned to leave. He was glad Aomine-kun was coming over. Hiroshi had started to become slightly worried about his son's general health. He had barely eaten over the past few days and what little he had eaten he threw back up again. He had also started to worry about Kise's mental state. His son had said barely two words to him since coming home and he was worried that all the stress would cause more harm than good, to both him and the baby. But Aomine-kun coming around could only mean one thing. That Kise had finally made up his mind. Even in the brief conversation moments ago, Hiroshi noticed a slight change in his son. It was if a slight weight had been lifted off his shoulders. Hiroshi had also had time to think about the situation over the past two days, and he too had come to the conclusion that no matter the outcome he would support his son all the way.

Ten minutes later the doorbell rang. On the other side of the door Kise was greeted by a slightly dishevelled looking Aomine. Judging by what he was wearing Kise could tell he had been playing basketball. And based on the heavy panting he also knew that Aomine had run all the way there.

"Hey" Aomine managed in between breaths. Kise smiled.

"Hey". There was silence as the pair stared at each for a moment; "come on in" said Kise as he held the door open.

Aomine nodded and headed inside. Kise lead them both into the kitchen and offered Aomine a glass of water to which Aomine happily accepted. Kise then gestured to the kitchen table and the pair sat down opposite one another.

The ticking of the kitchen clock and the scraping of the glass across the table as Aomine pushed it to one side was all that could be heard as the pair sat in silence. When it was time to speak the pair spoke at the same time,

"Look Kise-"  
"Aominecchi-"

The pair stopped and started to laugh. "You go first" said Kise.

"Kise before I start I just want you to know that I'm sorry. I never meant for this to happen or force you into anything. I was so stupid…"

"So you figured it out? Your birthday…"

"Yeah. Makes sense"

"Yeah it does. And if I recall we were both pretty stupid that night" Kise said this with a teasing glint in his eye. Aomine chuckled. Yep pretty damn stupid. But it felt so god damn good. That night, August 31st, was the best night of their lives. They had had the house to themselves for the whole evening and after a night out with the guys and several shots of tequila later, the pair 'completed' their evening in various rooms in the house in various different positions. One of which was in the kitchen on the very table they were now sat at discussing the consequences of their actions.

"Was there something else you wanted to say?" asked Kise.

Aomine took a deep breath before saying, "I just want you to know that whatever decision you have made I will back you 100%. If you decide to keep the baby and go through with it I will support you right to the end. And if you decide you don't want the baby… I will support you right to the end. No matter what." Aomine leant across the table and took Kise's hand in his, "because I love you Kise. No matter what happens I love you so much."

As Aomine said this he noticed tears appearing in the corners of Kise's eyes, threatening to spill over.

"What's wrong?" he asked looking slightly worried.

"Nothing, just these stupid hormones I guess" Kise wiped the tears away with the back of his hand, his other one still holding onto Aomine's. He squeezed it tightly.

"Well I would like to start by also apologising."

"For what?" asked Aomine genuinely perplexed. Kise wasn't the one who had fucked him in four different rooms, all night long with no protection.

"For ignoring you. I know it's been difficult on you too. I just needed time to figure things out. Thankyou for giving me that." Aomine smiled and gently squeezed Kise's hand in response.

"You know when you told me I was pregnant I couldn't believe it. I didn't want to believe it. It was if my whole life was flushed away right in front me. School, my job, basketball. I was so angry and not just at you but at myself as well. And then the settling started. And it felt like someone was turning me inside out. Knotting my insides together. And during it, all I could think about was "oh god, what about the baby? If it hurts this much what is it doing to the baby?" Kise paused. " It's funny isn't it, I'd gone from not wanting anything to do with it to being terrified that something was wrong in the space of a few hours." Kise was talking to their intertwined hands as he said all of this. Aomine remained silent, waiting for him to continue. "You know they call it the point of no return? They say it's harder for a carrier to give up their child once they've been through settling. Apparently you're supposed to feel connected to the baby, especially after all that you've both just been through. And they're right. I don't know how to describe it but they're right. All the worries about money and the future just get washed away." For the first time since he had started speaking, Kise looked at Aomine. "This baby, growing inside of me is ours. A piece of you and me. We made it. We made it out of love. And no matter how hard I try, I can't feel angry about that. No matter how young we are, how can something we made as a result of our love be a bad thing?"

"It isn't" whispered Aomine. Kise smiled and nodded.  
"What are saying Kise?"

Kise took a deep breath and then looked Aomine squarely in the eye. "I'm saying that even though I know it is going to be difficult and that I'll probably be the talk of the town, I don't care. Because I'm having this baby."

"Really?" Aomine could feel his own tears threaten to make an appearance. Kise's had already arrived and had started rolling down his cheeks.

"We're having a baby Aominecchi".

Aomine stood up and came rushing around the table. He pulled Kise up out of his chair and held his face in his hands.  
"We're having a baby" Aomine repeated Kise's words, full of excitement and happiness. The pair began to laugh, each one with tears strolling down their cheeks. Aomine began to gently place kisses around Kise's face, tasting his tears as he went. When their lips met the pair were locked together for a very long time. It was as if everyone else in the world didn't exist as they melted into each other's arms. When they finally came up for air Kise grabbed Aomine's hands and said, "I've got something to show you". Aomine stared in wonder as Kise pulled up his white baggy t shirt and revealed a tiny bump protruding from his abdomen. Aomine was speechless.

"They say that the baby will start to grow quickly now that it has room" explained Kise, his tone full of awe.

"Can I…" Aomine gestured towards Kise's baby bump.

"Of course"

Aomine knelt down in front of Kise and placed both his hands on the gentle swell.

"I can't believe it." Without removing his hands he looked up at Kise who was smiling down at him. From where Aomine was kneeling he would've sworn that at that moment, Kise was glowing. "I love you Kise"

"I love you too, Aominecchi"

Time had stopped and Aomine knew that at that moment he was the happiest guy on earth.

**A/N**

**TheReihani- Im glad you find it interesting! Thankyou! :)**

**Angel yao- thankyou so much! I really appreciate what you have written. It is my first ever fanfic. Whenever I read a manga or watch an anime I constantly think about new ideas and my own versions of the stories but I've never written any of them down before. I do love to write but like I said this is the first fanfic I've ever written. It was so stuck in my head that I had to get it down. I'm glad you are enjoying it! :)**

**Guest- Im glad you are enjoying it! I hope this chapter was to your liking ;)**

**So guys this is what I call the first **_**chunk**_** done. This whole part of the story i've had in my head for a while so I knew exactly where I was going with it. The next bit however is back to the drawing board big time. I write chronologically so I need some sort of map and then I just fill the bits inbetween. **

**Things to look forward to: the 2****nd**** trimester! Which (once ive figured it out) will involve hormones, ultrasounds, crazy families, histories, basketball, fabulous friends, some arseholes, maternity clothes (bah ha ha I can imagine Kise's face already!), the development of Aomine's patience and other stuff haha. I've got some thinking to do…**

**And I might even throw in some lemon(s) ;)**

**Thankyou once again fabulous readers!**

**RH**

**x**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter Nine**

It was a pleasant Wednesday afternoon in Tokyo_, _with hardly a cloud in the sky. The lush greens of summer had given way to the golden browns of autumn and the streets were full with the bustle of people going about their busy lives**. **Standing on the corner of one of the many bustling streets was a blonde boy dressed in jeans, a brown knee length cardigan and white t shirt. He had been stood there for approximately 10 minutes, staring at the building on the other side of the road as if waiting for something to happen. A figure dressed in baggy jeans and a tight black t-shirt with a grey zip-up hoodie appeared behind the blonde and placed one hand on the small of his back.

"Kise, no matter how long you stare at it, it isn't going to disappear,"whispered the dark blue haired boy into the blonde's ear.

"Baka Aominecchi. I know that" said the blonde, his feet still firmly planted on the ground. The blue haired boy chuckled and watched adoringly as the blonde rocked backwards and forwards on his heels as if gathering the courage to cross.

"If you don't want to do this now, we can always come back tomorrow" suggested the bluenette, whilst rubbing soothing circles into the bottom of the blondes' back. This seemed to relax the blonde as he closed his eyes and let out a long sigh before saying, "no, I can't put it off any longer. I'm just nervous that's all. This is really it. It's kind of overwhelming." The bluenette noticed the hint of nervousness in the boy's voice. He grabbed the blonde's hands and turned him so they were facing one another. He then cusped the blonde's face in his own hands and said, "hey it's ok, baby steps remember. If anyone can do this it's you." With that he placed a soft kiss on his forehead. The blonde smiled and using the new found strength he had just received, he took hold of one of the blue haired boys hands and with a more convincing tone to his voice he said, "you're right. I can do this. _We _can do this." And he led the bluenette across the road and through the automatic doors of Tokyo General Hospital.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Kise and Aomine walked hand in hand through the hospital doors on their way to Kise's first official prenatal appointment. They had had to cancel their previous appointment as Kise was too sick to function. The pair had discovered that the term 'morning sickness' was extremely misleading. There was nothing 'morning' about it and a disgruntled Kise strongly believed that it should be changed to something more appropriate like 'all-day sickness'**. **It wasn't so much the vomiting but the nausea that Kise couldn't stomach. He hated the feeling of wanting to be sick, the constant queasy feeling that would appear out of nowhere or when he smelled or tasted something that apparently wasn't to the baby's liking. That morning he had only gotten a whiff of the usual smell of coffee coming from downstairs and he was out of bed and into the bathroom with his head down the loo quicker than you could say breakfast in bed. He had read that, that part of the pregnancy would start to wear off once the second trimester started and for Kise it couldn't come fast enough.

The sign on the wall next to the lift told them that the obstetrics ward was on the 8th floor, so once the lift doors opened they got in and pressed the button that would take them there. The pair were the only two in the lift until it stopped at the 3rd floor where they were joined by a woman in a wheel chair, several nurses, a cleaner and an old man with a drip. Once the lift doors had closed, Aomine and Kise were stood hand in hand at the back and as the lift started to move again Kise could feel an unwelcome yet all too familiar feeling creep into his stomach.

Kise squeezed Aomine's hand tightly as the lift ascended, eyes closed, trying to suppress the increasing urge to empty the contents of his stomach all over the woman sat in the wheelchair next to him. Aomine felt the clamminess of his pregnant boyfriends hand and noticed the colour rapidly draining from his cheeks**.** He looked at the flashing numbers above the lift doors. Only two floors left. But Aomine didn't think Kise had that long. He could tell Kise was using every cell in his body to keep the sickness at bay which included the rhythmic tapping of his foot; a habit he had formed a few weeks ago to help take his mind off the churning sensation in his stomach caused by what they then believed to be the flu. By the time they reached the 8th floor Kise had one hand pressed to his mouth and the other clutched to his stomach. As soon as the lift doors started to open he made a beeline for the exit, almost bowling over everyone in his path (including the woman in the wheelchair), leaving Aomine to apologise before he too made a hasty retreat.

Aomine found Kise on all fours, throwing up into a bin next to a vending machine. He rushed over and knelt beside him, assuming his usual role of gently rubbing circles into the bottom of Kise's back. Once Kise had stopped emptying his stomach content he asked, "you good?"

"I think I've literally just turned inside out" replied Kise as Aomine helped him to his feet.

"um excuse me?"

Aomine and Kise both turned towards the direction the voice had come from and found a petite looking nurse standing behind them, holding out a plastic cup of water. "Here take this, it'll help take the taste out of your mouth".

"Thanks" said Kise as he reached out to take the cup from the nurse, his hands slightly shaking. He took a sip and watched as the nurse delved into her pocket, took out a packet of rice crackers and handed them to him, "and these" she said, "they'll help line your stomach and ease the queasiness".

"Thankyou" smiled Kise appreciatively. "um…sorry about the bin".

"Oh don't worry about that. It happens all the time. Are you here for an appointment?"

It was Aomine who answered as Kise looked too embarrassed to talk. "yeah we are. We have one at 4 o'clock with Dr Tanaka"

"Ok, let me show you to the waiting room and then I'll inform Dr Tanaka that you're here" smiled the nurse as she pointed the way. Aomine nodded and they both began to follow her down the corridor.

"Is this your first?"

"Yeah it is" replied Aomine warmly, gently squeezing Kise' hand.

"How far along are you?" the nurse asked Kise, who finally took his eyes from off the floor and answered, "9 weeks".

"Oh that's wonderful. I'm sure everyone is thrilled" beamed the nurse. Aomine and Kise exchanged a quick glance before nodding in agreement to the nurse's statement, silently deciding between them not to divulge the fact that not everyone knew about the pregnancy yet and that not everyone would be thrilled about it when they did.

"Here we are, just take a seat and the doctor will be with you shortly"

"Thanks" said the boys in unison as the nurse showed them into the waiting room. The pair walked towards a row of pink seats lining one of the walls and sat down. Once settled Kise continued to drink his water. He eyed the pack of crackers the nurse had given him and wondered if they really would stop the queasiness. Usually the nausea was that bad that Kise couldn't even bare thinking about food let alone eating it so the thought of eating the crackers was slightly off putting. Of course, before he found out he was pregnant Kise just wouldn't eat if he was feeling sick, but now that was no longer an option as he wasn't only eating for one anymore, so with that in mind, he put the water down on the table next to him and began to nibble on one of the snacks. After the initial few bites Kise felt his stomach begin to settle and made a mental note of stacking up on the rice crackers once he got home.

As Kise nibbled away, Aomine took in their surroundings. The white room lined with pink carpet was dotted with various tables and stands each one laden with various pamphlets and magazines with information on what to expect during your pregnancy. Aomine's eyes wandered to the other couple sat on the far side of the waiting room. The pair must have been in their mid-twenties, one with long hair the other with short. The one with long hair was obviously very pregnant and looked quite uncomfortable. Aomine guessed that he didn't have long left as the guy looked ready to burst. He couldn't imagine Kise looking like that in a few months' time. He turned his gaze to the blonde who had just made his way through the third and final cracker. He leaned over and placed a quick kiss on the side of his head.

"How are you feeling?" he asked as he brushed the hair out of Kise's eyes.

"Better" he replied. Well he certainly looked better. Even though he was still a little pale, his colour was returning. The door of the waiting room opening caught both their attention.

"Souichi Tatsumi?"

The short haired guy from the other side of the room stood up and helped his very pregnant lover to his feet. Aomine noticed that Kise did not take his eyes of the pregnant man until he left the room. He gulped and turned to Aomine, "will you still love me when I look like a whale?"

Aomine stifled a laugh as he looked at the worried expression on Kise's face.

"And here's me thinking I couldn't possibly love you more than I do right now" he said as stroked the top of Kise's head. However this statement only confused the blonde even more, "so is that a yes?" This time the laugh escaped Aomine's lips.

"Of course it is silly!" he answered as he ruffled the top of Kise's head. Kise smiled, clearly delighted with his partners answer. "Besides…"continued Aomine, "I like whales". The smile instantly vanished from Kise's face and with folded arms he turned away from the now completely amused Aomine.

"Oh come on baby, I'm joking. You're not going to look like a whale." Kise studied Aomine's face, searching for any hint of a lie. Aomine gently placed one of his hands on Kise's baby bump and looked at him with nothing but complete adoration, "you are going to look beautiful" he said, "and I can't wait to see it". In that instant Kise forgave him and could feel the tears beginning to gather in the corners of his eyes. He quickly wiped them away as there was no way he was going to let people see him crying; being caught with his head in a bin was bad enough. God damn pregnancy hormones. After all evidence of tears had been removed, Kise leaned forward and placed a lingering kiss on Aomine's lips.

"Kise Ryouta?"

The pair looked up in surprise, so caught up in their moment that they hadn't even heard the nurse come in.

"yes that's me" Kise called back and with one of Aomine's arms wrapped around him, the pair followed the nurse out of the waiting room.

**A/N**

**Hello everyone! First of all I would like to thank everyone for the support! It makes my day! **

**Angel yao- oh my god thankyou! I'm gonna try my hardest to be quick with updates and pray to god that I don't get writers block haha. I understand how annoying it is having to wait for ages for an update! **

**TheReihani- thankyou m'dear! Hope you like it ! :D**

**Black Angel- Helloooo and thankyou for your reviews! I appreciate people who point mistakes out so thanks a lot! The one about Kuroko and Aomine going to different schools had me literally face palming ! Doh! And cause I don't like inconsistencies I came up with this solution…..Kuroko found out about Aomine's absence from Momoi hehe ;) Thanks for the info on the basketball! I knew it was something close to that haha. The age thing was a bitch to figure out haha. I knew they were 16 but then I was like "well they got together 1.5 years ago which would make them 14….and ive already mentioned past relationships and Aomine's sexual appetite…that's just way too young!" So I pushed it up to them just turning 17 haha. I need these explanations to convince myself haha hope it makes sense! But THANKYOU for your wonderful reviews of the chapters and lovely words. Im glad you are enjoying it :D**

**So guys I hope this suffices. I can't remember where KnB is set so I just randomly chose Tokyo. And just as Black Angel pointed out they DO all go to separate schools still but they're all in the same area. I was just having a spaz moment haha **

**I****t is 4am here so apologies for any mistakes! INXS and the La's are the only things keeping awake right now haha**

**Oyasuminasai :D**

**RH  
x**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter Ten**

The nurse led them both into a room with white painted walls and green carpeted floor with the only items inside the room being a wooden table with two green leather couches on either side and a potted plant.

"Just take a seat boys, the doctor will be with you in a moment" Kise and Aomine smiled at the nurse as she left and sat down on the couch nearest the wall. Kise held his hands in his lap and began to bounce his knees up and down, slightly on edge. Aomine placed a reassuring hand on top of Kise's and said, "it's ok to be nervous".

"I'm not nervous" responded Kise somewhat unconvincingly. Aomine didn't reply, tightening his grip on Kise's hands as the blonde continued to tap his feet. "Why would I be nervous? I'm not nervous. Are you nervous?" Before Aomine could respond, Kise was responding for him, "of course you're not nervous". That wasn't true. Aomine was just as nervous as Kise was but he also knew that if he had shown how nervous he had been up until that point, Kise wouldn't have made it that far.

The sound of the door opening brought Aomine out of his thoughts and the pair stood up to greet their MOP. It would be safe to say that Dr Tanaka was not what Aomine was expecting and from the look on Kise's face, he wasn't exactly what he was expecting either. The first noticeable thing was his age. Dr Tanaka was young. Very young. Aomine placed him around his mid-twenties, late twenties at a push. Surely that was too young to be a qualified Male Obstetrics Practitioner? Aomine could tell that Kise was thinking along the same wave length, as he watched him stare suspiciously at the young man walking towards them with his hand outstretched, wearing green scrubs and a white coat.

"Hello gentleman, I'm Itsumi Tanaka, your MOP" his voice was friendly enough. Aomine was the first to take shake his hand, "nice to meet you Dr Tanaka", followed by Kise who took a more tentative approach.

"Please take a seat" offered the young doctor, clearly unperturbed by Kise's obvious unease**. **

"So which one of you is Kise-kun?**" **asked Dr Tanaka. Kise glanced at Aomine, who responded with a warm smile and a slight nod of the head before he raised his hand.

"Then that means you must be Aomine-kun?"

"yep that's me" replied Aomine. He found himself warming towards the young obstetrician. He appreciated how he had treated them as individuals and with respect and had not looked down on them as a pair of young teenage boys who had gotten themselves into a sticky situation. Kise however remained unconvinced.

"I hear you know Dr Suzuki?" asked Tanaka, making polite conversation.

"Yes we do" replied Aomine, "he recommended you to us. He said you were great at what you did and that you would be perfect for us". It was true that upon leaving the hospital Dr Suzuki had given them Tanaka's number, advising them to at least try him out and if they didn't like him they could always switch to someone else. Dr Suzuki himself wasn't an MOP therefore wasn't qualified to monitor the pregnancy. The two teens needed someone they could relate to and trust and Dr Suzuki believed that the young MOP was exactly right for them.

"So Kise-kun you are 9 weeks pregnant correct?" asked Dr Tanaka as he flipped through Kise's file.

"Yes" replied Kise.

"And from what I gather you only found out you were pregnant after going through settling?"

Kise nodded. Tanaka let out a low whistle as he closed Kise's folder. "That must have been quite a shock."

"A little bit" answered Kise, his tone barely bordering on polite.

"Yeah having been through settling myself, trust me I know what you're talking about. Ok well maybe it wasn't exactly the same as I knew I was pregnant, but still you can never be prepared for what's in store. Even the toughest guy in the world will cry when going through that shit believe me".

Aomine noticed the sudden shift and change in Kise's demeanour. Whether it was a ploy to finally gain his trust or a total coincidence, Tanaka had finally grabbed Kise's attention.

"You're a carrier? You carried…?" asked Kise, eyes laden with curiosity.

"Yes I did" beamed the young doctor, "twins". This time it was Aomine's turn to visibly pale.

"T-twins?" he asked.

"Yep two twin boys. Here..." Tanaka pulled a small photo from his breast pocket and handed it to the boys. Kise looked at it with inquisitive eyes whilst Aomine was still trying to get over the shock of someone so young and male having carried two babies at the same time.

Kise was engrossed and wanted to know more, "how old were you?" he asked as he handed back the photo.

"I was 19 when I found out I was pregnant and had just started my degree at Tokyo University. My partner didn't go to uni, he had a full time job. One weekend he came to visit me and 5 weeks later I was taking a pregnancy test. That was nine years ago."

"So you went back to university?" asked a transfixed Kise.

"Yes I did. My family were extremely supportive and helped a lot. Without them or my partner I wouldn't have been able to go back to school and do the job I wanted to do the most."

Kise smiled. Aomine was thrilled to see him finally relax. He then understood why Dr Suzuki had chosen Dr Tanaka. He was exactly what Kise needed. Having gone through a very similar situation himself made Dr Tanaka relatable. Aomine knew that Kise was worried about the future and what it would mean for him and his family. He could see the relief flood through him as he saw first-hand that having a baby (or two) at a young age did not mean that you couldn't achieve your dreams.

"So Kise-kun this is your first prenatal appointment?" asked Dr Tanaka.

"Yes, I had a check-up after my settling to make sure everything was ok with the baby. They said everything was fine." Kise's responses were notably more polite.

"Ok sounds great. After this we will go next door and you will have your first examination. That will include measurements, blood tests, some prodding but I'll fill you in on the details later. For now, I would like you to have a look at these". Tanaka placed two folders on the table in front of them. Aomine and Kise picked up their respective folders and began to leaf through them whilst Tanaka explained their content.

"These folders will basically tell you everything you need to know about what to expect over the next 7 months. They are slightly different. Kise-san the one you have is targeted towards the father carrying the baby and informs you of the ins and outs of your pregnancy. The things you can do, the things you can't do, what to watch out for as your pregnancy progresses, how your body will change, diet regimes, exercise etc. It goes all the way up to the time of delivery and also helps make your birth planning easier. And Aomine-kun…" Tanaka pointed towards the folder Aomine was currently making his way through, "your guide is aimed at the non- carrier expectant father. What to expect in the different stages of the pregnancy, how to deal with them, how to support your partner through the highs and the lows; and believe me there will be highs and lows and what is absolutely key is that you are there for one another. Communication is vital. And that is why in both packs you will find various numbers and emails of support groups and psychiatrists aimed at pregnant carriers and non-carrier expectant fathers. I strongly recommend the group sessions as you will get a chance to meet people in the same situation as yourselves. There are also numbers and addresses for birthing classes. Do you have any questions so far?"

Kise and Aomine looked at one another, and shook their heads. Dr Tanaka took this as a cue to continue. "There will be appointments every four weeks to check on how things are progressing. This will increase to every two weeks in your third trimester and then to weekly appointments in the weeks leading up to the birth. All the information you need including important dates are in your folders. I would also like to recommend that you start a diary". Kise looked up from his reading.

"A diary?" he asked.

"Keeping a diary can be very useful and therapeutic. Male pregnancy is still somewhat of an unknown quantity and a diary can help gather as much information on each individual pregnancy as possible so we can further improve our knowledge and understanding of it more. I highly recommend that you give it a chance. Write down everything you're feeling physically and mentally, what you're eating, every time you feel the baby kick…every bit of information you give us will help determine if there is anything wrong." Kise nodded and placed one hand protectively over his bump. If keeping a diary would help keep his baby healthy then he had no problem with it.

"The same goes for you Aomine-kun." Aomine looked slightly bemused. He understood why Kise had to keep one but him? Dr Tanaka laughed at the expression on Aomine's face, knowing exactly what was going on inside the boys head. "Believe it or not Aomine-kun, your role in the upcoming months will be pivotal. Pregnancy can be a very emotional and difficult time. Kise-kun's body will be going through plenty of changes both physically and emotionally and it is your job to be there for him. I cannot stress enough how vital it is that you support one another. Listen to one another, talk to one another, lean on one another. A diary could prove to be very therapeutic for you Aomine-kun. It will also help keep a track of things. Two pairs of eyes are better than one after all".

Aomine turned to look at Kise, placing his hand on top of the blonde's and squeezing it tight. Dr Tanaka was right. Kise needed him now more than ever. Kise was the one carrying their child and he didn't need people breaking down around him. Aomine needed to be Kise's strength. He _wanted_ to be he his support, his rock. Aomine was there to be the brave, strong one so Kise wouldn't have to be. He was filled with an overwhelming desire to protect both his boyfriend and their unborn baby. He was going to do everything in his power to make sure that no harm would come to his family. He stared into those golden eyes devotedly and said, "yeah, I can do that". Kise smiled and squeezed Aomine's hand in response. He also went beet red and could feel the traitor tears threatening to make an appearance. His tear ducts were clearly out of control.

Dr Tanaka smiled. "Well, you say that now Aomine-kun but wait until the hormones and the cravings kick in and you find yourself sleeping on the couch after being blamed for not loving your partner all because _you _wouldn't go get mango mochi at 3 o'clock in the morning." Dr Tanaka smiled fondly at the memory clearly running through his mind right at that moment.

"I would never do that to you baby" Kise stated, patting Aomine's hand reassuringly.

Dr Tanaka laughed, "just give it a few months and then we'll see how far Aomine-kun's patience really stretches". Aomine didn't know whether to laugh or be scared. He knew there would be hormones and mood swings involved but surely it wouldn't be that bad? Pre-pregnancy Kise was hormonal enough.

"Ok, before we move onto the examination, there are a few issues I would like to address. Both of which I'm pretty sure you are already aware of". Kise and Aomine shifted in their seats, noting the serious tone to Dr Tanaka's voice.

"Ok.." replied Kise nervously, his hold on Aomine's hand becoming tighter.

"Ok, the first and obvious one is basketball. Now Kise-kun I'm sure you understand where I'm going with this?" Kise nodded. There was a look of sadness in his eyes.

"I'm not going to lie to you, it will be difficult, giving up something you love and having to watch others play from the side lines. It hurts it really does, believe me I know. But when you feel like absolute crap and think to yourself 'one basket wouldn't hurt' just remember who you are doing it for." Dr Tanaka pointed to Kise's abdomen, "when you feel your baby move for the first time everything else will become so insignificant, you won't even think twice about playing basketball." Kise stared at the ground and nodded in response. Aomine leaned over and placed a gentle kiss on the top of his head. They both knew that this was coming but it was still difficult to process.

"The other thing I would like to discuss is school. Are you planning on staying in school Kise-kun?"

"I have an appointment with my dad and the head teacher tomorrow to see if I can stay on for as long as possible."

Dr Tanaka nodded his head. He knew all too well the difficulties of being a male pregnant teenager. Things were going to be difficult enough and any unnecessary added stress would be dangerous for both Kise and the baby. Even though society was much more lenient and accepting towards male pregnancy, (much more than when he was carrying), there were still those who thought it unnatural and the pair would have to stick together to overcome the inevitable prejudices that unfortunately still existed. The judgments people passed on you and the looks you got were enough to make even the strongest of people crack. He for one knew that if his partner hadn't been there for him during his pregnancy, Tanaka and their twins probably wouldn't have made it. He decided to wait until after a decision had been made before pressing the issue further. "Ok…well unless you have any more questions we can move next door for your examination," he said, his voice assuming its usual cheery tone.

"Actually…I do have one question" asked Aomine. Kise turned to look at him curiously. "Is there anything we can't do when we have sex?" Kise's head all but exploded as he felt the blood rush to his temples. He couldn't believe he had asked that with a straight face!

Dr Tanaka smiled. "It's a good question and a very common one." Kise couldn't bear to look his MOP in the eye as he continued, "as long as it isn't anything too excessive then everything should be ok; basically if it hurts, don't do it." Kise didn't think it was possible for him to blush any more than he was at that moment until Dr Tanaka decided to add, "there is a section in your folders all about having sex when pregnant. Including a list of positions". By this point Kise could almost feel the steam shooting out of his ears. Aomine however was clearly far more concerned about his sex life, as he began to hunt for the aforementioned page with earnest. If Kise wasn't too embarrassed he would've snatched the folder from his hands and smacked him over the head with it.

"Why don't we go and get the examination over and done with before Kise-kun spontaneously combusts" chuckled Dr Tanaka as he stood up from his seat. Aomine joined in with the chuckling and said, "yeah I think that would be a good idea". He stood up and offered Kise a hand off the couch. However Kise didn't find the teasing about his current state of embarrassment amusing in the least and refused Aomine's help and stood up on his own. Besides, he was pregnant, not an invalid. This seemed to amuse Aomine even further as he put an arm around his pouting boyfriend and they followed Dr Tanaka out of the office.

The examination went by rather quickly. Quicker than Kise thought it would. Dr Tanaka measured his weight and height and had a feel of Kise's swollen abdomen. However, it was Kise's turn to laugh when Aomine claimed to need the toilet, excusing himself from the room, when a nurse came in to take Kise's blood, only to return once all traces of needles and blood had been removed. The blonde found it hilarious that Aomine could sit through films about people being eaten by flesh eating zombies with blood spurting everywhere and not even flinch but when it came to the real thing he was the biggest chicken ever.

The examination ended, Dr Tanaka was pleased with the way things were going and Kise and the baby were given a full bill of health. Before leaving the hospital, Dr Tanaka had given the boys his number telling them to phone him day or night if they ever had any questions or were worried about anything at all. He emphasised that it was more important for them to phone and it turn out to be nothing rather than them not phoning and it turn out to be something fatal. With future appointments booked the pair left the hospital hand in hand, both in full agreement that Dr Tanaka was the perfect MOP for them**.**

**A/N**

**Hello everyone! Hope all is well on this wonderful "sunny" day. To all of you in those wonderfully warm and dry countries….I am insanely jealous. The rain doesn't know whether it is coming or going here. Meh.**

**Thanks everyone for reading! I know I'm beginning to sound like a broken record but knowing people are enjoying the story makes me so happy and makes me want to keep on writing. **

**TheReihani- thanks again deary :) **

**Blank Angel- first of all: Ahhhhhh I can't believe I was spelling your name wrong! Haha I was **_**convinced **_**that it said Black Angel. Sorry! That's the last time I write anything at 4 in the morning haha. Thankyou for your wonderful review as always! I hope this chapter was to your liking :)**

**Angel yao- thanks again for your advice and wonderful words :) I re-read everything hundreds of times before I post but there is always **_**something**_** that creeps in. Sometimes I think it is my laptop doing it to me on purpose haha**

**BeliefInFlower- Im glad you're enjoying it! I was kinda worried it was getting a bit too serious at one point haha. I'm not the greatest at writing comedy and fluffy moments but im trying my best!**

**Anyway guys, this chapter is a bit long and a bit wordy and was a pain to write but it got there in the end. Let me know what you think!**

**Love you all 3**

**RH**

**x**


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter Eleven**

"I am so proud of you" said Aomine admiringly to the blonde sitting on the bench next to him.

"Proud of me? For what?" asked Kise, looking slightly puzzled.

"Everything. Being with me and having our baby. What you are doing is so brave and I'm just…so proud." Aomine's words were filled with nothing but admiration and love. "You're doing this incredible thing and I admire you so much for it. Kise there are no words to describe how happy you make me. Just when I think it's not possible, I find myself falling in love with you more and more every day." With a huge smile on his face Aomine shrugged his shoulders and said matter-of-factly, "I love you Kise. I love you so much".

Kise didn't know what to say. His hormones however had plenty to say on the matter, as he felt his cheeks become redder and his tear ducts begin to fill up. "I love you too Aominecchi," he replied, finally finding his voice. Aomine pulled Kise closer towards him and after gently rubbing away the tears trickling down his cheeks, he placed a soft kiss on the blonde's lips. When they parted Aomine looked at Kise with a cheeky glint in his eye. He let out an exaggerated sigh and wrapped his arms around the blonde's shoulders, causing Kise to lean into him. "However I can't let you take all the credit. I mean, if it wasn't for me none of this would've happened". Aomine grinned like an idiot as Kise scoffed and said,

"you're right...if it wasn't for you, your stamina and your extremely fertile sperm…I wouldn't know the inside of my toilet as well as I do now nor would I know what it's like to lose complete control over my own tears and the colour of my cheeks. So all credit really does belong to you".

"Aww baby, I'm sorry. You know I didn't mean it" replied Aomine as he pretended to pout, causing Kise to start laughing. "Yeah I know" he said as he ruffled the top of Aomine's head**, **"baka Aominecchi".

After their laughter had died down Kise let out a long sigh and said, "you know, despite the fact that getting pregnant wasn't exactly on my list of things-to-do-before-I'm-30, I can't imagine it being any other way. Today just made the whole thing seem more…real. Like it was meant to happen. I can't really describe it, but I can't imagine us not having this baby. I'm probably not making any sense".

"No, I know exactly what you mean," replied Aomine as he placed a kiss on the top of Kise's head. With Aomine's arms wrapped around Kise and with Kise's head resting on Aomine's shoulder, the pair sat in silence and watched the sky begin to darken above them. The silence was broken a few minutes later by a low rumble coming from Kise's stomach causing them both to sit up and start laughing. Aomine leaned forward so his head was level with what the pair had affectionately nicknamed The Bump and placed one hand on top of the curve.

"Aww are you two hungry?" he asked, gently rubbing Kise's swell**. **The blonde smiled, completely melting in to Aomine's touch whilst running his fingers through the bluenette's hair.

"I think we are" he replied.

"So what does The Bump fancy to eat then?" Aomine asked Kise's abdomen.

"Hmmm, I think The Bump wants a bacon double cheeseburger with fries and a strawberry milkshake".

"Sounds heavenly. So… Rosie's?" asked Aomine to which Kise responded with a nod, "if it's ok with daddy of course?"

"Rosie's it is then" smiled Aomine, giving The Bump a quick kiss before standing up and wrapping his arm around Kise, leading all three of them towards Liberty Walk.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Daiki! Buttercup!" beamed an ecstatic looking Rosie from behind the counter, "take a seat I'll be right with ya!"

"Cheers Rosie!" winked Aomine as he and Kise headed towards a booth tucked in the corner. _Rosie's_ was an American diner situated right in the middle of Tokyo's gay district and owned by 47 year old American, Rosie McFall, who had moved to Japan 10 years ago and spoke fluent Japanese. With her shock of red curls and outgoing personality, Rosie was an extremely well loved and respected member of the community who, over the years, had helped many individuals, including Kise, 'come out of the closet' and be proud of who they were.

Kise sat down opposite Aomine and quietly looked around the almost empty diner.

"It's quiet today."

"They're probably getting ready for tonight," chuckled Aomine.

"Ha probably. What is it again? Best Chest night at Utopia?"

"Yep, the one night in Tokyo where every gay guy within a 10 mile radius goes to take his kit off in hope of winning ¥10,000 and a good shag."

"Well why the hell aren't you there then?" asked Rosie sarcastically as she placed the usual drink order of coke for Aomine and black coffee for Kise on the table in front of them.

"Excuse me! I am in a committed relationship thankyou!" declared Aomine, as he pointed towards the grinning blonde opposite him. "Besides" he continued, "we don't go to establishments such as this Utopia! We are far _far_ too young…right Kise?"

"Oh….of course. Far too young" agreed Kise with a look of feigned innocence spread across his face.

"Oh cut the crap" teased Rosie, "_you've_ been going to 'establishments such as Utopia' since you discovered the fake I.D. and if that wasn't enough you then went along and corrupted poor Buttercup here" she said, pointing to Kise who was trying his best not to laugh.

"I have no idea what you're talking about" Aomine replied as he picked his bottle up off the table and took a long deliberate sip. Rosie scoffed before saying, "so is it the usual boys?" to which they both replied with a nod.

"Err Rosie?"

"Yes Buttercup?" answered Rosie without looking up from her notepad as she jotted down their usual order.

"Would it be ok if I got a glass of water instead? Coffee doesn't really agree with me these days."

"oh...of course."

"Thanks" replied a grateful Kise as a confused looking Rosie removed the rejected cup of coffee from under his nose and left to prepare their food. Kise had read in the folder that Dr Tanaka had given him that coffee was one of the big no no's of what you can and can't eat or drink when you're pregnant. In a way he was glad that he could no longer stand the taste of his favourite beverage as he couldn't possibly imagine the horror of having to go cold turkey for the next seven months. However, the lingering coffee fumes were starting to make him feel queasy, causing him to close his eyes and place both hands on his abdomen.

"Are you ok?" asked a slightly worried looking Aomine.

"Yeah I'm fine" smiled Kise, reassuringly. "I'm just going to go to the bathroom. I'll be back in a minute."

"Ok" said Aomine as he watched Kise shuffle out of the booth and head towards the toilets at the far end of the diner. The exchange between the two boys along with the pale pallor of Kise's cheeks and the one hand covering his stomach had not gone unnoticed by Rosie and the minute the blonde was out of sight she quickly made her way over to their booth, put the glass of water on the table and sat down opposite Aomine.

"What's wrong with him?" she asked.

"Who?"

"Who do you think? The pretty blonde that's just gone into the toilet looking like crap, that's who!"

"There's nothing wrong with him, he's fine" replied Aomine, trying to keep his voice calm.

"And the coffee? Huh? I've been serving that kid black coffee since the first time he stepped foot in here two years ago!"

"It's just temporary."

"Temporary? Don't give me that shit Daiki, I wasn't born yesterday. Is he sick? I heard he collapsed last week, is everything ok?"

"Everything's fine Rosie" assured Aomine who was desperately trying to change the subject, "we've just had to make a few adjustments that's all". However Rosie did not look convinced.

"A few adjustments? What does that even-" Rosie stopped short and Aomine watched as she finally figured it out. "Holy shit. You knocked up Buttercup!"

"Shhhh, keep your voice down!" whispered Aomine, checking to see if anyone had heard.

"So it's true?"

Aomine considered his answer and after realising that there was no point in denying it he answered with, "yes."

Rosie sat back, all fight gone out of her as she let the news sink in.

"Holy shit."

"Yeah that was pretty much our reaction" said Aomine at an attempt to lighten the mood. Once the initial shock had worn off, Rosie sat up and smacked Aomine around the back of the head.

"You fucking idiot! What have I always told you Aomine Daiki! No glove…"

"…no love. I know." Aomine finished. "Believe me no one swears by that mantra more than I do. It was one night Rose. Just one night…"

"That's all it takes" said Rosie, the fire completely vanishing from her voice as she watched the 17 year old boy in front of her with what seemed like the weight of the world on his shoulders . The last thing the kid needed was a lecture; no doubt he had already been given a few of those already.

"How far along is he?" she asked softly.

"Almost 10 weeks".

"Does his dad know?"

"Yeah. He was disappointed at first. But now I think he's looking forward to being a grandpa."

"And what about you? Are you looking forward to being a papa?"

A warm smile appeared on Aomine's face, "at first I wasn't too sure but now that Kise has decided that this is what he wants…I guess I am. I'm just scared you know? I don't want anything to happen to them."

"Of course you don't" said Rosie, leaning across the table and tightly squeezing Aomine's hand.

"What about your mum?" she asked.

"That ship hasn't exactly sailed just yet" replied Aomine.

"She doesn't know?"

Aomine shook his head. "No one does. Except you, the guys at Kaijou, Kagami, Tetsu and Hiroshi-san. Guess the right time just hasn't presented itself yet" he said as he took a sip of his coke.

"Well when is the right time? When he's given birth?"

"Yeah I know. It's just… he's been so sick recently and there's the whole thing with school tomorrow…I just don't want to add any unnecessary stress before I have to."

The sound of the toilet door opening caused them both to look up and watch as a slightly pale blonde made his way towards them. When he approached, Rosie stood up and gave him his seat back.

"Thanks Rosie" said Kise as he picked up the glass of water and started to drink.

"Anytime sweetheart" she said, placing a kind hand on his shoulder and after one last look at Aomine she headed back to her usual spot behind the counter.

"How are you feeling?" asked Aomine as he leant over to gently stroke one of Kise's slightly pasty cheeks. The blonde smiled.

"Better" he replied as Aomine leant across the table and gently kissed the blonde's lips. Ten minutes later the food arrived. "Err Rosie? This isn't what I ordered" said Kise as he looked down at the tuna salad and small portion of fries Rosie had put in front of him.

"I know it isn't. But I thought you'd both appreciate something a little lighter," Rosie said as she winked at the boys before turning to serve the four drag queens that had just walked in.

"You told her" stated Kise.

"She figured it out," replied Aomine as he prepared to dig into his BBQ pork sandwich, "in fact I'm surprised she didn't figure it out sooner."

Kise laughed in agreement as he picked up his fork and started to munch on his salad.

One hour later and after promising Rosie that they'd call if they needed anything, the pair were heading back to Kise's. The blonde felt much better by the time they got home but he was exhausted, so they decided to spend the rest of the evening cuddled up on the couch, watching re-runs of The Big Bang Theory. By the time the first episode had ended, Kise was fast asleep.

It was half past eight when Hiroshi got home from work. Kise lifted his head up from Aomine's lap when he heard his dad walk into the living room.

"Hey boys"

"Hi dad. How was work?" asked Kise.

"Oh not too bad, not too bad. So how did the appointment go?"

Hiroshi was devastated that he'd missed his son's first prenatal appointment but the pair made sure to fill him in on every detail. By the time they had gone through the pregnancy folders it was half nine and Kise looked like he was about to pass out, so after a loving kiss from Aomine (one for him and one for The Bump), the blonde bid them all a goodnight and went to bed.

"So what time is the appointment with the head teacher tomorrow?" Aomine asked Hiroshi as he got ready to leave.

"10 o'clock" he replied. "Hopefully it won't be too difficult".

The pair stood in silence for a moment, a quiet understanding passing between them both. They knew how difficult and crucial tomorrow would be. Kise had made it clear that he didn't want to drop out of school and would only be home-schooled when he was (in his words) ready to drop. However, both Aomine and Hiroshi were worried about what would happen if Kise _was_ allowed to continue at Kaijou. His uniform would hide his bump for the time being but in a few weeks there would be no denying that Kise was pregnant. Aomine was worried about what the stares and the gossip would do to Kise and their unborn baby. He wasn't worried about Kasamatsu and the others; he knew that they would look out for Kise no matter what. It was everyone else he was concerned about. Especially since he wouldn't be there to protect them. If it was up to him, he would keep Kise locked away for the next seven months up until the baby was born. However if he thought pre-pregnancy Kise was stubborn enough then a hormonal nine week pregnant Kise was beyond negotiating with. So Aomine had no choice but to support his decision.

"I'll be leaving then Hiroshi-san" bowed Aomine once he'd zipped up his hoodie.

"Good night Aomine-kun" Hiroshi bowed back and with that Aomine left.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

When Aomine walked through the front door he was surprised to find the house silent and in complete darkness. "Mum? Haruko?" When neither his mum nor his sister replied, Aomine made his way into the living room where he could just make out a figure sitting in one of the armchairs. "Mum? What are you doing sitting in the dark?" he asked as he switched on the light. It was his mum sat in the armchair but there was definitely something wrong. The atmosphere in the room was far too tense for his liking and it was a good minute before his mother looked him in the eye and said,

"We need to talk."

**A/N**

**Hello everyone! Had a busy week this week so it took me a little longer to write this chapter. I hope you all like it! As you can probably tell there is angst and drama around the corner along with a guest star from a certain feisty female with hair the colour of bubblegum ;) **

**ellecasszio- Thankyou darling! I'm glad you're enjoying it! :D**

**Blank Angel- I'm glad you enjoyed it! And no sex while pregnant is a total urban myth darling : ) The baby is protected so it won't get hurt : ) Being pregnant can heighten a person's sex drive which im sure is a fact that Aomine is thrilled with ; ) **

**sssuzuki- Thankyou so much! Im thrilled that someone who isn't really into mpreg is actually enjoying the story! Certainly one of the highest compliments an author can get : ) I hope this chapter was long enough for you! : D**

**Angel yao- I've done the same thing! It's soooo annoying! Awww thanks for your words of encouragement as always! **

**beliefinflower-Im glad you liked Tanaka! Hope Rosie was to your liking too! I like coming up with new characters. I try to find someone everyone will like : )**

**Stay tuned everyone! The support from everyone has completely blown me away! **

**Love you all more and more everyday ; )**

**RH**

**x**


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter Twelve**

"Sit down Daiki."

"Can't this wait mum? I'm tired and I still have homework to do…"

"_Sit_ _down_."

His mother's tone left no room open for debate so Aomine moved over to the couch and did as he was told. After a moments silence she asked, "where were you today?"

"Out" Aomine replied.

"With _him_?" the venom in his mother's voice was almost palpable and made Aomine's blood boil.

"He has a name" he snapped back. It was an unwritten rule that Kise's name was never to be mentioned in the Aomine household. Especially when Aomine Emiko was around to hear it.

"Just answer the question."

"Yes. I was out with _Kise_. My _boyfriend_."

"What were you doing?" Emiko inquired, choosing to ignore her son's unwanted reminder.

"Why are you so interested all of a sudden? It's not like you give a shit."

"Just answer the question Daiki" she replied.

"We hung out, played basketball."

"Basketball? That's it?"

"Yes that's it."

"Then how come I received a phone call this afternoon from Renaka-san who took the absolute pleasure in informing me that as she was entering the maternity ward of Tokyo General she could've sworn that she saw my son and his…boyfriend…on their way out?"she asked, not taking her eyes of her son, scrutinising his every reaction.

Aomine felt the blood drain from his face and the shock in his voice when he spoke was somewhat legitimate, "what? I wasn't at the hospital. I told you I was out playing basketball with Kise. I have no idea what you're talking about" he managed to say, however Emiko looked far from convinced and Aomine could feel his heart start to race. He tried to cast his memory back to when they left the hospital to see if he recognised anyone but his mind was doing somersaults and wasn't allowing him to think straight. After a long silence, Emiko continued her interrogation.

"I told her that she must have mistaken you for someone else as there is no way that my son is…" Aomine could see his mother practically cringe at the thought, "…that my son has no business in a maternity ward. Right Daiki?"

Aomine didn't answer.

"Right…Daiki?" this time there was a sense of urgency and desperation in his mother's voice. Aomine took a deep breath. This was not how he had intended on telling her but in that moment he decided that there was no point in lying and with all the sincerity he could muster said, "I'm not pregnant mum."

"You're not?" she asked and Aomine shook his head. He watched as a small smile appeared on the corner of his mum's mouth. "I knew it! I knew she was wrong. I knew she had the wrong person. My son would never get himself mixed up in something _that_ disgraceful."

Aomine felt the anger bubble inside him at his mother's joyful words, "but Kise is." In that instant he watched as all traces of relief and momentary happiness disappeared from his mother's face.

"What?" she said, her words soaked in disbelief.

"Kise's pregnant."

Emiko began to shake her head, "don't lie to me Daiki. Don't you _dare _lie to me," she warned, her voice becoming more frantic.

"I'm not lying."

"DON'T LIE TO ME!" she shouted, jumping up from her seat.

"Kise's almost 10 weeks pregnant mum. With my child." continued Aomine calmly, unperturbed by his mother's outburst. "He had his first prenatal appointment today. That's why we were at the hospital." Aomine watched the realisation sink in as his mother processed his words. After a minute of silence had passed, Emiko slowly made her way over to her son.

SLAP

"What have you done?" she asked, her voice shaking. Aomine didn't respond. He kept his eyes on the ground, trying to ignore the stinging feeling in his cheek. "What have you done?!" Fury flashed across Emiko's face."That's it. In the morning I am taking you to the clinic and-"

"And what mother? Force me to have an abortion? I'm not the one who's pregnant remember?" Aomine felt his own rage come to the surface at the meaning behind his mother's words. He stood up and walked towards her. "But go ahead and order me to take my boyfriend, the love of my life, the one carrying my child- go ahead and order me take him to the clinic. I dare you."

"Jesus christ Daiki do you have _any idea _what will happen if this gets out? As if you haven't brought enough shame and disgrace on this family …you went and got one of those _freaks _pregnant!?"

Aomine's eyes snapped up to look at his mother, "Kise isn't a freak" he snarled.

"IT'S NOT NATURAL DAIKI!" Emiko yelled, arms flailing. "What will everyone say? What will they think?! To know that we have one of..._those_...in the family! It's disgusting!"

Aomine felt the last of his patience disappear, "_don't you dare talk about him like that._" The shear menace in her son's voice stunned Emiko into silence. "You know mum, any decent parent would be happy. Ok, disappointed at first, maybe even mad. That's totally normal. But in the end they would support their child. Be there for them in any way they can. Because that's what good parents do mother. They put their own needs _last_." Aomine shook his head in disgust, "we are having this baby. And I for one will make damn sure that my child knows what it is like to feel the unconditional love of a parent."

For a moment the pair stood looking at one another, however it was Emiko who broke the silence. "Get out" she snarled, her eyes brimming with tears, "get out!" Aomine turned to leave and with one last look at his mother, he left without saying a word. The minute she heard the slam of the front door Aomine Emiko collapsed onto the couch and began to cry.

Aomine stood outside the front door, listening to his mother's shrieks, his own tears silently falling down his cheeks. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath before wiping away the tears and heading out into the night.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Momoi Satsuki was feeling refreshed and was smelling of strawberries. She had just gotten out of the shower and had changed into her favourite Smurf pyjamas, all settled for a night in in front of her laptop ready to indulge in one of her favourite pastimes; trolling her way through YouTube and discovering new music. So with headphones at the ready she opened up her internet and began exploring.

One hour and five newly discovered and downloaded bands later, Momoi decided she was done for the night and closed her laptop. She was about to switch off her light and climb into bed when a sudden rap on her patio doors startled her. Once the initial five second terror had worn off she went over to the doors and pulled them open, ready to give the jack ass a piece of her mind for scaring the shit out of her. However once she saw the expression on her best friend's face all of her pumped up anger disappeared.

"Hey" said Aomine.

"Hey" she replied.

"You know, you should really do something about that tree. Any crazy person could just climb right up and attack you."

"Crazy just did. You almost gave me a fucking heart attack," Momoi stated, holding the door open. Aomine smiled and went inside. Once indoors Momoi removed the spare futon from inside her wardrobe and began to lay it out on the floor next to her bed. These impromptu sleepovers were a normal occurrence and had been happening ever since Aomine had discovered he was tall enough to climb the tree at the front of the house. The look on Aomine's face told her everything she needed to know about what had caused this particular visit and once she had finished laying out the bedding she stood up and said, "so what has the bitch done now?"

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Holy shit" Momoi exclaimed.

"Yep. That pretty much covers it" said Aomine. The pair were sat on Momoi's bed and had been talking for over an hour with Aomine filling her in on the events of the past week.

"Is Kise ok?" she asked, still in a state of mild shock.

"Yeah he is now. Well, he's scared obviously but it's what he wants."

"And you? Are you ok?"

Aomine smiled, "Yeah."

"Have you told Kise that your mum knows?"

"No not yet. I'm going to wait until after his appointment at school tomorrow. I don't want him to get even more stressed out, he's nervous enough as it is." Aomine looked at his childhood friend sitting next him and said, "I'm sorry I didn't tell you sooner. And that I haven't been in touch. Life has been pretty crazy."

Momoi smiled. "It's ok. I'll let you off this time. But if it happens again you owe me McDonalds for like…a month."

"Deal" Aomine laughed. Once the laughter had died down Momoi asked, "so do you know if it's going to be a boy or a girl?"

"No not yet. That's only on the second scan."

"So are you gonna find out?" asked a very curious Momoi. The thought of being an Auntie really excited her and Aomine found her excitement amusing and highly endearing.

"I think Kise wants to wait until after the baby is born," he replied, "but knowing him he probably won't be able to last 7 months." Momoi laughed in agreement, "Oh totally. Have you figured out names yet? How about Elvis for a boy and Cher if it's a girl?"

"I was thinking more along the lines of Ringo and Courtney" Aomine smirked.

"Jagger" countered Momoi.

"Dylan"

"Prince!"

"Oooo that's a good one!" said Aomine. The pair went through a whole bunch of other various rock star baby names including Kurt, Bruce and Bonnie, knowing that Kise would never agree to any of them, before deciding to call it a night. As Aomine crawled under his futon he turned to Momoi and said, "thanks Satsuki." Momoi smiled back at him and whispered, "night night Daiki."

And with that she turned off the light and the pair fell asleep.

**A/N**

**Helloooooo mina! **

**I know it's been like a whole week since I last posted but Wimbledon has literally taken over my life! Aaahhhh! But I FINALLY managed to get this chapter done and dusted. I hope it is to everyone's liking. I was sooooo looking forward to writing Momoi. I envision a very cool and down to earth 17 year old Momoi who has the coolest ipod EVER haha. I love her and Aomine's relationship. Reminds me of me and one of my friends : )**

**sssuzuki- haha I like drama! In the stories ive written in the past none of my characters get off lightly haha. And oh my god to living with Kise! I totally never thought of that haha. God knows where I was thinking he was gonna end up haha. Hope you liked this chapter : D**

**Blank Angel- Im glad you like Rosie : D Hope you enjoyed this one too! And don't feel stupid! And you're welcome : D**

**Angel yao- Helloooooo. I must admit I didn't realise until I was half way through the chapter how much it sounded like QAF haha. Originally Rosie was supposed to be male and the diner was not supposed to exist, but I changed it up last minute haha. And just after I posted the chapter I had a QAF marathon. Yay! Hope you liked this chapter : D**

**Thanks again mina! The argument was god awful to write. As much as I love writing drama, long portions of dialogue are not my forte and even though it works it my head, writing it down can be a bitch.**

**So Kise will be in the next chapter along with the appointment at school and maybe our boy's first domestic of the story so far. So stay tuned!**

**HOWEVER….i am afraid to announce that I am on holiday next week which im really excited about but it means two things… 1) unless I rob my mates laptop, I won't be able to write anything for a while and 2) I miss the last week of Wimbledon. Boooooooo. So yeah just letting ya'll know!**

**P.s. does Momoi call Aomine Dai-chan? Or am I totally imagining that? I'm sure she calls him by his first name… but cba going through the anime or manga to find out haha. **

**Love ya lots and lots!**

**RH**

**x**


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter Thirteen**

_Daiki? Daiki!? Daiki! I've been looking all over for you!__What have I told you about wandering off like that!?_

_That I shouldn't do it cause it gives mummy a heart attack?_

_Exactly! I can't my eyes off you for a second can I?_

…_I'm sorry. Are you mad?_

_Oh…no darling, I'm not mad. Mummy just worries that's all. There is nothing you could do that would ever make me mad._

_Really?_

_Really. You're my little prince and I love you so much. _

_I love you too mum. _

_Now how about we go get one of those ice creams with the sprinkles on top?_

_Can I have chocolate sauce too?_

_Darling you can have as much chocolate sauce as you want._

_Yay!_

_Daiki! Slow down! Daiki! What have I just said! Don't run off! Daiki!_

...

"Daiki! Daiki!"

Aomine could feel himself being pulled into consciousness. The voice of the person calling him was louder, more high-pitched and nowhere near as loving as the one before.

"Daiki wake up!"

"Mmmm" Aomine mustered, burying his head further under the covers.

"I said…_wake up!" _and with that the covers were whipped away from him, causing him to curl up and bury his head underneath the pillow instead.

"Ugh seriously Satsuki? What time is it?" he murmured.

"Time to get up and ready for school" ordered Momoi.

Aomine peered from beneath his pillow and watched as his best friend rearranged her hair in a way that made sure her earrings wouldn't be spotted.

"Do I have to?"

"Yes you do!" she told Aomine's reflection through the mirror, "you've already missed almost a week, you can't afford to miss anymore and besides you have practice today."

"Ugh" was Aomine's way of a response as he slumped back onto his pillow. Momoi looked at him for a moment through the mirror before turning to put her cardigan on and saying, "plus Kise has the appointment with his head teacher this morning right? Maybe it will be good to get out. Take your mind off things y'know?" Aomine didn't respond as Momoi walked over to the bedroom door and before leaving said, "the spare uniform is in the usual cupboard and I'll have breakfast waiting for you in 10 minutes. I expect your arse downstairs and ready by then."

Aomine waited a couple of minutes before he reached over to his bag and rummaged for his mobile, only to find that it had died in the middle of the night. He had wanted to speak to Kise before his appointment to wish him luck. He had no intention of telling him about the events of the night before until he saw him later on that evening as he didn't want to add to the stress and worry his pregnant boyfriend was already bound to be feeling. Aomine sighed, threw his phone back into his bag and wrapped himself in the covers before closing his eyes. However his momentary peace was short lived.

"If you are not down these stairs in five minutes I will personally come up there and drag you down by your pretty blue head."

And with that Aomine pulled himself up and headed for the bathroom.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_You have reached the voicemail messaging service of-_

After a disgruntled sigh Kise closed his phone and threw it onto his bed. He had been trying to get a hold of his boyfriend all morning but was only reaching his answer phone, on which he had left several messages. Despite the fact that Aomine's phone was probably just out of battery, Kise couldn't help but feel pissed off. He didn't know whether it was the hormones talking and didn't really care, the fact of the matter was that his boyfriend knew how important the appointment at school was but hadn't once tried to ring him to wish him luck or help calm his nerves. And Kise's nerves needed a lot of calming. Even though he had gotten a good nights' sleep, he had woken up that morning feeling awful and had spent a good part of the last half an hour trying to keep the remainder of his breakfast down. Aomine might not have been able to stop the sickness but Kise would've given anything to hear his voice at that moment in time and the fact that he couldn't pissed him off even more.

Once he had fixed his shirt, Kise turned and examined himself in the mirror. Even though his uniform hid most of his baby bump, Kise still felt very self-conscious. Running his hands over the growing swell, he guessed that he had about another two weeks left before he really started to show and was beyond relieved that some of his normal clothes still fit him as the thought of stepping foot into a maternity store sent shudders down his spine. After one last look in the mirror, Kise picked up his jacket and made his way downstairs, dialing his boyfriends number as he went.

Hiroshi was waiting for him by the front door.

"Are you feeling better?"he asked as his son bent down to put on his shoes.

"Yeah" Kise replied, however once he stood he felt himself go dizzy and had to grab onto his dad for support.

"Are you ok?" Hiroshi asked looking concerned. Kise took a deep breath, one hand rubbing slow circles on his abdomen and once the world had stopped spinning he opened his eyes and managed to say, "I'm fine. I guess The Bump doesn't like it when I stand up too quickly."

Hiroshi didn't look convinced.

"I'm fine dad," reassured Kise, "now come on, let's get this over with."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

It was 10am and the pair had been waiting in the head-teachers' office for five minutes. The ride over to Kaijou was relatively quiet, in part due to Kise's attempt to ease the queasy feeling in his stomach and also because the pair were just too nervous to talk.

"How are you feeling?" Hiroshi asked, noting the now familiar pale tinge of the teen's cheeks.

"I'm fine. The queasiness has settled down. I think the open car window might have had something to do with it. All that fresh air" Kise smiled. Hiroshi nodded in response. He watched his son check his phone for the 5th time that morning and the look of disappointment that followed confirmed Hiroshi's suspicions that there were still no messages from Aomine-kun**. **

He looked at his watch and hoped that the meeting wouldn't last too long and that it wouldn't be too strenuous**. **He was concerned that Kise hadn't really eaten anything since the night before and was desperate to get something substantial into him. That morning Hiroshi had woken up to the sound of Kise throwing up in the bathroom and despite his son finally managing to eat something Kise's stomach had been doing somersaults all morning. Hiroshi knew that morning sickness was a normal part of any pregnancy at that some people suffered from it more than others, but he had never seen or heard of anyone suffering as much as Kise was. He had also read that morning sickness tended to affect male carriers more than women and that it could continue way into the second trimester depending on the pregnancy. Hiroshi hoped that once Kise entered his second trimester the morning sickness would finally disappear or at least ease off.

The sound of the door opening caused the pair to stand up and bow as Kaijou's head-teacher**, **Nakamura Arata, entered the office.

"Sorry to keep you waiting gentleman, I've had murder with just about everything this morning" said Nakamura who in turn bowed back and sat down behind his desk and gestured for Kise and Hiroshi to take their seats.

"Those pesky students giving you a hard time Arata?" laughed Hiroshi.

"Oh you have no idea" sighed the Head with a roll of his eyes. Kise watched the friendly exchange, hoping that his dads' old friendship with Nakamura-sensei would work in their favour.

"So Kise-kun, the last time we saw you was at the match against Seijou. You gave us all quiet a fright. I trust that everything is ok now?"

"Yes sir, everything's fine, thankyou."

The head-teacher smiled, "good, I'm glad to hear it. Now let's get right to it shall we? I am aware of your situation Kise-kun and appreciate the fact that you want to continue your education here for as long as possible, but I must stress the seriousness of your decision. Kaijou prides itself on being accepting of all its students however the health and well-being of its students is top priority. Being a pregnant teenager, let alone a male pregnant teenager is not easy and as much as I hate to admit it, not everyone here is as open minded as I would like to think. Any added pressure or stress could be harmful to you and your baby and nobody wants that do they?"

"No sir" replied Kise, automatically placing one hand protectively over his bump.

"All I'm saying is that maybe it is in your best interest and your baby's to be home-schooled to avoid any unnecessary risk. And then, if you wish to pursue your education here with us, you can always repeat the year next year."

There was a moments' pause before Kise spoke, "I really appreciate everything you've just said sensei and I understand exactly where you are coming from, believe me this was not an easy decision to make. I have weighed up my options and even considered dropping out of school all together but I don't want to be the person that drops everything just because they got pregnant. I know that it will be difficult. But I also know that I'm not alone and that I have people I can turn to who will support me. It may look like I'm doing this for my own selfish reasons but I assure you that my baby's health is my top priority and if I feel that it is threatened in any way I will walk out of the school in an instant." Kise took a deep breath and began to rub gentle circles on the side of his abdomen before continuing, "I won't let any harm come to my baby. But I also don't want my life to be put on hold. I hope you can understand that."

"I can understand that" replied Nakamura politely before turning to Hiroshi and saying, "and what about you Hiroshi? Are you ok with Kise-kun's decision?"

"I'll admit, if my son chose to stay home for the next 7 months I would sleep easier at night but I know that's not possible. My son is old enough and responsible enough to make his own decisions and I will stand by whatever he chooses. So if Ryouta says he wants to continue on at Kaijou then I will support his decision."

Kise looked at his dad and smiled appreciatively. Nakamura bowed his head in defeat and let out a small laugh, "well you are a stubborn bunch aren't you?"

"He gets that from his mother" joked Hiroshi.

"Oh I can imagine," agreed Nakamura. He turned to Kise and as a last ditch attempt he asked, "are you absolutely sure that this is what you want?"

"Yes sir. I'm 100% sure" Kise replied.

"I thought so. Well, if you are that sure then there is nothing I can do to stop you. You may not be the first pregnant carrier here at Kaijou, but you are the first pregnant carrier to choose to stay with us throughout the course of the pregnancy and we will help and support you in any way we can. However there are certain rules that must be abided by at all costs."

Kise couldn't help but let out an internal groan at the thought of there being more rules. He already had a folder full of them at home what more could there possibly be?

"Firstly there will be no P.E. or any physical activities whatsoever and that goes for basketball as well. Secondly, you are to report to the school nurse whenever you feel even the slightest bit of discomfort, whether it being morning sickness, dizziness or even if you just need to lie down. The school will also require a list of all your appointment times as to make sure no unnecessary absences go on your record and I can't emphasise enough, that if you feel that you can't continue for whatever reason or if you need someone to talk to there are people here who can help. Remember it is just as you said; you are not alone. Having said that however, the power of the rumour mill cannot be stopped and there will be those who will have a few things to say about the matter. The key is to stay strong and rely on those around you. Do not do anything unnecessary. Do you understand?"

"Yes sir" Kise nodded.

After a brief pause Kaijou's head-teacher continued, "now Kise-kun, do you know your due date?"

"Err yes I do, according to my MOP my due date is roughly around May 1st."

"Ok" said Nakamura as he jotted down the date on a piece of paper in front of him. "And do you know when your last day of school will be?"

"No I don't. I was going to discuss it with my MOP once I knew if I would be allowed to continue on at school or not" informed a slightly red Kise. Never once in his life had he imagined that he would be having this discussion with his head teacher.

"Ok not a problem. Well I guess that's everything. Unless you have any other questions?"

Hiroshi and Kise glanced at one another and shook their heads. Kise was beyond satisfied with what he had heard and was slightly amazed at how smooth things had gone.

"No I think that's everything" Hiroshi replied for the both of them.

"Ok well that concludes this meeting" Nakamura declared as he stood up and made his way around his desk. "I shall see you on Monday Kise-kun."

"Yes sir. And thank you. Really, you have no idea how much this means to me" responded a truly grateful Kise. As the pair turned to leave Kise was struck by a sudden thought. "Err Nakamura-sensei?"

"Yes Kise-kun?" he replied as he sat back down behind his desk.

"You mentioned earlier that I'm the first male pregnant carrier to continue with school..."

"Yes I did"

"….so there was someone else? Who got pregnant but decided to drop out?"

"Yes there was. In fact it happened not so long ago. He's a year younger than you and by my estimations he'd be around 4 months now."

Kise was barely able to contain the excitement this new revelation sent through him, "please sensei, could you tell me his name and where I can reach him?"

Nakamura had been expecting this and already had his answer prepared, "unfortunately you understand of course, that due to student-teacher confidentiality I can't give out that sort of information."He watched as a silent disappointment flooded over his student, "I can however give you the name of the support group he was attending last time I spoke to his aunt? I'm not sure if he still attends but I'm sure you would also find the group very useful."

"That would be great!" beamed a very delighted Kise as Nakamura wrote down the name of the group on a post-it note and handed it to him. "Thankyou sensei" Kise bowed.

"You're welcome. Now you take care of yourself and I will see you on Monday."

"Thankyou Arata" said Hiroshi and after a final bow the pair left.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The school was quiet and once they were outside Kise stopped, placed both hands on his bump, closed his eyes and breathed in a huge gulp of fresh air. Hiroshi stopped beside him and watched the colour return to his son's cheeks for the first time that morning.

"Are you ok?" he asked.

"Yeah" Kise replied, without opening his eyes, "I feel great." Hiroshi smiled. It was if an invisible weight had been lifted off both of their shoulders. Kise himself couldn't feel more relieved. He knew full well that the next seven months were not going to be easy but right at that moment in time he was more than happy to bask in the afterglow of success. Once the basking was complete Kise opened his eyes and looked at his dad.

"Thanks for coming today. And sticking by me. Any other parent would've freaked and ran off in the opposite direction."

Hiroshi gave Kise a warm smile and placed a hand on his son's shoulder, "everyone makes mistakes son. Ok some are bigger and more life changing than others, but no good parent will just stand by when their child needs them most." Hiroshi saw his son's eyes begin to fill with water and knowing that crying in front of his dad and in the middle of the school yard was the last thing the blonde would've wanted, he decided to quickly change the subject, "hungry?"

"A little bit" replied Kise who was desperately trying to keep the flood gates from opening.

"Ok then so how about we go home and I'll fix you something to eat?"

"Sounds great."

As they were walking towards the car Kise's mobile began to vibrate. He reached into his pocket and flipped it open, ready to read the text grovelling for forgiveness from his baka boyfriend. However the text was not from Aomine but from someone else. Once he'd finished reading it, Kise closed his phone, turned to his dad and said, "I'm just going to head to the sports hall. Is it ok if you go on without me?"

"Yeah I don't mind, but what about food? You have to eat. I don't want to test fate and leave it too late now that you're feeling better…"

"I'll be fine dad. Besides I won't be long. Give me 20 minutes ok?"

"Ok…make sure it is 20 minutes."

"I will, I promise now stop worrying. You have work soon right? Go home, get ready and I'll be back in 20 minutes ready to eat."

Hiroshi nodded and headed in the direction of the school gate as Kise turned and headed in the direction of the sports hall where Kasamatsu and the rest of the guys were waiting.

**A/N**

**Hellooooo mina! Sorry for the wait! This chapter was getting mega long so I chopped it in half and this is the first part, so once I've finished, edited and checked and triple checked the next bit I'll try and get it up asap. **

**I appreciate that there hasn't been much fluff recently (or at all) but I promise that once this whole "accepting the pregnancy and moving on" arc is over the fluffier times will commence! I'm trying to keep it as realistic as I possibly can : )**

**Blank Angel- Hellooo! Hope this chapter was worth the wait : ) I'm glad you like Momoi and that Aomine's mum scares you hehe. **

**Sssuzuki- I hope you liked this chapter and as I said the fluff will come! Eventually! I promise! : )**

**Angel yao- I'm glad you think they shouldn't get away with it. I keep telling myself that they're 17 so there is no way this would be easy for either of them. Hope you like this chapter : )**

**TheReihani- thankyou darling! Hope this chapter was to your liking : )**

**Thanks for reading everyone! And of course a million thankyou's to my reviewers! **

**Love you all**

**RH**

**x**


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter Fourteen**

"Kasamatsu-senpai!"

Kasamatsu was waiting for his friend outside the sports hall when he heard his name being called. He looked up and saw the blonde making his way towards him. He didn't know whether it was because Kise was pregnant or because the last time he saw his best friend he looked like death, but Kasamatsu could've sworn that the usual glow he gave off was now ten times stronger. He was positively radiating and the Kaijou captain wondered whether he would glow in the dark if you stuck him in a room and switched off the light.

"Hey senpai!" beamed Kise as he approached.

"Hey. You should slow down" replied Kasamatsu.

"Oh senpai!" Kise pouted, "you're beginning to sound like my dad! I'm not made of glass you know!"

Kasamatsu smiled. He was beyond thrilled that his old friend was back to himself despite everything that had happened. It was obvious that nothing could dim Kise's shine for long.

"Well you look a million times better than when I last saw you."

"Yeah I feel a million times better. Compared to Settling this morning sickness business is a breeze."

"Yeah I bet" said a rather subdued Kasamatsu. The image of Kise collapsing in the locker room and screaming in agony was something his brain wasn't letting him forget that easily and something he didn't want to experience ever again.

"I'm sorry senpai. I didn't mean to scare you like that." Kise said apologetically, noticing his friend's sad expression. Kasamatsu looked at the blonde, the smile back on his face.

"What are you apologising for baka" he said, smacking Kise round the back of the head. "Now I'm assuming that the appointment went well?"

"Oh yes very well! In fact I can't believe how well it went. I mean I know my dad and Nakamura-sensei are friends but he was like the poster boy for tolerance and understanding. I'm still waiting for the catch."

"Wow. Maybe he knows someone who's a carrier?"

"Yeah maybe" Kise pondered, making a mental note to ask his dad later.

"So when do you start?" asked Kasamatsu.

"Monday" Kise replied.

"Cool. Does Aomine know?"

"No" Kise scoffed, "but he would if he had his stupid phone switched on. The idiot."

"Ouch. Well I guess you were devastated when you got my text then huh?" asked Kasamatsu.

"No of course not! I'm glad you text! It feels like ages since I last saw you guys and so much has happened since then. I'm sorry." Kasamatsu was only half joking when he mentioned the text but seeing the devastated expression on his friends face made him instantly regret it. Kise looked like he was about to cry and as an attempt to remedy the situation Kasamatsu said,

"What have I told you about apologising? Baka. Now come on, the rest of the guys want to say hi. Sato- senpai wasn't in so a bunch of us had 2nd period free."

Kasamatsu turned and opened the gym door but stopped short once he realised that Kise wasn't following him. Instead his friend was looking up at the gym, a nervous expression on his face with one hand placed over his abdomen. Kasamatsu had gotten to know Kise quite well since he had joined the team and knew exactly when his friend was feeling uncomfortable or scared. He walked slowly over to the blonde and placed a kind hand on his shoulder.

"It's going to be ok. You don't have to worry about them. In fact they're all looking forward to seeing you." Kise looked at his captain and nodded. Kasamatsu replied with a his own nod and lead them both into the sports hall.

The sound of basketballs being dribbled and the smell of basketball leather sent Kise's heart racing. The last time he'd held a basketball was during the match against Seijou and despite the fact that it had only been a week since then, he was already starting to miss it.

"Kise!"

The sound of his name being called brought Kise back down to earth. He looked around and noticed his fellow team mates, Moriyama, Kobori and Hayakawa making their way towards him.

"Hey" said Kise as his three friends stopped in front of him.

"Hey yourself!" said Moriyama. "It's been like what? A week? How are you doing?"

"I'm good thanks."

"Well you certainly look better" said Kobori.

"Yep what do they say it is that pregnant people do…?" asked Hayakawa, "…oh that's right…you're glowing."

Kise and the rest of the team began to laugh. "I have been getting that a lot lately" joked Kise, "I guess it really must be true. Although I don't feel like I'm glowing when I have my head constantly down the toilet. So what have you been up to?"

"nothing much" Moriyama answered. "Just the usual."

"Yeah but coach Takeuchi is beating our arses with this new training regime" moaned Hayakawa.

"New training regime?"

Not being the smartest of the bunch meant that Hayakawa didn't notice Kasamatsu signalling him to stop talking behind Kise's back until it was too late, "yeah well you know since we no longer have our ace and with our match against Josei next week, coach is making us train harder than ever."

Kise's heart sank. "I'm sorry for causing you all so much trouble."

"Oh no I didn't mean it like that!" Hayakawa began to shout."I just meant that coach is becoming a real hard ass but it isn't a problem. It isn't your fault whatsoever. And we don't mind. Right guys?"

"Right" responded Moriyama. "He's right Kise. Don't you worry about it. We managed perfectly fine before you got here. We'll do it again. And so what if we face a few set-backs along the way? It's character development."

Kise nodded and smiled, thankful for his senpai's words and for the fact that the traitor tears chose not to make an appearance. Hayakawa still looked upset and Kise was about to tell him that it was ok and that he knew what he had meant when Kasamatsu made his way towards him and slapped Hayakawa around the back of the head.

"Baka" he said, "what have I told you about thinking before you speak? You really are just a basketball idiot aren't you?"

"I'm sorry!" apologised Hayakawa.

"It's ok. Don't worry about it" said Kise, trying his hardest to stifle a laugh. Once the laughter from the rest of the team had died down the group fell into silence. Kise looked from one team mate to another and noticed them shift uncomfortably. His hand instantly went over his baby bump. It was a natural response he had developed whenever he felt his baby was even the slightest bit threatened and sometimes he didn't even know he was doing it. From behind him, Kise heard his captain sigh and could practically hear his eyes rolling.

"Guys I told you no. You're not being very inconspicuous about it either." Kise glanced from Kasamatsu to the three stood in front of him, their eyes firmly fixed on his abdomen. Kise felt his nerves rise and the hold on his abdomen became tighter.

"What's wrong?" he asked. Kasamatsu noticed the panic in his friends' voice and cursed himself for making him worry.

"Oh it's nothing serious don't worry I just didn't want them doing anything that would make you….uncomfortable. Not unless you wanted to." Kise's confusion was very evident across his face. He had no idea what his captain was talking about so Kasamatsu added, "they want to ask you about the baby" he said quickly. "But I told them to wait till you were ready to talk about it."

Kise looked at the other guys who in turn had turned several shades redder after being scolded by their captain. "Of course I don't mind" said Kise. "Ask me anything you want. But I don't know much. I only found out I was pregnant a week ago. And I only had my first appointment at the hospital yesterday, but I'll try my best so fire away."

The rest of the team began to beam with excitement. Kasamatsu shook his head before turning to the unexpecting blonde and said, "you asked for it." Kise was about to ask him what it was he had asked for when Hayakawa blurted out, "can I touch it!" Kise was slightly taken aback at first then smiled and said, "yeah I don't mind. I mean there isn't much there at the moment."

"That's true" said Kobori. "You don't look pregnant."

"Just give it a few weeks" replied Kise, dreading his own thought.

"Wow!" exclaimed Hayakawa as he placed both hands on either side of Kise's swollen abdomen. "That's amazing. Can you feel it yet?"

"No not yet. I should feel the first kick sometime in the second trimester though" informed Kise. Kasamatsu stood further back and watched as each of his friends took it in turns to say hello to the baby. Throughout the Q&A session Kasamatsu noticed Kise becoming more relaxed. Kaijou's captain knew that knowing his friends didn't think any differently of him meant a great deal to the blonde. He was also aware of the awe and adoration in his voice whenever Kise answered one of their questions about the baby and if someone asked him right then whether it was true that pregnant people glow or not Kasamatsu would've answered with a definite yes.

"Unless you guys have developed the ability to run at the speed of light I'm pretty sure you have at least another 20 laps to finish."

The team stopped talking at the sound of Coach Takeuchi's voice.

"Coach! Coach! Look who's here! It's Kise! Kise!" yelled an ecstatic looking Hayakawa.

"Alright Hayakawa, I'm neither blind nor deaf" replied the coach as he stopped before the group and said, "hello Kise-kun."

"Good morning coach" Kise bowed.

"How are you feeling?"

"Good thanks. I'm sorry for causing you trouble the other day. And for the trouble I'm causing now for not being able to play."

Coach Takeuchi let out a long sigh, "I'm pretty sure the others have told you this already so I'm only going to say it once; don't apologise. There is nothing at all you should be apologising for, you understand?"

"Yes sir."

"Good. Now 3rd period will be starting soon so I want you all to hit the showers. And don't think you've gotten off lightly. I'll be adding extra laps onto training tomorrow. Now go. And Kise-kun…?"

"Yes sir?"

"If I see you even as much as look at a basketball the wrong way I'll have you banned from school faster than you can say Michael Jordan, understood?

"Yes sir!" Kise answered with another formal bow. Takeuchi nodded and headed towards his office.

"Sorry Kise. Looks like we've got to go" apologised Moriyama.

"Oh no it's ok. I promised my dad I'd me back in 20 minutes anyway. If I leave now I should make it in time."

"I have the next two periods free so if you feel like waiting an extra five minutes we could grab some lunch?" suggested Kasamatsu.

"Yeah I don't mind. Although my dad said he was making me something for when I got in. You can have lunch at mine if you want?"

"Yeah ok. Just give me a sec," said Kasamatsu as he headed towards the locker room with the rest of the team, however before he left he turned back to Kise and said, "you know, I feel slightly sorry for the kid."

"What do you mean?"

"Having uncles like this lot...Well I guess it's a good job I'll be there to make sure the kid doesn't turn into an idiot."

Kise smiled at his captain's words.

"However…" Kasamatsu continued, "with you and Aomine as parents…who knows how the kid will turn out."

"Kasamatsu-senpai!"

Kasamatsu winked at his friend and entered the locker room.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Hiroshi had just finished the lunch he was preparing for Kise when the doorbell rang. However when he answered the door, the woman standing on the other side was the last person he had expected.

"Hello Aomine-san" greeted a very surprised Hiroshi.

"Hello Kise-san" replied Emiko.

"What can I do for you today? If you're looking for Aomine-kun he isn't here."

"Actually Kise-san I came here wondering if I could have a word? If it isn't any trouble of course?"

"Oh no it isn't any trouble at all. Come on in" gestured a rather bemused Hiroshi. "Can I get you something to drink?"

"No thankyou" replied Emiko.

"Ok then, please take a seat." Hiroshi pointed to the couch and sat down on one of the armchairs opposite.

"I'm sure you are wondering why I am here Kise-san" said Emiko, expressing Hiroshi's thoughts out loud.

"I must admit, I am curious."

"But before we begin, is your son home?" Emiko asked, looking around as if expecting to see Kise lurking around a corner.

"No Ryouta is at school." Hiroshi was starting to feel suspicious and chose to omit the information about the appointment or the fact that Kise was due home any minute, hoping that she would be gone by then.

"Well I'll just cut to the chase then. I am here regarding a rather disturbing piece of information that has been brought to my attention and I feel as Kise-kun's father that it is your right to know about it."

"ok…"said a rather confused Hiroshi.

"Fortunately there is a way of dealing with this problem and I'm pretty sure that if Kise-kun heard it from you, he would understand that it is the only option and is in everyone's, including his own, best interest."

Hiroshi had no idea what Emiko was talking about.

"I'm sorry Aomine-san but I have no idea what you're talking about."

Emiko took a deep breath, gathering herself for the big revelation. "I'm really sorry to have to tell you this Kise-san I really am, but I'm afraid I have some terrible news."

"ok…" Hiroshi knew that Emiko's terrible news was far different to what normal people regarded as terrible.

"Kise-san….your son….Kise-kun….he's….."

"Yes?"

"….he's pregnant" Emiko whispered, as if she'd just said something blasphemous. Well in her eyes she probably had, Hiroshi thought.

"Now I know that this has probably come as a bit of a shock, but I assure you, I have the perfect solution."

"Really? And what might that be?" Hiroshi was extremely curious as to what she was going to say next.

"Take Kise-kun to the clinic. Now under normal circumstances I would never even consider such a thought but these are not normal circumstances and I believe from the bottom of my heart that it is the right thing to do before it is too late."

Hiroshi could feel his blood boil.

"It's already too late Aomine-san." The anger behind his words was very clear and took Emiko by surprise.

"What do you mean too late? Of course it isn't too late. Of course I don't make it my business to know about male pregnancy but from what Daiki told me, we have plenty of time."

"My son is not having an abortion."

"What?" blinked Emiko.

"You heard me."

The expression on Emiko's face changed from confusion to complete bewilderment as the implication behind Hiroshi's words sunk in. "You knew?"

Hiroshi nodded.

"Since when?"

"Since my son collapsed during his basketball match last week and was rushed to the hospital."

It was as if those words had triggered a memory somewhere in Emiko's mind as she remembered the phone call she'd had with her own son the week before.

_I'm at the hospital_

_It's Kise. He….collapsed._

_He's fine now, but they're keeping him in overnight for observation. I'm going to stay with him._

Hiroshi watched as the expression on Emilko's face then switched from shock to anger and the look she gave him was enough to turn anyone to stone.

"How dare you" she snarled. "How dare you know something so important and not even think to tell me about it."

"It wasn't my place to tell" replied Hiroshi calmly.

"Like hell it wasn't! The minute you found out you should have told me so we could've dealt with it sooner! Now my son has got it into his head that he is going to be a dad and that everything is going to be ok!"

"Your son is going to be a dad! And so is mine! And everything is going to be ok! And you are going to be a grandmother!" shouted Hiroshi, finally losing the control over his patience and the volume of his voice. "And if you had any shred of decency you would support your son and be there for him!"

"I do support my son! I support my son in everything he does but not this! I cannot support him in something that will ruin his life! He is 17! He had his whole life ahead of him! He was planning on applying for a basketball scholarship, if it wasn't for your son tricking him again!" Emiko yelled, standing up and glaring down at Hiroshi. "If this gets out it will ruin him!"

"Ruin him or ruin you?" Hiroshi couldn't believe what he was hearing. He couldn't believe that someone's own mother could be so bigoted and so selfish.

"Our boys made a mistake Aomine-san," he said, trying to make her see reason, "they screwed up big time. Ryouta had dreams and ambitions too you know. This has affected him just as much as it has affected Aomine-kun. I've seen first-hand what it has done to the pair of them. But they have made their choice. They're keeping their baby. And what they need now more than anything is for their parents to stand by them and support them. To love them. That's what your son needs Aomine-san."

"Don't you tell me what my son needs. I love my son." said Emiko through gritted teeth as she sat back down.

"I know you do"

"But this _pregnancy… _I can't support it. It's wrong."

Hiroshi let out a deep sigh full of regret, "I'm sorry that you think that way, I really am." Hiroshi watched as Emiko's eyes began to fill with tears. As he leaned over to hand her a tissue, Hiroshi heard voices coming from outside. He quickly looked from Emiko to the front door, silently praying that that wasn't his son. But his prayers went unanswered as the front door opened and Kise walked into the living room.

**A/N**

**So here is the second part of the chapter. Hope you like it!**

**Sssuzuki- no interaction in this chapter either! But there will be in the next one : ) Haha I will certainly think about the birthday date! Thanks for the idea : D**

**Blank Angel- I'm glad you liked the chapter. I figured that there had to be some understanding characters in their lives. Not everyone can be arseholes otherwise that would just be too unbearable haha. **

**Angel yao- Thankyou! And yeah I agree it is really sad : ( hope you liked this chapter!**

**TheReihani- Thankyouuuuuu : D**

**Thankyou everyone! As always your support means the world to me!**

**RH**

**x**


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter Fifteen**

"Hello son" said Hiroshi.

"Hello" replied Kise, the surprise clearly evident in his voice as he looked from Emiko to his dad, "is everything ok?"

"Everything's fine. Aomine-san came round to tell me something but we're done now and she was just about to leave. Right Aomine-san?"

"Right" Emiko managed somewhat stiffly, "thankyou very much for your time."

The room fell silent as Emiko stood up and made her way to the front door, all the while keeping her eyes on the ground.

"Err Aomine-san…?" Emiko froze with her hand on the door handle at the sound of Kise saying her name. "I was just wondering if Aominecch- I mean if Aomine was ok? I haven't been able to get a hold of him all day…"

It was a few seconds before Emiko replied.

"You just can't help yourself can you?" she hissed.

"Excuse me?"

Emiko turned around and Kise watched as her eyes went straight to his abdomen.

"Aomine-san…?" he asked, with one hand automatically moving to its normal protective position. Kise felt Kasamatsu shift slightly so he was standing directly by his side. He also noticed his dad slowly stand from his place in the living room and begin to make his way towards them. After a few seconds of silence, Emiko raised her head and looked Kise directly in the eye.

"As if tricking him into thinking he loves you wasn't enough, you went a pulled a stunt like this?" she glowered.

"What? I didn't trick him into anything!" countered Kise.

"Of course you didn't. You just went and got yourself pregnant by complete accident right?" Emiko shook her head in disgust. "You make me feel _sick_." Her eyes shifted to Kise's abdomen, "you and that…_thing _you're carrying. You disgust me."

The revelation of Emiko knowing that he was pregnant had stunned Kise into silence. He felt his heart start to race and his head start to spin. He could feel his breathing becoming heavier as Emiko's glare bore right through him.

"Don't you dare talk to my son like that" growled Hiroshi. The blonde had barely noticed Kasamatsu and his dad firmly place themselves in front of him. "Now I suggest that you get out of my house before I personally pick you up and throw you out. And I don't ever want to see you near my family again."

After hearing Hiroshi's harsh words, it was Emiko's turn to be silent. She looked at the two people standing in front of her, the pair of them looking like they were ready to pounce at any given moment. However, if Aomine Emiko was going to be thrown out of somebody else's home then she certainly wasn't going to leave without having the last word.

"Believe me Kise-san, I take absolutely no pleasure in being anywhere near your…family." And with one last glare at Kise, Emiko turned around and left, making sure to slam the door behind her.

"Are you ok?" Kasamatsu asked a very silent and pale looking Kise.

"Ryouta?" said Hiroshi.

"She knows…" Kise said, his voice starting to shake.

"Yeah she does" Hiroshi responded solemnly.

"Is that why she came over?"

Hiroshi nodded. Kise's eyes went wide with panic.

"How did she find out?"

"I don't know."

"Well it can't have been Aominecchi right? We agreed we'd tell her together."

"I'm sure if Aomine-kun had told her, then he had his reasons for doing so" said Hiroshi who was trying desperately to calm down his upset son. "Why don't you sit down and I'll bring you your lunch."

"I'm not hungry."

"Ryouta you need to eat."

"I said I'm not hungry!" Kise snapped. He closed his eyes and tried to steady the queasy feeling in his stomach. "I'm sorry, I think I just need to lie down."

Hiroshi nodded and watched as his son made his way upstairs. Once Kise was in his room he turned to Kasamatsu and asked, "would you mind staying with him for a bit Kasamatsu-kun? I have to go to work soon and I don't want him left alone."

"Of course" replied Kasamatsu quietly.

"Thankyou. And make sure he eats ok? His dinner is in the fridge."

Kasamatsu nodded and headed upstairs.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It was two o'clock and Aomine was on his way to Kise's house. He had gone to school just like Momoi had suggested /ordered but his day had proved to be rather boring and highly unproductive. Even practice couldn't hold his attention for long, so whilst the rest of the team were busy doing laps around the court, Aomine decided to go spend the rest of the day with his boyfriend. However when he arrived, it was clear that his boyfriend wasn't in an entirely good mood.

"Where the hell have you been?" Kise demanded as soon as he answered the door.

Well hello to you too, thought Aomine, but the look on Kise's face told him that it would be best to keep that one to himself. "I'm sorry, my phone's dead and I've been in school all day…" he explained as he followed Kise into the kitchen, "oh hey Kasamatsu."

"Hey" replied the Kaijou captain sat at the kitchen table. There was a moments silence before Kasamatsu stood up and said, "I think I'd better head back to school. I promised Kobori that I'd look over his maths homework before Nishikori's class." He then turned to Kise and asked, "are you going to be ok?"

"I'll be fine. Thanks senpai," Kise replied.

"Ok. Then, I'll see you later" and with a nod at Aomine, Kasamatsu left.

The brief exchange hadn't gone unnoticed by Aomine who wanted to know the meaning behind Kasamatsu's words.

"Are you ok?" he asked the blonde.

"I'm fine" came the short reply accompanied by the sound of plates being forcefully manhandled off the table and into the sink. It was obvious that Kise wasn't ok and that he was frustrated by something, Aomine just didn't know what. Deciding that a tentative approach was the best idea, he asked, "so how was the appointment?"

"Fine."

"Fine? That's it? Just…fine?"

"Yep."

"So Nakamura-sensei was ok with it? He had no problem whatsoever? Didn't say anything?"

"No. He was-"

"…fine yeah I know. So when do you start back?"

"Monday."

"Ok… cool."

The room was filled with an awkward silence. Aomine was starting to get fed up with the one word answers and talking to the back of Kise's head, so he decided to hell with tentative and went for a more direct approach.

"Are you going to tell me why you're so pissed off or are am I going to have to wait till you've finished taking it out on the dishes?"

Aomine watched Kise's whole body tense up as he placed the dish he was holding on the side. He slowly turned around and finally looked Aomine in the eye.

"Why did you tell your mum I was pregnant?" he asked.

"What?" was all Aomine could manage, completely stunned by Kise's words.

"She came round today to talk to my dad. She was still here when I got back. She said that I tricked you into getting me pregnant and that I was disgusting and that I've ruined your life." Aomine watched as Kise's eyes began to fill up with tears. "She called my baby a _thing_," he continued, with one hand placed on his baby bump. "Did you tell her?"

Aomine didn't say anything. He couldn't. The whole situation had stunned him into silence.

"Aominecchi?" The pleading tone in Kise's voice cut through Aomine like a knife. After a few seconds he nodded and whispered, "yes."

Kise closed his eyes, causing the tears to fall down his cheeks.

"Kise…I had no choice…"

"You had no choice?" Kise asked, the anger rising in his voice. "We agreed we were going to tell her together!"

"I know we did and I promise you I didn't mean for it to happen but one of her friends spotted us at the hospital and when I got home last night she just cornered me**. **There was nothing I could do."

"You could've told me instead of leaving me to find out on my own!"

"I know. I'm sorry. But it was late, I was angry and I didn't want to wake you and before I knew it I was at Satsuki's, my phone was dead-" Aomine instantly knew he had said the wrong thing and inwardly cursed himself for being an idiot.

"You…you went to Momoiichi's?" asked a very angry looking Kise. Aomine didn't know what to say. He had no idea how to handle his pregnant boyfriend's fluctuating emotions. One minute Kise was upset next second he was looking like he was ready to explode.

"Kise I told you I didn't want to wake you…" he said slowly, trying to gauge the blonde's reaction.

"Wake me?" repeated Kise. "Don't you think this is the one thing I wouldn't mind being fucking woken up over?"

"I didn't want to worry you!" Aomine didn't mean to raise his voice but his own patience was beginning to wear thin, "I knew how worried you were about today and I didn't want to make it worse."

"Then when were you planning on telling me?!" Kise yelled. Aomine didn't like the colour of his boyfriends' cheeks, he had read that over-heating could be fatal to both parent and baby and knew that he had to try and calm Kise down.

"Tonight. I swear I was going to tell you tonight," he said, "I just wanted to make sure the appointment went as smoothly as possible. I promise you that's all it was."

Aomine watched as the tears began to resume their path down the blonde's face. Kise placed both hands on either side of his abdomen and said, "our baby isn't a _thing._"

"I know." responded Aomine firmly. He could see the fight starting to leave Kise's body and slowly made his way over to him. Once there, Kise collapsed into his arms and the room was filled with the sound of the blonde's cries.

Half an hour later, Aomine was kneeling down beside Kise's bed with one hand holding his boyfriend's and the other gently stroking the top of The Bump. Once Kise had managed to calm down he looked exhausted and it didn't take much for Aomine to persuade him to go to bed.

"I'm sorry" Kise said quietly.

"For what?" asked a confused Aomine.

"For over reacting. For getting so angry."

"Hey…you had every right to be angry."

"Yeah but not at you."

"Yeah you did," said Aomine, "I should've told you. I swear to you if I'd have known she was going to come over…" the very thought of his mother at that moment in time made Aomine see red.

"I know" responded Kise, lightly squeezing Aomine's hand. The bluenette watched as the blonde's eyes began to close. He leaned over and placed a kiss on top of his head.

"I love you" he whispered.

"I love you too" replied Kise and within a few minutes he was fast asleep.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_You have reached the answer phone messaging service of Aomine Daiki. Please leave your message after the beep. _

"Daiki it's me. Again. Where are you? I've left you a tonne of messages, I've been trying to get a hold of you all day. Just…call me when you get this. Please."

Emiko put down the phone and went over to the liquor cabinet to pour herself a much needed glass of wine. The past 24 hours had been horrific and to make matters worse she hadn't been able to get a hold of her son since their argument the night before and even though she would never admit it in front of them, the fact that Kise hadn't heard from him either made her even more worried.

She was contemplating calling her son one more time when she heard the sound of the front door being thrown open. Emiko stared in alarm as a very angry looking Aomine made his way into the living room.

"Daiki?" Emiko stammered.

The look Aomine gave his mum was one of pure hatred and disgust.

"You know mother you have done some crazy things in your time but this one is a new low, even for you."

"I don't know what-"

"Don't you _dare_ act like you don't know what I'm talking about. I swear to god, if anything happens to either of them because of what you've done I will hold you personally responsible" Aomine snarled. "You need to get down off that high horse of yours and accept the truth. Kise and I love each other. And he is pregnant with my child. We are having this baby and there is nothing you can do or say that is going to change that. And I promise you that if you pull another stunt like the one you pulled today, I will never speak to you again."

Emiko had never seen her son look so furious before and it scared her. It took everything she had to look him in the eye and say, "it will _ruin _us Daiki."

Aomine shook his head, a sad expression on his face, "no mum. It won't. But you're just too caught up in what other people might think to see that."

The pair stood in silence before Aomine turned to leave.

"Where are you going?" Emiko demanded.

"Where do you think?" Aomine barked back.

"If you leave this house Aomine Daiki then don't even think about coming back."

Aomine paused, his hand resting on the door handle.

"If you go through with this Daiki…then you are not my son."

Aomine took a deep breath and said, "believe me mother, right now I take absolutely no pleasure in being your son." And with one last look at his mum he left, making sure to slam the door behind him.

**A/N**

**Hello wonderful people!**

**Sorry for the delay. I've been away for the week and had no internet. But I took my laptop to make sure that I had something written for when I got back : ) I hope it was worth the wait!**

**ellecasszio- hello! Thanks for dropping a review : ) I know it is really sad : ( here's hoping she gets better in the future! **

**TheReihani- thankyou deary! Hope you liked this one : D**

**Blank Angel- Haha yep Emiko is a bit on the closeted side of things. I hope you liked this chapter! And that it was spicy enough for you ; )**

**sssuzuki- We have AoKise in this one! With a lil bit of drama on the side ; ) hope you liked! : D**

**Angel yao- Haha I don't think I was _too_ harsh on him….it could've been a lot worse ; )**

**Therin'Fire- haha sorry! It was the PERFECT ending for that chapter haha. Hope this one made it worth it : D Thanks for dropping by! : D**

**Hope y'all enjoyed this chapter : ) if y'all stick around I might just spoil you in the next one ; )**

**RH**

**x**


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter Sixteen**

Kise opened his eyes and looked around the quiet room. He propped himself up on his elbows and checked the time. It was half four. He'd been asleep for almost two hours.

Kise looked across the room when he heard the door slowly open.

"Hey, did I wake you?" asked Aomine.

"No you didn't."

"How're you feeling?"

"Good. Is everything ok?"

Aomine looked extremely worn out. His body seemed heavy and his eyes were filled with sadness.

"I'm fine. There was just something I had to take care of."

Kise climbed out of bed, made his way over to his boyfriend and placed a soft kiss on his lips. "Do you want to talk about it?"

Aomine shook his head.

"Ok" replied Kise with a warm smile.

Aomine leant forward so their foreheads were touching.

"I love you" he breathed. Kise stayed silent as Aomine knelt down in front of him, placed his head against his baby bump and whispered "I love you both." He then proceeded to lift Kise's t-shirt and place gentle kisses across his growing abdomen. Kise closed his eyes and ran his fingers through the bluenette's hair. He could feel his heart beat get louder and his breathing become heavier after every kiss, each one sending a burning sensation through his entire body.

Aomine slowly made his way upwards, leaving a trail of kisses as he went. Once he reached the top, Kise raised his arms and allowed Aomine to pull his t-shirt off over his head. The pair looked into each other's eyes, a silent understanding passing between them both. Aomine then took Kise's head in his hands and passionately started to kiss him. The blonde responded by wrapping his arms around his boyfriend and tracing the contours of Aomine's back. Aomine kept one hand on Kise's neck, whilst the other made its way to the gentle swell protruding from the blonde's abdomen. He could practically feel Kise melt into him as he followed the outline of the curve.

The pair made their way over to the bed and Aomine gently lowered Kise onto it. He removed his own shirt and tossed it onto the floor. He then proceeded to place deep kisses on the side of Kise's neck, positioning them underneath his earlobe. Aomine felt Kise's breathing hitch and his arms wrap around his neck, holding them both together. The hotness of Kise's breath running along his spine sent the blood pumping around Aomine's body and straight to his groin.

The bluenette slowly manoeuvred his way downwards, making sure that no part of the blonde went untouched. Once he reached Kise's abdomen the blonde threw his head back and let out an audible moan. Kise was surprised at how sensitive his body had become and at how quick it was responding to Aomine's every touch. He groaned as Aomine removed his sweatpants and left a path of kisses on the inside of each thigh. The blonde sighed with pleasure as Aomine cupped him in his hand and began to rub. Kise then responded by pulling Aomine on top of him and kissing him deeply, causing the bluenette to release his own groans of content.

It wasn't long before Kise felt one of Aomine's hands slip inside his boxers and wrap itself around him**. **His boyfriends' skillful fingers sent shockwaves through his body, causing him to moan with delight. Aomine's other hand followed the outline of Kise's torso and began to peel away the rest of the blonde's underwear. He then curled up and took Kise in his mouth.

The blonde's back arched as he felt the warm wetness surround him. The overwhelming sensations building up in his hips sent shudders rippling through his body. Aomine responded by grabbing Kise's hips and pulling them upwards, making sure that he could taste every inch of his boyfriend. The expert work of Aomine's tongue was enough to push Kise over the edge. He began to gasp as he felt himself reaching his climax. He buried his fingers in Aomine's hair and thrust into the embrace. His vision went white and a loud satisfied moan escaped Kise's lips as he found his release.

Aomine swallowed and looked down at the blonde. Kise's eyes were closed and his breathing was heavy. The bluenette leaned across to the bedside table, opened the second drawer and pulled out a bottle of lube and a condom. He poured the lotion onto his hand and slowly raised one of Kise's legs. A low guttural sound came from within the blonde as Aomine inserted one of his fingers. He then lowered himself on top of Kise and placed a lingering kiss on his lips, before inserting the second. The bluenette could feel the blonde tremble underneath him as his fingers worked him open. Even though Kise had always been very responsive and willing during sex (it was part of what made their sex life so great), Aomine had never known his boyfriend to be this sensitive before. His fingers hadn't been inside Kise for more than a minute and the blonde's body was practically begging for more. And not one for denying his boyfriend what he so desperately wanted, Aomine decided to oblige.

Kise's breath caught in his throat as Aomine slowly entered him, causing him to bite his bottom lip as the bluenette pushed deeper and deeper. When he was all the way in, Kise opened his eyes and locked gazes with the guy staring longingly down at him. Aomine's breathing was haggard and his face was flushed. Kise smiled and placed a shaking hand on Aomine's cheek before reaching up and kissing him. He then wrapped one arm around the bluenette's neck and whispered into his ear. Aomine responded with his own kiss before wrapping his arms around the blonde and slowly started moving.

Kise's moans got louder as Aomine picked up the speed. He could feel the blonde clamping down on him after every thrust, causing him to seek deeper penetration. One of Kise's hands clawed at Aomine's back whilst the other buried itself deep in the bed sheets behind him. Aomine managed to pry Kise's fingers open and intertwine them with his own. The pair moved further up the bed as Aomine's thrusts became more punishing. Reason began to disappear as sparks flashed before their eyes and they lost themselves in a brilliant explosion.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"You're amazing" said Aomine adoringly to the blonde lying next to him.

"You're not so bad yourself" replied Kise with a tired smile**.**

Aomine let out a small laugh and gently began to stroke the top of Kise's head.

"You hungry?" he asked.

"A little bit" said Kise, drowsily.

"Then how about I go get us something to eat and you stay here and relax till I get back?"

"Sounds heavenly" murmured Kise as he buried himself deeper into the pillows.

"Ok" Aomine smiled and climbed over the blonde and out of bed. Once he'd thrown on his clothes he leant forward and planted a kiss on Kise's lips.

"Love you" he said before planting another kiss on the blonde's abdomen, "and you too Bump."

Kise sighed with a tired contentment and whispered, "we love you too papa" before closing his eyes and falling fast asleep.

**A/N**

**Hello everyone!**

**So it is lemon time! Finally! Haha. **

**I hope it is up to everyone's standards. I was going for something passionate and sensual more than hardcore with lots of description. I like to leave things to the reader's imagination ; ) It was my first time ever writing a BL love scene and hopefully all my time reading and watching yaoi paid off haha. Oh and if anyone is remotely interested i wrote this entire scene to Sia's _My Love. _Music is my biggest inspiration and this song totally fit the mood I was going for : D  
**

**Blank Angel- Hey! I think you mentioned it once or twice haha ; ) Your comment made me laugh : D **

**sssuzuki- I agree, an angry and possessive Aomine is beyond hot. He should be like that more often! Hope you liked this chapter! **

**Angel yao- I'm glad it was worth the wait! Aomine did indeed get a taste of hormones and unfortunately for him he has a whole 7 months worth to put up with haha. Hope you liked this chapter : ) **

**chakragoddess- Hello! Thankyou very much for your review! I'm glad you're enjoying it : D**

**yummi-cake- I don't know what to say! Besides hello and THANKYOU! Your review has made my day : D I am honestly lost for words and feel kinda bad for my lame ass reply. I'm glad you are enjoying the story. One of the main reasons I started this fic was because I felt it was something the mpreg world was missing, (soz if that sounds mega big headed). I have read a lot of mpreg and I have read some fantastic ones embedded in a lot of realism so that's what I was going for : ) I'm glad you like Aomine. He is quickly becoming my favourite character to write. He is my favourite character in the manga and writing him has made me fall deeper in love with him haha. Of course I love Kise too : D the pair just make my life complete haha. Emiko is also a joy to write. I like complex characters, gives room for a lot of character development : ) And I'm glad she's going down a treat haha. I have a lot of ideas for the story. A nice mixture of fluff and drama : D Thankyou for your wonderful words! I honestly don't know what to say except THANKYOU and that I hope you enjoyed this chapter : ) And sorry for my rubbish reply haha **

**Thankyou everyone! I can't believe the amount of support the story is getting! You are all AMAZING! : D : D And of course HUGE HUGS to the fabulous reviewers and their wonderful words of encouragement! It's what keeps me going! I enjoy reading every single one of them : D**

**Love you all!**

**RH **

**x**


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter Seventeen**

Aomine spent the next two nights at Kise's and even though he would've given anything to stay there and despite the reassurances from Hiroshi that he could; he knew that it wasn't possible. He didn't want to cause them any more trouble. He was still a minor and didn't want to give his mother any more ammunition to use against them. So, with that in mind he had to come up with an alternative. One that Aomine Emiko couldn't do anything about.

He walked up to apartment 214 and knocked on the door. The occupant of the flat was wearing blue denim shorts and a white tank top with blue stars on the front. Leaning on the doorway, she looked down at the bag in Aomine's hand and said, "so…she finally kicked you out huh? I'm surprised it took her this long."

"Well I certainly lasted longer than you" he replied. "How old were you when she kicked you out? 16?"

"17. And she didn't kick me out. I left."

"My point still stands."

She stuck out her tongue and headed into her apartment. "So what is it this time?" she asked, flopping onto the couch, "did she walk in on you and Kise fucking again?"

"No she didn't. And for your information she has never walked in on me fucking anyone" said Aomine as he dropped his bag on the floor and sat down next to her. He then turned to the blue haired girl and said, "Kise's pregnant."

"Oh…shit" she exclaimed, her eyes wide with surprise.

"I really screwed up this time huh?" Aomine sighed, leaning back into the couch.

"Well yeah …and everyone had dibs on me getting pregnant first. You sure showed them."

"Guess this officially makes me the family's biggest screw up."

She placed a comforting hand on Aomine's knee and said, "you're not a screw up Daiki. Everybody makes mistakes."

"Yeah but I'm pretty sure not everyone gets their boyfriend pregnant at 17."

"True… but it could be worse…"

Aomine raised his eyebrows, urging her to continue.

"Well there's drugs… prostitution… murder," she explained, counting them on one hand.

"Try telling mum that" Aomine scoffed, "I think she'd rather have me addicted to coke and wanted for manslaughter than accept the truth."

"That's just because the thought of her baby boy having a child of his own is far more terrifying," replied the blue haired girl. After a moments silence she asked,"so…how bad was it? Were there fireworks? Did dogs flee in terror?"

"Worse" said Aomine, "she told Hiroshi-san that Kise should have an abortion. Then she proceeded to tell Kise to his face that he's disgusting and that our baby is a thing."

"True to Emiko form. At least she isn't letting us down."

Aomine shook his head in disbelief, "sometimes I swear you and I are adopted."

The girl nodded in agreement.

"So…how far along is he?"

"9 weeks."

"9 weeks huh? Wow. That's pretty unbelievable."

"Yeah it is" replied Aomine, his voice laden with warmth**. **"You know at first I was terrified. I kept thinking, 'we can't do this. We can't have this baby.' All sorts of thoughts were going through my head. What am I going to tell my family? How am I going to afford it? Am I going to be a good dad? However every time I look at Kise, knowing that our baby is growing inside him, all those thoughts and worries just don't matter anymore. The only thing I can think about is how much I love them both and how much I want to protect them." Aomine lowered his eyes and smiled."It's weird. Even though we only found out last week and our baby is only the size of a grape, I already can't wait. I can't wait to stand by Kise and be with him as he goes through this incredible thing. I can't wait to hold our baby for the first time. To see who they'll look like and find out whose bad habits they'll have. I love them both so much. And even though we're only 17 and it's still terrifying, it feels…right."

The girl sitting cross legged next to Aomine gave the bluenette a warm, loving smile and said, "I think you'll make a great dad."

Aomine smiled back at her, "I hope so."

"And of course I'll make a fantastic aunt."

"Oh of course," Aomine replied, "and when my child comes home one night drunk and with a tattoo done by some guy in his living room, we'll have Aunt Haruko to thank."

"Well at least they won't be pregnant" countered the 24 year old before swiftly catching the pillow Aomine'd aimed at her head. Once the laughter had died down Haruko stood up and stretched,"I'm sorry to have to cut this short, and I promise we'll continue talking about my future niece or nephew later but I have to get ready for work. You gonna be ok?"

"Yeah I'll be fine. Thanks Haruko. For not being a bitch about this." Even though Aomine knew his sister would've been ok with it, he was truly grateful for her reaction and having her support meant a great deal to him.

"No problem little brother" Haruko replied before pointing to the couch and saying, "no stains. That couch is patent leather."

Aomine shook his head in laughter and left his sister's apartment feeling a lot lighter, knowing that there was one less weight on his shoulders to worry about.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"How're you feeling?" asked Aomine as he entered the living room and walked towards the pasty looking blonde curled up on the couch.

"I can still taste the curry" mumbled Kise.

"Awww baby…here drink up" he handed Kise the freshly made cup of chamomile tea and sat down next to him.

"Thanks."

Aomine had returned to the Kise household that afternoon to find his boyfriend on all fours on the bathroom floor with his head down the toilet. The pair had recently discovered that herbal tea helped settle Kise's stomach and after half an hour of revisiting the contents of last night's dinner, it was exactly what the blonde needed.

"You know…maybe we should go and speak to Dr Tanaka and see if there is anything we can do about your morning sickness" Aomine suggested, "I mean, this much throwing up can't be good for anybody…"

"I'll be fine. It's totally normal. Besides it could be worse" said Kise, "I was on this forum for pregnant male carriers the other day and there was this one guy who said that he and his partner haven't had sex for two months because the motion makes him nauseous." He took a sip of his tea and added, "my morning sickness doesn't look so bad now does it?"

"Guess not" shuddered Aomine, "but still, if it gets any worse we're calling Dr Tanaka."

Kise nodded and took another sip. "So how long do you think you'll be staying with your sister?" he asked.

"I'm not sure. I have my savings. I'll get a job and start looking for my own place. I don't really fancy having to spend every night on the couch with my sister and her idiot boyfriend in the next room. Those walls are thin."

Aomine watched as sadness crept into Kise's eyes.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing…it's just…I feel kinda bad" replied Kise.

"For what?"

"For how messed up things have gotten between you and your mum**. **I feel responsible. In a way, it's kind of my fault…"

Aomine straightened up and looked directly into the blonde's eyes.

"Don't say that. You have absolutely nothing to feel sorry about. This is not your fault. Things were messed up between me and my mother long before this happened. So I don't want you to ever blame yourself, do you understand?"

"I know that but…the thought of you two never speaking again…it's sad."

Aomine smiled and gently stroked Kise's cheek_. _It was just like the blonde to think about the feelings of others, even if they didn't deserve it.

"You know, me and my mum…we've never really seen eye to eye," explained Aomine as he wrapped his arms around Kise's middle and rest his hands on the baby bump. "We've always argued. I guess we're just too similar. Some things I've totally deserved, like the time when I came home mortal drunk and threw up all over her bed. I was grounded for two weeks. But the other day…she was bang out of order. She can say what she wants about me but she had no right to say those things to you. You and our baby are the most important things in my life. And if she can't accept that, then I want nothing to do with her."

Kise was silent for a moment before looking up at Aomine and saying, "you never know, maybe she'll come around."

"Maybe" Aomine shrugged. "They say silence is golden after all."

"Exactly" Kise replied as he placed a kiss on his boyfriend's lips.

Aomine waited a moment before asking the next question.

"Speaking of mothers…" he said tentatively, "what about yours?"

"What about her?" replied Kise as he took a deliberate sip of his tea.

"Have you told her?"

"Not yet" said Kise, "but I will. At some point. When she rings."

The subject of his mother was a very touchy one with Kise and it was clear that the blonde did not want to continue the conversation, so Aomine accepted his answer and decided to change the topic.

"So pregnancy forums? That sounds…interesting."

"Yeah it is. There are forums specifically for male carriers. People go on there to talk about their pregnancy and what they're going through. No one judges, everyone gives each other advice. It's really great. I'm thinking about joining one."

"You should" encouraged Aomine, relieved by the positive turn in Kise's mood, "it'd be good to talk with people who can relate to what you're going through."

"Yeah it would. Oh that reminds me…" Kise reached over to the coffee table, put down his cup of chamomile and picked up the book sat on top.

"What's that?" queried Aomine.

"The pregnancy diary" replied Kise, crossing his legs, "you know, the one Dr Tanaka gave us. I was looking through it earlier and I figured we could fill some of it in together."

"OK" said Aomine as he placed his chin on his boyfriends shoulder.

"Ok!" Kise beamed. He flipped open the diary and read out the first question, "when did you first find out you were pregnant?"

"Thursday 24th of October" answered Aomine straight away. Kise looked at him in surprise.

"What?"

"Nothing… yeah Thursday, 24th of October…Ok second question…who were you with? Well that would be you and my dad right?"

Once Kise had written down the answer he moved onto the third question.

"Ok, how did you feel when you…found out?"

Aomine noticed the hesitation in Kise's voice and instantly knew why.

"Here…" he reached over and took the pen from Kise's hand. When he'd finished writing he handed the pen back to the blonde and placed a kiss on the side of his head.

Kise smiled as he slowly read out loud what Aomine had written "we were scared at first but now we can't wait to meet you. We love you."

Kise looked up at Aomine, the traitor tears threatening to over spill. Aomine smiled down at him and gently wiped them away before placing a soft kiss on his lips. Kise then cleared his throat and read out the next question, "who was the first person you told and what was their reaction?"

By the time they'd finished filling in the diary Kise was starving, so the pair decided to head out for something to eat. On their way into town they ran into Kuroko and Kagami and the four of them decided to go to Rosie's to fill up on burgers and chips. After dinner, the four friends went back to Kuroko's and spent the rest of the day playing NBA JAM on the ps3. However, despite the fact that there wasn't any real basketball involved, the levels of competitiveness only increased as the evening wore on and the group decided to call it a night the minute Kagami looked like he was ready to throw the playstation through the window.

"How're you feeling?" Aomine asked, as the pair walked hand in hand back to Kise's house.

"I'm a little tired" Kise replied with a smile, "and I could murder some banana ice-cream."

Aomine stopped walking and looked at the blonde, "really?" He could see the first sign of pregnancy cravings kicking in as his pregnant boyfriend had gone through three banana milkshakes already.

Kise bit his lower lip and a cheeky glint appeared in his eye, "well it's not for _me_. _I _don't want the ice-cream…but…the Bump does" he responded innocently, with one hand gently stroking his abdomen.

"Well in that case, how can I say no?" Aomine smiled and pulled Kise closer towards him. He wrapped both his arms around Kise's waist who in turn wrapped his around Aomine's neck and they shared a passionate kiss in the middle of the street. Once they got home, the pair spent the rest of the night in bed, indulging in each other and banana flavoured ice cream.

**A/N**

**Hello everyone! Sorry for the delay. This chapter was a bit of a pain to write but i think it somewhat sorted itself out in the end : )**

**Angel yao- thankyou deary : D hope you enjoyed this one too!**

**nightday4647- Hello! Thankyou very much! I'm glad you're loving it : D**

**Blank Angel- Haha don't worry i promise the baby is fine :) I'm glad you liked the lemon! Writing it was quite an experience haha. **

**roronoas- Hello! You don't have to apologise :) I appreciate anyone who reads it! Thankyou for your wonderful words! I'm glad you liked the lemon : D**

**yummi-cake- haha it made perfect sense! Thanks again for your wonderful review :) Hope you enjoyed this one!  
**

**sssuzki- Thankyou darling! And i love the word 'plot bunnies!' I'm so using that ; ) and i know how you feel trust me. Luckily my plot bunnies haven't gone anywhere with this story (yet) but they certainly have in the past. It's so annoying haha. Hope you liked this chapter : )**

**HarukaEndou- Hey! Thankyou! I'm glad you're enjoying it : D**

**So i figured after the mini drama that has been going on we could do with some fluff. And i've only just realised that i seem to end most chapters with either one or both of them in bed haha. **

**The next chapter will involve Kise's first day back at school. And more fluff! So stay tuned! And as always, thankyou everyone for reading, favouriting, following and reviewing!**

**Hugs to you all!**

**RH**

**x**


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter Eighteen**

Aomine was lying on his sister's patent leather couch, trying desperately to cling onto sleep. Monday had come around much quicker than he would've liked and the thought of waking up and facing the day ahead was enough to make him want to remain in a state of unconsciousness forever.

As he lay with his eyes closed, refusing to wake up, he felt the familiar weight of four paws making themselves comfortable on his chest along with the swish of a bottle-brush tail brushing against his face. He slowly opened his eyes and stared into the lamp-like orbs staring intently back at him.

"Good morning Jet" he said drowsily to the black cat sat on top of him.

Jet meowed in response and began to purr with sheer delight as Aomine scratched behind her ears.

The sound of the bedroom door opening caused them both to turn their heads and watch as a twenty-something year old with dyed black hair and piercings sauntered into the living room.

"Hey" he said, spotting Aomine on the couch.

"Hey" replied the bluenette.

"So I heard you got your boyfriend pregnant…bummer."

Aomine didn't respond and watched him leave the apartment.

"Idiot" he said, to which Jet meowed in complete agreement.

"Who's an idiot?" asked Haruko as she wandered into the living room ready for work.

"No one" just your idiot boyfriend, Aomine thought**. **He placed a finger to his lips and signalled to Jet to keep quiet. His accomplice gave a quick meow, jumped off the couch and made her way to her basket in the corner, lips tightly sealed.

"I have to be at the salon in 20 minutes, I can give you a lift to school on my way to work if you want?"

Aomine sat up groggily, "I don't think-"

"…don't even think about finishing that sentence," Haruko interrupted, "I promised mum that I'd make sure you got to school on time, so that's what I'm going to do."

"You spoke to mum?"

Haruko nodded.

"When?" asked Aomine.

"Last night. And don't give me that look. I had no choice. Despite what you might think, she's still your mum. Besides…if I hadn't, there'd probably be missing child posters up all over town with your face on them and the police would be banging on Kise-san's door, accusing him of kidnapping." After a moment's pause Haruko continued, "it's Kise's first day back today isn't it?"

Aomine nodded, silently.

"He'll be ok" she said softly, noting the worry in her brother's eyes.

"I know. I just wish I was there that's all."

"I know you do. But don't worry. They're both in good hands."

There was a brief silence before Haruko looked at her watch and said, "you have ten minutes. Now, get your arse of the couch and go get ready."

Aomine sighed in defeat as he dragged himself off the couch and went to do as he was told.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kise took a deep breath. Despite the fact that he'd woken up that morning feeling rather ill, he'd still managed to eat breakfast and was now taking every precaution to stop it from coming back up again.

"Ryouta?" called his father's voice from downstairs,"Kasamatsu-kun is here!"

"Ok, I'll be down in a minute!"

Once his stomach started to settle down, Kise opened his eyes and stared at his reflection in the mirror. He turned from side to side, studying himself at different angles whilst running his hands along his abdomen. His shirt sat in a way that hid his baby bump and unless you already knew, there was no way you could tell that he was pregnant.

A beeping sound coming from inside his jacket pocket made him stop what he was doing and pull out his mobile ready to read the text he had just received.

_Aomine: Good luck today. If anyone gives you any grief, let me know and I'll come kick their heads in. Love you both x_

Kise smiled at the text, not doubting for a second the truth behind his boyfriend's words. He could feel himself grinning from ear to ear as he typed his reply.

_Kise: Thankyou : D We'll be fine. Love you too xx _

He hit the send button, picked up his bag and after one last deep breath, made his way downstairs.

"You all set?" asked Hiroshi.

"Yeah" replied the blonde.

"If you need anything and I mean anything at all, you ring me ok?"

"I'll be fine dad."

"Don't worry Kise-san," reassured Kasamatsu "we'll make sure nothing happens to them."

Hiroshi nodded though not entirely convinced, "ok, then have a good day you two."

"Thanks dad."

"Thanks Kise-san."

Hiroshi stood in the doorway and watched as the boys made their way down the street, praying that everything would be ok before heading back inside.

Kaijou High School was 15 minutes away from Kise's house. On the way there the pair talked about basketball and debated on whether The Lakers would make it to the NBA finals. However, Kise stopped walking the minute the gates of Kaijou were in view.

"You ok?" asked Kasamatsu.

Kise nodded, "yeah, just feels like I'm starting school for the first time that's all." Even though he'd only been off for a week, to Kise it felt like much longer. So much had happened since then that he felt like the new kid on the block again. He closed his eyes and took steady breaths in an attempt to convince himself that he'd made the right choice before nodding to his captain and making his way towards the school entrance.

They had been inside the grounds for less than five minutes when Kise spotted a group of girls hurtling themselves towards him.

"Kyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa Kise-kuuuuuuuuuun!"

The sudden surge of fear welling up inside him took the blonde by complete surprise. He squeezed his eyes shut, wrapped both arms around his abdomen and braced himself for impact.

"All right ladies, stop right there!" ordered the voice of Kaijou's captain.

Kise opened his eyes and noticed Kasamatsu standing firmly in front of him, arms outstretched in an attempt to keep the excited mob at bay. Kise's fear and panic were quickly replaced by relief and gratitude. In the past, such normal occurrences wouldn't have bothered the blonde but this time his protective instincts towards his unborn child were just too powerful to overcome.

After a quick glance at the shaken blonde behind him, Kasamatsu decided to quickly move things along and swiftly answered the barrage of questions being thrown Kise's way.

"Ok ladies, yes Kise's back. Yes he's fine and no Inoue, he isn't going to sign your bra. Now if it's ok with you, we really have to get going."

There was a moan of disappointment as the group parted to let them through.

"Are you sure you're ok Kise-kun?" asked a small voice from somewhere in the crowd. Kise turned and smiled at a petite looking girl with big glasses.

"Yes, I'm fine. Thankyou."

The pair then headed towards the headteacher's office, leaving one love-struck fan club in their wake**.**

"Do you have any questions Kise-kun?"

"No sir"

"Good. Then I guess that's everything," said Nakamura, "have a great day and don't forget that I expect you to see the nurse after school to make sure that everything is ok."

"Yes sir. Thankyou very much" Kise bowed and left the office where he had spent the last fifteen minutes reiterating the main points of their last meeting and going over what Kise should and should not do whilst at school**. **

"How'd it go?" asked Kasamatsu.

"Good" replied the blonde, "it still amazes me how understanding he is."

"Hey don't knock it. So what's your first class?"

"English"

"Ok, then after fourth period wanna meet up for lunch?"

"Sure" agreed Kise and the pair headed towards registration.

They parted ways outside Kise's form where the blonde took a moment to calm his nerves before entering the room and sitting down**. **Just as he was contemplating making a run for it, something big and heavy landed in front of him.

"So the prodigal son returns" said the brown haired boy leaning across his desk. He then stood up, took a step back and began to examine Kise, "so you're back. All ligaments attached I see. No visible ailments. So what was it that had Kaijou's ace flat on his back for a whole week? Was it the plague?"

"No Keiji, it wasn't the plague" laughed Kise.

"Herpes? It was herpes wasn't it?"

"No it wasn't herpes. It was… stomach flu."

"Stomach flu…?"repeated Keiji sceptically.

Kise nodded.

"Ok then. Nowhere near as interesting as I thought it was going to be but…ok."

As well as Kasamatsu and the guys on the team, Matsuoka Keiji was one of Kise's closest friends. He was a member of the school's newspaper and the official reporter of all things basketball. The pair had been good mates ever since their first day at Kaijou and as much as Kise hated lying to one of his best friends, he just wanted to get through the day with as little drama as possible. Besides, in a few weeks everyone would know the truth and the aspiring reporter would have the story of a lifetime.

"Nice to have you back man," said Keiji, tapping Kise on the arm before making his way to his own desk.

The bell rang, signalling the start of registration and everyone took their seats.

Two things became increasingly apparent throughout the rest of the day.

The first was despite the fact that all sorts of rumours that had been going around to explain his absence, no one knew for sure that Kise was pregnant. The rumours ranged from a family member dying to him contracting some exotic illness. Kise supposed the real reason was just too crazy to believe.

The second thing to become clear was the attitude of the teachers. Kise knew the entire faculty was aware of his situation and as the day wore on it was clear which of the teachers had a problem with it and which did not. Most of his teachers were indifferent, treating him no differently than usual, of which Kise was grateful for. Some were slightly more apprehensive, such as Kimura-sensei, who asked every five minutes if Kise was ok, granting suspicious looks from his fellow classmates who, by the end of the class, looked like they expected Kise to drop dead at any given second. Unfortunately however, just as Nakamura-sensei had predicted, there were a select few that had no problem in expressing their disapproval of Kise's continuing at Kaijou, least of which was his science teacher, Yamada- sensei, who did nothing but glare and make unnecessary comments directed at Kise throughout the entire class. The fact that science wasn't the blonde's best subject didn't help matters either.

The hushed whispers and curious glances died down by lunch time and Kise became more relaxed as the day went on. By the time the bell rang, he'd made it through seven classes, had lunch with the guys as promised and after receiving a full bill of health from the nurse's office he was ready to go home and sleep.

Kise was making his way across the school yard when he heard a female voice calling his name.

"Kiseeeee!"

He looked up from his phone and practically beamed with delight at the welcoming sight of Aomine and Momoi stood waiting for him at the school gate.

"Aominecchi! Momoiichi!" he waved and with the last of his energy he quickly walked towards them. When he reached them, the pink haired girl threw herself into his arms.

"Hey Satsuki! Be careful!"

"Oh seriously Daiki, he isn't going to break! God it feels like _ages _since I last saw you!" said Momoi.

Kise laughed and wrapped his arms tightly around her.

"Sorry about the ambush" teased Aomine, "but don't worry, I promised the mental asylum to have her back by six so she'll be gone soon."

"Oi Daiki!" pouted Momoi. Aomine smirked and wrapped his arms around his boyfriend.

"You look exhausted" he said as he brushed the hair from Kise's eyes.

"I feel exhausted" replied the blonde.

"Awww baby. How about we get something to eat and you can tell us all about your first day back?"

"Mmmm heaven to my ears" said Kise as he wrapped his arms around his boyfriends waist and the three of them headed downtown.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"What an arsehole!" shouted Momoi after Kise finished telling them about his suspected homophobic science teacher and his plans to expect Kise to be able to sit through an entire class whilst everyone dissected onions and garlic in an upcoming experiment. The very thought sent the blonde's stomach churning.

"Momoi Satsuki! That is no talk for a lady" reprimanded Rosie, "but you're right. What a shithead."

"Sounds like he and my mother would get along swimmingly" commented Aomine with his arms placed around Kise's shoulders.

"Now I'll have less of that Aomine Daiki"said Rosie, pointing at the bluenette, "what's most important is that Buttercup and baby here are safe. And if this teacher has anything to say about it, send him my way and I'll shove a stick so far up his ass that he'll be shitting wood for a week."

"Rose!" exclaimed Momoi.

"I don't care. No one messes with my boys and gets away with it."

"Thanks Rose," Kise smiled.

"No problem Buttercup. Now who wants dessert?"

Rosie rolled her eyes as three hands shot into the air, "should've known" she sighed, standing up, "alright then, three sundaes coming up."

Soon after Rosie left, Kise started to shift in his seat and shuffle his way out the booth.

"You ok babe?" asked Aomine.

"Yeah" Kise sighed, "nature calls. Again. You know this is the sixth time I've had to pee today."

"Wow Kise, anyone would think you were pregnant!" joked Momoi.

"Ha ha" replied the blonde as he made his way to the other side of the diner.

Two hours and three chocolate chip sundaes later, the trio said goodbye to Rosie. On the way home, Momoi remembered that she wanted to stop by the record shop to see if they had Pink Floyd's _The Wall _on vinyl, so after bidding her two friends farewell she headed off in the opposite direction.

Aomine spent the rest of the day at Kise's, however by 10 o'clock the blonde was ready for bed so the bluenette headed back to his sisters apartment where Jet and the patent leather couch were waiting for him.

**A/N**

**Hello everyone! Hope you all enjoyed Kise's first day back : D **

**BlackHeart1723- Hello! Thankyou for your review! I'm glad you're enjoying it : )**

**Blank Angel- I agree, Aomine is the best boyfriend ever! There needs to be more boyfriends like him! Hope you liked this chapter : )**

**Cianolla- Hello! Thankyou for your wonderful words! I'm made up that you're enjoying it! : )**

**Angel yao- Sweet indeed haha. Thanks again deary! Who knows what will happen with Emiko. Guess we'll just have to wait and see ; )**

**Yummi-cake- I'm glad you like Haruko : D I like her too! You're right about Aomine needing people to support him and I'm glad you feel that way about his sister. She is a rather important part of his life. I would also add Kuroko to his list of supporters : D And as for Emiko….complex characters do make room for great development so we'll just have to see ; ) I hope you liked this chapter : )**

**TheReihani- Thankyouuuuuuu! : D**

**Jelibean- Helloooo! Thankyou for your review! I checked a whole bunch of times whether you could have chamomile tea whilst pregnant before I put it in and most places said you can as long as you don't have loads. All depends on the pregnancy. It was really just a last min decision sort of thing haha. But don't worry he won't be drinking buckets of the stuff : D Thanks for letting me know! : )**

**Sssuzuki- I love it when Aomine says 'baby' too! That's probably why I've put it in so much haha. Hope you liked this chapter : D**

**Thankyou everyone! I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. If the story was separated into three parts then this would be PART ONE done! AHHHHH! Haha. The next part will be the second trimester so if anyone wants a little sneak preview of the next few chapters….. they will involve hormones, maternity clothes, scans, people finding out at school and Kise's mum! **

**I hope you all look forward to it! I know I am! : D**

**Love you all!**

**RH**

**x**


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter Nineteen**

It was a rainy Saturday afternoon in mid-November and in one of the offices _of_ _Teen Talent's Model Agency _there sat a very disgruntled teenager_._

"I'm sorry Kise-kun, but there is nothing I can do" said the middle aged talent rep with black curly hair, "the company decided to go down a different route and you're just not the image they're looking for."

"But I don't understand" replied the blonde, "I was the prefect image two weeks ago when they finalised the collection. What made them change their mind?"

"Well…" the woman hesitated.

"What?"

She lowered her eyes and looked directly at Kise's abdomen.

Kise followed her gaze.

"Oh" he said quietly, placing one hand over the visible swell.

"I'm sorry Kise-kun I really am. It's just…it's getting more difficult to hide_. _Soon it will be impossible."

Kise didn't say anything.

"I know it's difficult to hear, but no one wants to hire a-"

"…a pregnant guy" finished the blonde.

"A pregnant teenager" she corrected, "people are scared that it will send out the wrong message."

Kise closed his eyes and nodded. He could feel his eyes beginning to sting and wanted nothing more than to be out of that office before he burst into tears. It wasn't as if he hadn't expected this to happen. Kise knew he would've had to stop modelling eventually. In fact, he was surprised that he'd managed to keep his job for as long as had. He 'd started to show at ten weeks and no amount of extra layering was going to hide it anymore. However, no matter how much he knew it was coming, the reality of the situation still hurt.

The woman opened her desk drawer, pulled out an envelope and slid it towards the blonde.

"I'm sorry Kise-kun, I really am. I promise to let you know the minute something comes up. But until then…"

Kise nodded and leaned forward to pick up what would probably be his last pay-check working for the agency.

"Thankyou Eda-san. I appreciate everything you've done" he said, standing up and making his way to the door.

"Kise kun? I really am sorry. And I wish you the best of luck."

Kise managed a smile at his agent before leaving her office, the traitor tears already starting to make their way down his cheeks.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Ryouta?" Hiroshi called from the kitchen after hearing the front door close. He made his way into the hall where his son was taking off his shoes.

"Ryouta? How'd it go?" he asked.

"I don't wanna talk about it" Kise replied as he hung up his coat.

"Is everything ok?"

"Everything's fine dad"

"Are you sure? Cause you look-"

"I said I'm fine" Kise snapped before heading upstairs and slamming his bedroom door behind him.

Half an hour later the doorbell rang.

"Hello Aomine-kun" greeted Hiroshi.

"Hello Hiroshi-san. Is Kise home?" asked Aomine.

"Yeah he is. He's upstairs. He came home and went straight to his room. He looked rather upset."

"I take it things didn't go too well today?"

"I'm not sure. He wouldn't talk about it."

Aomine nodded, "ok, thanks Hiroshi-san" and headed upstairs.

Aomine gently knocked on the bedroom door and slowly walked inside.

"Hey babe" he said to the blonde curled up on the bed.

"Hey" replied Kise, sitting up. His eyes looked red and tired and his complexion was slightly paler than usual. Aomine sat down beside his boyfriend and gently stroked the hair from his eyes.

"So, your dad said you looked rather upset earlier. Do you wanna talk about it?"

Kise looked at Aomine and quietly said, "I think I got fired."

"Aww baby I'm sorry" responded the bluenette before placing a soft kiss on Kise's forehead.

"It's ok," the blonde sighed, "I kind of saw it coming. It's just…I was kind of relying on this job you know? I mean, who's going to hire me now? I'm 17 years old and pregnant. Eda-san's right. No one wants to hire a pregnant teenager."

"Hey don't think like that ok?" said Aomine as he lifted Kise's chin, causing the blonde to look directly at him,"we'll figure something out."

Kise nodded and smiled, but his eyes were still filled with sadness. Even though he'd told himself that he wasn't going to cry, he could feel the tears gathering in the corners of his eyes.

"Kise? Baby talk to me, what's wrong?"

The blonde lowered his gaze and said, "I'm just scared"

"Scared of what?"

"Not being able to support my own child. Not being able to give him or her the things they want. The things they need." Kise took a deep breath before continuing, "you know I was eleven when I got my first job? It was just after my mum left. I had to fight very hard to keep us afloat when my dad couldn't. And I swore to myself that I was never going to go back to that and that my children would never have to go through what I went through. But how can I do that without a job? My dad is already working overtime I can't ask for more than that. I have my savings which will make do for now but what about after the baby's born? What about clothes? Food? Nappies?" Kise looked up at Aomine, the tears rolling down his cheeks, "I'm so scared that I won't be able to look after my own baby."

Aomine pulled Kise close to him and whispered, "it's ok. I know it may not seem like it now but I promise you everything will be ok." He held his boyfriend tight as all the emotions that had been building up came pouring out of him and he sobbed in Aomine's arms.

Once Kise finally managed to stop crying, Aomine lay down next to him and gently stroked the top of his head. As he waited for his boyfriend to fall asleep, the seventeen year old decided that come Monday he would start looking for a job and make sure that Kise would never have to experience the hell he went through ever again.

Aomine didn't realise he'd fallen asleep until he could feel himself starting to come round. He opened his eyes and was greeted with a glowing smile from the blonde lying next to him.

"Hey" said Kise.

"Hey" replied the sleepy bluenette, "how long have you been awake?"

"Not long"

"I can't believe I fell asleep," Aomine grumbled before turning to face his boyfriend and asking, "how're you feeling?"

"Better thanks. I can't believe I totally broke down on you before."

"Hey that's what boyfriends are for. That and great sex." Aomine winked.

Kise laughed and lightly elbowed Aomine in the stomach, "baka Aominecchi." Once the laughter had died down he then turned to the bluenette and said, "I need to apologise to my dad."

"What for?" inquired Aomine, who was delighted to see the colour fully return to his boyfriend's cheeks.

"I kind of snapped at him earlier. And you can blame it on my having a bad day or the hormones or whatever, but it still doesn't sit right with me."

"Then you do what you have to do. I'm sure your dad will understand."

Kise nodded and Aomine placed another kiss on the top of his head before ducking under the covers and making his way down the bed.

"What are you doing?" asked a rather suspicious Kise as Aomine gently lowered himself on top of him.

"I'm saying hello" he replied as he lifted Kise's t –shirt and placed a gentle kiss on the curve of his boyfriends stomach. "Did you hear that Bump? Your daddy thought I was going to do something naughty."

"I did not!" countered Kise, "and besides who can blame me when it's you we're talking about? Baka Aominecchi."

"Uh-huh" Aomine smirked, "he so thought I was going to do something naughty" he whispered to the Bump. Aomine still couldn't believe how fast their baby was growing and at twelve weeks, there was definitely no denying that Kise was unmistakeably pregnant.

"Mmmmm" Kise moaned as Aomine ran his hands along his abdomen, _"_that feels good."

The size of their baby wasn't the only thing to have grown over the past couple of weeks. Along with Kise's appetite and the increase in mood swings, the pair's sex life had also taken a hit. Aomine had read that pregnancy could heighten a person's sex drive and that certainly was the case with Kise. It didn't take much to get his pregnant boyfriend excited and even now, as he ran his hands along his torso, Aomine could feel Kise start to respond underneath him. However there wasn't much they could do with Hiroshi-san downstairs, so Aomine decided to make it quick and pleasurable.

He removed Kise's t-shirt and began placing passionate kisses on the side of his neck, making sure to brush his lips over the blonde's most sensitive areas. With one hand remaining on the back of Kise's neck, the other traced the outline of his body. Once Aomine found the hem of Kise's sweatpants, he dug his fingers underneath and took him in his hand.

Aomine felt Kise's breathing hitch as he worked on his boyfriend's shaft whilst skilfully maneuvering his lips around the blonde's sensitive neck, careful not to leave any marks. Kise's moans became louder as the speed of Aomine's hand quickened and the kisses on his neck deepened.

"Ah! Aominecchi I'm-" Kise covered his mouth in an attempt to stifle the moans.

Aomine knew that his boyfriend was close so he removed the hand covering Kise's mouth and replaced it with an intense kiss. He kept their lips locked as Kise reached his climax, his back arching and moaning loud enough only for Aomine to hear.

A completely satisfied Kise kicked Aomine out one hour later. The Winter Cup was coming up and he'd made a promise to Momoi that he would make sure that his baka boyfriend made it to at least one practice session that weekend. His own team had been working around the clock for the past couple of weeks in preparation for the tournament. So, after several reassurances from Kise that everything was ok, along with several threats of what would happen to them both if he didn't turn up, Aomine left, with the promise to come back later that evening.

Once Kise was sure that Aomine had gone to practice and wasn't hiding around the corner pretending he had, he made his way into the kitchen where his father was preparing dinner.

"Hey dad, can I have a word?"

"Of course son, what is it?" asked Hiroshi as he wiped his hands on a kitchen towel.

"I'd just like to apologise for what happened before" said Kise,"I didn't mean to snap at you. You didn't deserve that. I'm sorry."

Hiroshi smiled and nodded at his son, "I've got something to show you" he said, walking out of the kitchen and urging Kise to follow him.

Hiroshi stopped by the coffee table in the middle of the living room and pointed at something sat on top. Kise followed his gaze and stared at two piggy banks situated in the middle of the table. One he recognised as his own 'collage fund bank' that his dad had started the day he was born. It was pink and dotted with yellow flowers and was fit to bursting with coins and notes. The rest of the fund was in a separate account in the bank. However Kise didn't recognise the other piggy bank. It was yellow with orange flowers printed on the side and was slightly smaller than the other one**. **

Kise looked up at his dad questioningly.

"I don't get it…" he said, confused.

"It's a baby bank" Hiroshi replied.

"A what?"

"A baby bank. We had one when your mother was pregnant with you and now my grandchild has one too."

Kise stared open mouthed at the two piggy banks sat on the table.

"But dad-"

"…no buts! I won't allow any buts," interrupted Hiroshi, "I want to do this and there is nothing you can say that is going to make me change my mind. I want to help you and Aomine-kun as much as I can. Besides, I've seen you eyeing up your collage fund and I won't allow that either. You've worked too hard for that money and I'll be damned if I see it going towards anything else but what it says on the label. Plus, when my grandchild is born they'll have their own collage fund."

"No dad, I can't ask you to-"

"Kise Ryouta would you listen to your father! I said I want to do this. It gives me no greater pleasure, as a father and a grandfather, to make sure that my family is taken care of. Now if the next words out of your mouth aren't thankyou or something to that effect, then I'll ground you for the rest of your life! Now do I make myself clear?"

Kise stared at his dad in mild shock. It had been quite a while since he had been told off like that.

"Ok" he swallowed, "thankyou."

"You're welcome" smiled Hiroshi, "now…dinner?"

"Dinner sounds great" Kise replied.

"Ok" and with that Hiroshi headed into the kitchen, giving his son a moment to compose himself and wipe away the tears that had begun to fall from his eyes.

After dinner, father and son sat down to partake in one of their favourite pastimes; watching old black and white movies. Growing up, Kise had been raised watching films from the likes of Orson Welles, Billy Wilder and Charlie Chaplin and every Saturday for the past four years, he and his dad treated themselves to a night in, in front of the TV with snacks and a classic movie. However, with Hiroshi working overtime and the revelation of Kise's pregnancy, such family traditions had been put on hold over the past couple of months and the pair had decided to renew it by stocking up on crisps and popcorn and watching Woody Allen's _Manhattan_.

Once the film ended Kise got up and stretched. He then looked down at the empty bowls sat on the table and with one hand rubbing his baby bump he said, "wow, I can't believe I actually ate everything."

"The Bump obviously likes junk food" chuckled Hiroshi.

"Oh god…" Kise froze in horror, one hand fixed on his abdomen.

"Ryouta?"

Kise looked at his dad, his eyes wide with shock, "my baby loves junk food. I'm going to get so fat." After a moment's consideration he continued, "Aominecchi loves junk food. I'm going to kill him."

Hiroshi stood up, slightly amused and made his way over to his distraught son.

"You're not going to get fat. You're pregnant. There's a big difference" he reassured.

Kise took a deep breath and nodded, "you're right. I'm just being stupid."

Soon after, Kise's phone went off and Hiroshi waited until his son had read the text he had just received before approaching the next topic.

"Ryouta?" he said tentatively.

"Yes dad?" replied Kise as he typed his reply.

"I was just wondering if you had spoken to your mother recently?"

"Err, no not recently why?"

"So you haven't told her about the baby?"

Kise briefly looked up from his phone and said, "no, I haven't told her. But I will, when I have time."

Hiroshi didn't say anything, accepting his son's answer, knowing that he wasn't going to get anything else out of him.

"Aominecchi is on his way round. Do you want me to help clean up?"

"No it's ok. I've got it."

"Ok, thanks dad" and with that Kise turned and went upstairs. Hiroshi let out a deep sigh and began to clear the bowls from the living room. He wasn't at all surprised that Kise hadn't told his mum about the pregnancy. In fact, Hiroshi knew that if he left it up to his son, she would probably never know until after the baby was born.

Hiroshi had just finished washing the dishes when the doorbell rang. A few seconds later he heard his son make his way downstairs and open the door. Hiroshi waited until the boys were upstairs and the bedroom door closed behind them before picking up the phone hanging on the wall.

After a moment's hesitation he dialed the number he needed and only had to wait a couple of seconds before the phone was answered.

"Hi Misaki, it's me. I'm good thanks, how're you? That's great. Listen, there's something we need to talk about. It's about our son. No he's fine, don't worry but there is something you should know."

**A/N**

**Hello fabulous people! Hope you all enjoyed this chapter : D**

**BlackHeart1723- Thankyou again for your wonderful words! I hope you liked this one : D**

**Blank Angel- I'm glad you liked the chapter : D Hiroshi is pretty cool. I love his and Kise's relationship : ) And who doesn't love Kasamatsu? Thanks for the heads up! There's probs a bunch of typos throughout the whole thing. No matter how much I check it before I post, there is always a mistake somewhere. Meh. I'm glad you're looking forward to the rest of it! I have loads of things planned for the future ; ) Hope you enjoyed this chapter lovely : ) **

**Angel yao- I'm glad you liked the chapter! And Momoi and Rosie are a great combo! They're both so much fun to write! Hope you liked this one : D**

**Thanks again everyone! I know that not **_**that **_**much happened in this chapter but there is drama and angst on its way! **

**And I don't mean to make Kise cry all the time. Honest. Blame the hormones ; ) **

**RH**

**x**


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter Twenty**

Sakurai Ryo was bored out of his mind. He had been sat in class for the past half an hour and as much as History was one of his favourite subjects, pretending to listen to Tono- sensei babble on about the Meiji Period was about as interesting as watching paint dry. No matter how hard he tried, the young Shooting Guard couldn't help but wish that time would just speed up and the lesson would be over with so he wouldn't have to listen to another word on the political and social changes that took place in Japan during the 19th century.

The sound of the classroom door sliding open caused Sakurai to stop daydreaming about what it would be like to control time and watch as Touou Academy's very own Power Forward and star player wandered into the classroom.

"Good morning Aomine-kun" greeted Tono-sensei in his usual monotonous drone, "how wonderful of you to join us."

"Sorry I'm late sensei" replied the bluenette as he made his way over to his desk and sat down.

Sakurai watched as Aomine took out his books and began to flick through for the appropriate page. He looked more tired than usual with bags under his eyes and a general look of being worn out. Not that this came as any great surprise to Sakurai. It had been a tough couple of weeks for his friend. The Winter Cup was around the corner and training had been as hard and as time consuming as ever. That, along with the entire school finding out that you'd gotten Kaijou's own ace and super-model, Kise Ryouta, pregnant with your child was enough to make anyone exhausted.

Half an hour later (and much to everyone's delight) the bell rang.

Sakurai had just finished packing his things and was on his way out when he spotted Aomine waging a losing battle with the zip on the side of his bag. What followed next was the sight of various objects falling victoriously to the floor.

Sakurai turned and headed over to help.

"Thanks Sakurai" said Aomine as he bent down to retrieve his fallen belongings, "that zip has been wanting to have its wicked way with me for ages."

Sakurai smiled and reached underneath the desk to collect an escaped piece of paper. However, before he could hand it over, something about the paper caught his eye.

"It's not that interesting, believe me."

"Ah! I'm sorry! I didn't mean to look!"

"It's ok, you don't have to apologise" said Aomine, taking the piece of paper from his teammate and stuffing it into his bag. The pair then stood up and made their way out of the classroom and into the crowded corridor.

The piece of paper Sakurai had handed back to Aomine looked very much like a job application and the brown haired boy couldn't help but feel curious.

"Err Aomine? Are you perhaps looking for a job?" he asked. "Ah! That's rude of me! I'm sorry, I didn't mean to pry! I'm very sorry!"

"Haha, has anyone ever told you that you apologise too much Sakurai?" laughed Aomine.

"Yes. All the time. I'm sorry" repeated a blushing Sakurai.

"It's ok" replied the bluenette, "I find it kind of endearing. And in answer to your question, yes I am looking for a job. The problem is, no-one seems to be hiring at the moment. And if they are, they're not looking to hire someone still in High School with a baby on the way."

Sakurai didn't know what to say. Even though they were on the same team, he had never had a serious conversation with Aomine before. He was for the most part, a very private person who liked to keep to himself. So with that in mind, Sakurai was even more determined to help.

"Err Aomine?"

"Hmmm?"

"I know that it's none of my business, and I apologise if I'm prying again but my uncle runs a café downtown. It's only small but if you want… I mean if you're interested, I can ask to see if there's a job opening?"

Aomine stopped walking and turned to face Sakurai, a look of complete surprise on his face.

This, of course, only caused Sakurai to panic.

"I'm sorry! I've over stepped my mark, I'm-"

"Are you serious?" asked Aomine.

"Huh?"

"Could you seriously do that?"

"Of…of…course" stammered Sakurai, "my uncle's always complaining about needing extra help. I don't see why it would be a problem."

"Wow, that would be great. Thanks Sakurai, I really appreciate it!" beamed a delighted Aomine.

"No problem" replied a more than delighted Sakurai.

The mood had suddenly turned much lighter and together they headed off to their next class.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Kise? Kise!?"

"…what?" responded the rather dazed blonde.

"Are you ok?" asked Kasamatsu, "you're totally out of it."

"Yeah, sorry. I proper zoned out for a second there. What were we talking about?"

"Nothing important. Just about how my mum wants a dog, but we can't cause my dad's allergic. Are you sure you're ok?"

"I'm fine. See, 100% back down to earth" said Kise with a smile.

It was a rare sunny afternoon for mid-November and the pair had decided to eat lunch outside on the library roof. Eating together either alone or with the rest of the team was customary these days as being in the cafeteria tended to make Kise nauseous.

"Ah I'm full" groaned Kasamatsu, "mum packed too much again, I feel like I'm about to explode. You want?" he offered, handing over the rest of his sandwich.

"What's on it?" inquired the blonde.

"Tuna and-"

"… no thanks."

"What? Since when did you start saying no to tuna?"asked a rather bemused Kasamatsu.

"Since the baby decided that it doesn't want me eating anything that lives under water" explained Kise.

"That is so weird."

"You're telling me. Ever since my morning sickness started to wear off, my pregnancy cravings have shot through the roof. Things I used to love like tuna, onions, coffee I can't even stand to be around anymore, yet stuff I used to hate like celery and pickles I can't get enough of. And don't get me started on chocolate."

"Yeah I can see that…" said Kasamatsu as he watched his pregnant best friend munch his way though a second Kit Kat, "so, are you gonna stop by training after school?" he asked, "we could really do with your help again. Those pointers you gave the other day really helped a lot."

"No not this time," replied the blonde in between mouthfuls of chocolate, "I'm meeting Aominecchi."

Kasamatsu nodded.

"But I think you guys are looking great! I can't wait till the Winter Cup starts. The Bump and I will be at every match, cheering you on."

"Damn straight you will!" exclaimed Kaijou's captain,"and you can sit back and watch as we demonstrate why we're one of the best teams in Tokyo, Miracle or no Miracle."

"Looking forward to it!" Kise beamed.

Once the bell rang the pair stood up and began to tidy up.

"What's your next class?" asked Kasamatsu as he stuffed his bento box into his bag.

"Japanese" replied Kise, "you?"

"Double History"

"Ouch"

"Tell me about it. It will consist of me trying my best not to shove pencils into my eyeballs, as that would be far more exciting than having to listen to Tono-sensei drone on about Japanese independence for two whole hours."

"Rather you than me."

Kise then closed his eyes and placed one hand on his baby bump. He took a deep breath and welcomed the gentle breeze blowing through his hair**. **Kasamatsu waited silently by the rooftop door as his friend went through the usual routine of calming his nerves before going back to class.

"You good?" he asked, once Kise opened his eyes.

"Yeah" Kise breathed.

"Ok" and with that Kasamatsu opened the door and the pair made their way inside.

A lot had changed for Kise in the past couple of weeks, least of which was his situation at school. It had started two weeks ago. He'd been back for just over a week, when people had begun to question why he wasn't playing basketball anymore. The excuse of Kise still recovering from the flu worked for a couple of days, but once Kise's morning sickness and exclusion from P.E. featured into the mix, suspicions started to grow. The truth was then later confirmed when he spent the whole of Yamada-sensei's onion experiment throwing up in the nurse's office. When Kise returned to lesson it was only to find that his knob of a science teacher had taken it upon himself to inform the rest of the class about the mechanics behind male pregnancy and how symptoms such as morning sickness tended to affect a male carrier. After that, all the pieces began to fall into place and the revelation of him being pregnant spread like wildfire throughout the entire school. Despite the fact that he knew the truth would've had to come out one way or another, the stress of it all was still too much for Kise's body to handle and as a result, he spent the following two days at home, in bed with a bucket permanently placed by his head.

Even though he was still the subject of stares, hushed whispers and the occasional gossip topic, the novelty of his pregnancy started to wear off after a week_. _And as with his teachers, Kise discovered that his classmates were also completely divided on the matter. Some were completely indifferent, their only major concern being the fact that their star player would no longer be participating in the Winter Cup. Others were slightly more apprehensive and tended to avoid Kise, only talking to him when necessary. His fan-club on the other hand, couldn't be more thrilled for him and had rightfully claimed the position of Kise's official bodyguards. However as expected, it was obvious that not everyone shared the same enthusiasm as his protectors. Those that did have a problem with it either treated him like he was contagious, throwing comments his way or spreading even more rumours about him, or tended to just ignore him completely.

Kise would be lying if he said it didn't bother him. He had always been popular but now he was the centre of attention for an entirely different reason. He tried his best to ignore it and not let it get him down, besides, he still had the support of most of his friends and that was what mattered most.

Kise and Kasamatsu were discussing basketball tactics on their way to their next class when Kise, not looking where he was going, almost collided into someone walking in the opposite direction, causing them to drop everything they were holding.

"Sorry I didn't see you, here let me help" apologised Kise as he bent down to help Keiji pick up the fallen newspapers from off the floor.

"Is this the latest edition?" asked the blonde.

"Yeah" muttered Keiji as he snatched the newspaper from Kise's hand before pushing past him without saying another word.

"Are you ok?" asked Kasamatsu.

"Yeah" Kise replied, "I'm fine. I'll see you later senpai."

And with that Kise turned and entered the classroom.

Kise sat behind his desk, placed one hand over his growing abdomen and closed his eyes, trying his best to ease the uncomfortable feeling in his stomach.

Soon after his pregnancy was revealed, the school paper published a feature covering teen pregnancy, with a picture of their very own pregnant teenager on the front. It wasn't long after, that Keiji started to avoid Kise and only talk to him when absolutely necessary. More than anything that had happened since people found out, more than what they'd said or thought about him, losing Keiji was the one thing that hurt Kise the most.

The bell rang and the class stood as the teacher entered the classroom. Kise took a deep breath and tried his best to push what had just happened to the back of his mind and give his full attention to Omori-sensei and the study of Japanese literature.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"FOUL, RED FIVE! YELLOW BALL!" yelled the referee.

A murmur of agitation spread throughout the red team as they gathered to let Sakurai take the free shot.

"Aomine-kun!" shouted Coach Harasawa from the side-line, "this is your 2nd foul this quarter! I know it's only a practice match but you better start taking it seriously and get your head in the game!"

Aomine ignored his coach and moved to stand opposite Wakamatsu, ready for the tip off.

"You alright man?" asked his captain.

"I'm fine" replied Aomine, "why wouldn't I be?"

"I don't know, you just seem…on edge"

"I'm fine" reassured the bluenette.

The whistle blew, the ball was thrown into the air and was successfully tapped into the hands of a second string by Aomine, after which he made his way up court and instantly found himself marked by the teams newest Small Forward and the current pain in Aomine's arse.

In light of their senpai's departures from the team, they had recently acquired two new starter players. The new Point Guard was the small, polite, red headed second year, Ren Nishimura and the new Small Forward was the tall, quiet, spikey blonde haired Takashi Ando.

Aomine knew the minute he'd laid eyes on the calculating blonde that he wouldn't get on with him. And he was right.

Aomine caught the ball passed to him by Nishimura and managed to break away from Ando's looming figure before making his way towards the other end of the court**. **However it wasn't long before the ball was smacked out of his grasp and into the hands of the towering Small Forward himself, who made a beeline for the net, without even so much as looking at anyone else. This lit a fire within Aomine and he hastily gave chase, all thoughts and reason thrown out the window. The only thing that mattered was stopping that bastard from scoring.

"Aomine-senpai!" shouted Nishimura, but it was too late. The pair jumped at the same time, Aomine getting the higher ground and managing to smack the ball from his kouhai's grasp, but not before he collided into the blonde's back, sending them both falling to the floor.

"FOUL! RED FIVE! YELLOW BALL!"

Aomine stood up and watched as Ando made his way to the centre of the court, ready to make the free throw.

"What has gotten into you?" demanded the coach as he marched his way over, "I haven't seen this side of you for a long time. That's your 4th foul. You know the drill."

"Fine" said the bluenette as he removed his red practice vest. He handed it to the coach and made his way towards the locker room.

"Right let's get back to work! Shimura! You're in!"

Aomine was zipping up his Touou tracksuit when he heard someone enter the locker room.

"You coming to make sure I haven't set the lockers on fire?" teased Aomine as he shut his locker door and turned around.

"Something like that" said Momoi, making her way towards him, "you gonna tell me what's wrong?"

"Nothing's wrong" Aomine claimed as he sat down and began tying his shoe laces.

"Bullshit" replied Momoi, sitting down next to him, "you looked like you were ready to tear Ando's head off."

"Well who can blame me?! The guy's an arsehole. He's rude, unresponsive, only in it for himself. I mean, does he even know what a team is? Jesus, the guy might as well be playing on his own."

The locker room went silent for a moment before it was filled with the sound of Momoi's laughter.

"What's so funny?" asked a less than impressed Aomine.

"Nothing, nothing" answered Momoi as she tried to catch her breath, "but you know who the person you just described sounds like?"

"Who?"

"You!"

"What? I am not like that."

"Not anymore, but you was. When you were a first year. You used to play for no one _but_ yourself. Acting all high and mighty all the time, like you were God's given gift. He's just like you."

"He is nothing like me" Aomine scoffed.

"You know if I didn't know any better I'd say you were jealous"

"Jealous?! You can't be serious!"

"Ok" Momoi conceded, holding her arms up in surrender, "I'm just saying."

After a moment's pause Aomine let out a heavy sigh.

"You're right" he said, "maybe I've been a little…grumpy. But I'm not jealous! It's just that I've been so busy lately with looking for a job and worrying about Kise that I guess I'm just not in the mood to be wound up today."

"Yeah I understand" she said softly, rubbing Aomine's back. "After practice is done, do you wanna head over to Louis's and see if they have the new Metallica album in yet? I hear it's pretty hard core. Might help you blow off some steam?"

"That sounds great but I can't. I'm meeting Kise. Rain check?"

"Sure. Angry heavy metal can wait."

"Thanks Satsuki" smiled Aomine.

"No problem Dai-chan" and with that she planted a kiss on her best friend's cheek and headed back out to court.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Aomine let out a deep sigh and continued down the road, on his way to meet Kise. The thought of being able to see his boyfriend already made his crappy day a million times better.

The last couple of weeks had not been easy for the bluenette. On top of looking for a job, the endless amount of homework and training, Aomine also had to deal with the fallout of everyone finding out about Kise's pregnancy. Once the word had spread at Kaijou, it didn't take long for people to put two and two together and figure out who the other father was. Ok, granted the reaction at Touou was nowhere near as big as the one at Kaijou. No one treated him _that _differently from before. In fact, Aomine suspected that half of his teachers were surprised that it hadn't happened sooner. But still, the unwanted extra attention had started to get on his nerves. After about a week, the stares and gossip started to die down and everyone's attention turned towards the upcoming Winter Cup. As long as their MVP was fit and healthy and able to play, nothing else mattered.

"Aominecchi!"

Aomine felt his heart jump at the sound of Kise's voice.

"Hey you" he smiled, walking over towards him. He was right. The instant Aomine wrapped his arms around his boyfriend, everything felt so much better. He knelt down and placed both his hands on either side of The Bump, "and hello to you too" he said, placing a kiss on top.

"How was your day?" he asked Kise, standing up and kissing the blonde's lips.

"Exhausting" Kise replied, "yours?"

"Exhausting"

"Oh well, glad we're on the same page then."

The pair locked hands and then headed back to Kise's.

"Are you serious?" asked Kise as they rounded the corner to his house.

"Yeah," Aomine replied, "he said that he'd ask his uncle if there's an opening. I mean, I'm not saying it'll happen but it's worth a shot."

"Oh definitely. You in an apron**. **Man I can't wait to see that."

"Yeah yeah, well we'll see about that."

Kise put his key in the lock and opened the front door.

"Looks like your dad has company" said Aomine.

"Huh?"

Kise looked down towards where Aomine was pointing and noticed the two pairs of shoes in the hallway. One pair definitely belonged to his dad but the bright yellow sandals were unbeknownst to the blonde.

"I wonder who it is" pondered Kise as the pair hung up their coats.

"Dad I'm home" he called, "dad?" Kise looked at Aomine, who shrugged in return, before following Kise into the living room, where they found Hiroshi sat in his usual armchair.

"Hey dad, I'm-" Kise stopped short and froze at the sight of the blonde woman sat on the couch.

"Welcome home son" said Hiroshi quietly.

"Welcome home Ryouta" the blonde woman responded.

It took a few seconds before Kise replied and when he did his voice was cracked and full of shock.

"Mum?"

**A/N**

**Hello everyone! Sorry for the late update. Again. And I also apologise for the bunch of apologies I'm about to make. God I sound like Sakurai haha.**

**Ok firstly, I apologise again for the lack of stuff in this chapter. Filler is the hardest thing for me to write but it is necessary for character development and the build up to the good stuff. So I know there is a lot of talking and whatnot but I hope you don't mind : )**

**Secondly, I apologise for my extreme lack of basketball knowledge. What little I do have, ****either ****comes from the internet, KnB itself or the five seasons of One Tree Hill I've seen haha. So I'm sorry if I made any mistakes. And also regarding what pregnant people can and can't eat….ive triple checked if they can eat chocolate and they CAN. As long as it isn't tonnes and tonnes and tonnes. This is just me anticipating the possible comments about Kise and his new chocolate addiction. *paranoia kicking in***

**BlackHeart1723- Sorry for the late update! Hope you liked this chapter : )**

**HarukaEndou- Hello! Hope you enjoyed this one : )**

**TheReihani- Thankyouuuuu and you're welcome : ) Hope you liked this one : )**

**Blank Angel- Hello darling! Haha don't worry I know exactly how you feel! Regarding Kise's future prospects as a model; we'll just have to see what happens! Scary times! Nah I don't think many people are as nuts as Emiko to be honest…..Hope you liked this chapter! Love you too : )**

**Angel yao- thankyou very much! I must admit, Hiroshi has grown on me quite a bit : ) I hope you enjoyed this chapter : )**

**Sssuzuki- Helloooooo! Hiroshi is adorable : D I hope you enjoyed this chapter : )**

**Thankyou everyone!**

**Soz for the daft ending. Cliff hangers are all the rage haha. Stay tuned for Misaki's reaction! **

**Love every single one of you!**

**RH**

**x**


End file.
